Phineas Flynn the Badger
by shadowayn
Summary: After Phineas gets zapped and turned into a Badger by a stray beam from Dr. D's Inator, he gets recruited into OWCA. But there are Double Agents within, 1 of them is named Hannibal who secretly plans to finish the plans of his Great Grandfather. Can Phineas discover and stop SICO before it's too late? And can he turn back or is it permanent? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Phineas gets Zapped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney does, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

**Author's Note: **This is my second FanFiction, I wanted to this one first, but I didn't, in this, and one of the later chapters, there's reference to my first Fanfic. I'm not going to describe Characters that I've described before, but only the new or not yet descried Characters, I'll do this in Point of Views (P.O.V.).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Phineas and Ferb decided to make a life-size Fire-Wheels set (a parody of a toy car Company), Perry is assign a mission to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz's new plan to turn all the People of the Tri-State-Area, into animals, but a stray beam zaps Phineas Flynn, and he turns into a Badger in front of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1, Phineas gets zapped:<strong>

_**Lynda Flynn's P.O.V.:**_

I walked out the sliding glass door and went into the backyard. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shinning, the Bird are chirping, and my Boys Phineas and Ferb are playing with their Fire-Wheels set that I've brought Phineas a couple of weeks ago for his twelfth birthday. "Hi, Boys!" I greeted them, "Hi, Mom!" Phineas my 12 years old boy greeted back, while my Step-Son Ferb only waves, I told them "Your Dad and I are going to our Antic Store, will you guys and your sister be alright by yourselves?" Phineas replies "Of course Mom, we'll be alright." While Ferb nods. "Okay, see you later in the afternoon!" I said. "Bye, Mom, bye, Dad!" I heard him say as Ferb's waves.

Lawrence and I walked to the Sedan, and then I saw my 17 years old daughter Candace, I told her "Candace, make sure they don't get into any mishaps." Candace replies to me saying "Okay, Mom." I put my hands on her shoulder and said "And Honey?" She look at me and ask "Yes, Mom?" I continue "If you buy, anything using your allowance, make sure, it doesn't fall apart on you, okay? Remember last time, when you show me that Tablet and it crumbles into pieces, last summer?" Candace replies "Don't worry I'll be more responsible on what I use my allowance for, Mom." Then I told her "The-" before I continue, Candace finishes "Emergency numbers on the fridge: the Police, Fire Department, Paramedics, I Know." Then I reminded her "I'll been home at 4:45 p.m. okay?" Candace replies "Okay, Mom! See ya!" When Lawrence and I got into the sedan and drove us off, I considered turning off my cellphone, but there might actually be a real emergency, so I'll left it on.

_**Candace Flynn's P.O.V.:**_

After I Saw Mom and Dad Drove off, I went to the Backyard, I eyed my brothers and Perry as I walk to the house, especially Perry 'cause last summer, Perry _deliberately_ destroy the evidences of the Boys with the Train last summer. I ask my Brothers "What are you doing, today?" Phineas replied "Playing with our Fire-Wheels play set." as I watched the set of little cars going pass those motors, shooting them off each time they did. There are a little version of the monster truck, the race car, _**and all the inventions they did before the Tour**** de Ferb, they did last summer,**_ and an orange and white sci-fi looking cycle, and similar looking green one, going through tracks with tiny Robots, which reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it, they are little dinosaurs, and a _**dark purple toy Dragon with brighter Purple belly and Yellow Green glowing Eyes**_, on top a small-scale tall building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head or a wrench, _**with plastic green fire around the Dragon (Which brothers me because I don't remember it... maybe I saw it in a Movie or**_** something)**.There are jump ramps, though out the small-scale Danville, Seeing some of the cars crashing into each other, and for some reason it seems like the designer of this season's Fire-Wheels play set remembers an event that neither of us do, whatever it doesn't matter.

Knowing my Brothers they are properly going to make a Life size version of that, "You're not going to build a Life size version of this thing, are you?" pointing to them "Because if you do, I have my eye on you!" I said, as I walk into the house. And if they do, they'll be so busted and I still have that contract, so when they do get busted, then off to that Academy with them, for some reason I have an odd feelings about that place, but I shock it off.

_**Phineas Flynn's P.O.V.:**_

After Candace went into the house I Looked at the Fire-Wheels play set, then repeated "A Life size version, huh?" I thought for a moment then said "Hey Ferb, I know what we're doing today!" Ferb looks though our project book of untried ideas, but for one in particular.

**Ferb Fletcher's P.O.V.:**

There he goes again, not that I mind or anything, every now or then I come up with the Ideas, but when I don't come up with one, he does, or get inspired by something or someone. You may think I be annoyed, but really, I'm not, I actually enjoyed it. Phineas always come up with ways to make summer days more fun, I also have my share of moments when I came up with Ideas, so I'm fine with it.

As I look through the book, I found nothing, so we drew it out, he came with the design, I came up with my, we put our ideas together, and they makes each other better. As they say two heads are better than one. I'm not annoyed, not one bit. I'm not sure what I'll do without my step brother, life will be boring if he wasn't here.

_**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro P.O.V.:**_

I was walking down the street, then I saw the home of my crush, Phineas. I open the gate, and I say as usual "Hey, Phineas, Whatcha' doin'?" He turned around, and said "Hi, Isabella, we going to build a life-size version of Fire-Wheels!" I love it when he does that, that's the creative Phineas I fell in love with, _**somehow**_**_ I just know he loves me as I Love him, somewhere deep inside him, I just know it, I could almost feel it, I remember a dream when I kiss Phineas but then it ended with a flash, _**Phineas looks around and said "Hey, Where's Perry?" Just maybe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry aka Agent P or Perry the Platypus' P.O.V.:<strong>_

I waddled into the house and oh boy, my today assigned entrance is in Candace's Room. I can't believe that she's still mad at me with that Disc incident, last summer, and believes that I intently embarrassed her that one time when my Owners made the Animal Translator when said I nothing but just did a chittered instead, sometimes a chitter is just a chitter. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't blow my cover as a mindless Animal. I supposed I could said something without giving away my identity, that way she would stop trying to bust my Owners, then she wouldn't resort to signing THAT contact to get my Nemesis to help her bust her brothers with the help of that Space-Camera-For-Spying-And-Busting-Inator and those Spy-Cameras to do so. Maybe I could have just say 'Hello' though that microphone, then maybe I won't have to worry about my Owners getting sent to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Reform School or should I say "Evil" Academy... since she did sigh up for that if my owners actually do get busted, they'll be sent there... she didn't know when she called that number on that commercial of Doof's, and agreed that if they get busted they'll be sent there and get corrupted, she so needs to cancel that!

Enough looking at the past, I need use the entrance that is in Candace's lower drawer. I snuck inside her room, and open the drawer, jump in it, and entered my lair through the shoot, and landed on my chair a bit annoyed. Major Monogram my boss appeared on-screen, he greeted me "Good Morning, Agent P, our sources informs us that your Nemesis: Dr. Doofenshmirtz has designed a _Turn-People-Into-Animals-Inator_, whatever this –Inator dose-" His red glasses, white shirt brown pants, black shoes wearing Intern Carl cuts him off "Sir, I think it turns people into Animals." My Superior then States "Carl, Can't you're see that I'm briefing Agent P here?" Carl then apologizes to the Major "Sorry Sir." Major Monogram Continues "You know what to do Agent P" I saluted, then the screen went blank, I put on my jet pack, and headed off to the DEInc. Building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buford Van Stumm's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I came in holding my Nerdy Frenemy in a head-lock walking into the backyard of Dinner-Bell's. Baljeet greeted him "Hey, Phineas, Whacha-ouch, Buford!" He look at me accusingly, "It wasn't me!" I defended, we both turn to Isabella, she once told me why I'm not allow to say it. Isabella holds up her hand and siad "Well don't look at me!" I turn to Dinner-Bell and asked "So what's all this about?" As I see a construction in the works.

_**Baljeet's P.O.V.:**_

Buford had put me down, that was unedifying, but you'll learn to get used to it after a while though. "It looks like a big version of a Fire-Wheels play set." after I said that, I felt a wedgie, and then something went over my face. "Oh, Buford!" I complained. "Now that was me." Buford said laughing. I removed my underwear from my face, as it retracts, I felt it slapped me and I yelp in pain. Phineas greeted us "Hi guys, as you can see, we're building a 50 ft. tall Fire-Wheels play set!" He continues "It got super charged Motors, power by a cold-fusion-reactor, the tracks has loops, twist and turns, jump ramps, obstacles, and other hazards." Knowing it involves crashing "Uh, Phineas? Are these cars crash proof?" Then Phineas answered me "Of, course, Baljeet, we took in account of that scenario, and add restraints to the seats, super shock absorbing materials, thick metal, and parachutes and hydraulic mechanism so if the car landed on their sides, or upside down, they'll be setup-right and the automatic driving system will put them back on the tracks. We have taken every precautions, to ensure safety. So yes, yes they are safe." Oh good at least there be no broken bones.

_**Irving's P.O.V.:**_

I walk into the backyard of Phineas and Ferb's all excited. I'M THEIR BIGGEST FAN! I saw the newest project and I was all giddy, that's the coolest thing I ever saw, a life-size of a Fire-Wheels play set, that is so Sweet! I ran up to them and greeted "Hi, Guys!" Phineas greeted me, _**ME**_ right back "Irving, what's up?" I replied "I'm doing great! Wow, this is the biggest Fire-Wheels play set I've ever seen?" I was all giddy with anticipation. But I kept my composure.

_**Buford's P.O.V.:**_

Wow that Fan-Boy is jumping up and down and squelling like a school girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stacy Hirano's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I was in my bedroom and then my cellphone rings, it is my best friend Candace, "Hey, Stacy its Candace." she said on the other end, "Hey, Candace what's up?" I said into the phone, she replied "Oh, nothing, just when I tried to bust my brothers, ether one of these scenarios always happen: Mostly before I dragged Mom to see what my brothers had done, they're crazy invention disappears, or when she does, she don't see the full picture like with that Fort, or THAT Animal Translator, or Perry destroys the evidences, like he did with the _Disc_…" she pauses as I heard what sounds like giant motors in the background "Wait, I'll have to call you back, my brothers are doing it again." Candace said, then hangs up, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace's P.O.V.:<strong>_

There they go again, doing reckless, irresponsible, and dangerous activities, one of these days they're going to get hurt, or _worse_, especially when they are in giant Fire-Wheels cars. There are jump ramps, vertical, diagonal, and upside-down tracks going all sorts of directions, with loopy loops, then my heart skipped a beat, seeing two cars crashed, there appeared there was no damage, one of them was on its side, the other was upside-down, I screamed at sight, then the cars has some sort of hydraulic-thingy-whatever-you-call-it cause the cars to flip back upright, and they drove back to the tracks of the giant Fire-Wheels set. I'm relived that they were okay. But still I have to call Mom, and get her to bust them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lynda's POV:<strong>_

My phone rang, and here we go again, I answer and I heard Candace psychotic rant yelling "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are riding in life-sized CARS, in a life-sized FIRE-WHEELS PLAY SET, AND IT'S REALLY DANGEROUS, PLEASE MOM, COME HOME…NOW!" That sounded more distraught, as if the things that the boys are doing were more dangerous than other things they did in the past, what could be so dangerous about Fire-Wheels, so I decided to go home, and as usual there'll be nothing, and Candace was _overly_ worked up over something that didn't exist. "Okay, Deer I'm come home." I replied.

_**Lawrence Fletcher's P.O.V.:**_

My Wife look at me, by the look of her face, Candace is calling "About the boys again?" I asked Lynda, she replied "Yep." I remembered I participated in the boys activities before, I thought it was okay with Lynda, so it was okay with me. We've got in the car, and drove home. "So what is it this time?" I asked her "She said, they made a life-sized Fire-Wheels play set, she sounded more worried than normal." Lynda replied "Well, Candace Normal." I joked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's P.O.V.:<strong>_

Perry the Platypus should have been here at any moment to stop my latest scheme. And just on time I saw him flew on to my balcony, my Nemesis: Perry the Platypus chitter at me, and I trapped him in a cage when he ran in. I pretend that I'm surprised "Perry the Platypus! I didn't anticipate you on coming! And by 'didn't anticipate' I mean 'I _did_ anticipate you on coming!'" I walk over to my new –Inator, no, not '_New-Inator'_, like a -Inator that make stuff new, I mean ' a _new…_ –Inator', like it's _**brand**_ new.

I gestured to the –Inator (which is near the edge) to Perry the Platypus, it's shaped like a _**brown Falcon with black trimming on the tip of the wings, and black markings along the body, and the open beak is the turret it had an eye pouch with a scar going over it, I labeled the cereal code "KH4-W12-PL-PR" on the bottom right corner of the box it was standing on.**_

I introduced the –Inator to Perry, "Behold, my _Turn-People-Into-Animals-Inator!_ Well it does what the name implies." I informed him, "I came up with this, when I was thinking about how easy it was to control animals, which is why I made the _Animal-Controller-Crown-Inator _just this morning before this one." I look at Perry the Platypus, "So I thought why not turn everyone in the Tri-State-Area into animals, which is why I built the _Turn-People-Into-Animals-Inator_, then use my _Animal-Controller-Crown-Inator_ to control every Animal in the Whole TRI-STATE-AREA! And since every citizens will be animals, they'll be controlled as well. Well maybe 97% of the citizens, will properly age as the Animals that they'll turn into does, and the other 3% will age as when they're human, maybe some of them will lose all their memories of being human, in a couple of days, and believe they were always that animal, and some of them will properly prey on other animals at that point, but, hey, you got to do what you got to do to be the Ruler of the Tri-State-Area, am I right Perry the Platypus?" I laugh maniacally.

I look at Perry the Platypus, and by the look on his face, I could tell he knows what I'm thinking, so I aimed my _Turn-People-Into-Animal-Inator_ at Perry the Platypus, and fired, and it turned him from a platypus to a teal Akita/Kishu mix, "Interesting, if you're an Animal, it turns you into another Animal." I commented, while Perry the…Akita/Kishu mix just bark, "Well, I thought it'll turn you Human, but for some reason I feel that's been done before, oh well, never mind." I zapped him again, and he turned into a teal Pig, I got to admit, I was laughing, and Perry the Pig Snorted, "Oh, that's a weird color for a Pig, right Perry the _Pig_!" I laughed more, and zapped him another time, he turned into a teal Cow, he mooed, and then I fired again, and he turn into a teal Goat, he bleated, and I zapped him once more, turning him into a Teal Snake, and he hissed at me. "Oh, that's, was hilarious, alright back to business, like TURNING EVERYONE IN THE TRI-STATE-AREA INTO ANIMALS with my _Turn-People-Into-Animals-Inator!" _I maniacally laughed again "It doesn't matter what you look like, and it doesn't matter what you are! No, it does not, you can't stop me this time, 'cause you can't get out this time! NO, Perry the Snake, you just can't stop me!" I boasted. I set my attention on the Tri-State-Area. And feeling that I'm forgetting something. Am I? Oh, well, if it's important, I would have remember it.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

Oh the nerve of that guy, first he turned me in to a Dog, then a Pig, a Cow, a Goat, then a Snake, but at least I can slither out of this cage. "Dr. D, over here!" I hiss at him, all he could hear was a hiss, he turn around, and saw that I escaped, "PERRY THE SNAKE formerly known as PERRY THE PLATYPUS, HOW DID YOU ESCAPED?" Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he continued "Oh, I supposed I should have turned you into a larger animal so you won't escape though the spaces of the bars, either that or have the cage covered with wiring." While he was talking, I slithered onto the –Inator, made my way to where Dr. D was seating, since I'm a non-venomous snake, I bit his hand. He yelp in pain, pulled me off, toss me down on the ground, and fired at me again…I was a Platypus again, he tried firing at me again, but I dodged out-of-the-way. I like being a Platypus, being a Platypus is good enough for me. I jumped towards Dr. D. and I punched him knocking him out of his seat.

After Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell out of the seat, he found a wrench, pick it up, and swing it at me, I dodged, did a backward somersault using my tail to knock the wrench out of his hand, then he tried to punch me, but missed. Then I kicked him and he fell backwards, after that I pushed the Animal-Controller-Crown-Inator off the stand it was set on, it shattered. I ran towards my next target, I saw Doofenshmirtz's foot caught in the cord of his Shrink-Inator, he tripped and fall onto the Shrink-Inator and accidentally fired before he also accidentally unplugged it while trying to get his foot uncaught, "Well, at least I don't have to think about unplugging my old Shrink-Inator, any more." he said while getting up, looking towards me "My Turn-People-Into-Animal-Inator!" he exclaimed as I flipped it over, it landed hard on the railing of Dr. D's balcony, making discharged a blast before it exploded. After that I jumped off the balcony, I deploy my parachute as I heard the classic "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" from my nemesis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas's P.O.V.:<strong>_

We all got out of the Fire-Wheels Cars, and Buford commented "That was so thrilling, I could still feel the whatever it's called." Baljeet turn to him and said "Its call 'adrenaline' or 'adrenaline rush' Buford." then Buford gave him another over face wedge making Baljeet yelped "Aye!" and for some reason our Life sized Fire-Wheels play set shrunk.

_**Lynda's P.O.V.:**_

Lawrence pulled into the drive way, Candace was there all hyped up, she came up and pulled me out of the car and dragged me to the backyard with Lawrence followed suit. She pointed to the backyard, "Look, Mom! Look at what they're doing. Look at the giant Fire-Wheels play set!" Candace yelled, all I can see are the Boys and their friend, hanging around the tree in the backyard with a regular sized Fire-Wheels play set. "Candace you were just overreacting." I said and Candace face palmed herself and say "Just go make some pie."

Phineas turned to me and said "Hi, Mom!" while Ferb's just waving, "Hi Boys!" I greeted back, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" their friend greeted me. Lawrence and I greeted their friends back "Hi, Kids!" I heard chitterling as Perry came up to us, "Oh there you are Perry!" we all said in unison and Ferb picked up Perry. Then out of nowhere we all saw a beam struck Phineas and there was a pile of cloths with a lump under it where Phineas was, I, and all the others yelled "Phineas!"

_**Ferb's P.O.V.:**_

I'm shocked like everyone that Phineas disappeared, something moved under the cloths, and it came out from under the pile, and it was a BADGER with a head shaped like Phineas's except with a muzzle and a small nose instead of a nose like Phineas's, the badger had a tuff of red fur on the top of its head, like the hair of Phineas's was. Its fur was reddish-brown, with light brown going from the tip of its muzzle to between the eyes which were slightly farther apart than Phineas's eyes, and from its muzzle to the lower regain of its body is also light brown as well from there to underneath the tail of the badger. It had orange markings along its back and forming a stripe halfway around the side of its body, with white linings on the side of the orange markings, the white lines looks like lighting, the marking continues to the tail, and the Badger was standing on its hind legs and then we heard Phineas's voice came from its mouth. Is that Phineas? It is Phineas!

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

I was holding my head feeling at bit dazed for some reason, "Oh, what hit me?" I asked, then I notice everyone was a bit taller and looking at me weird. Why were they looking at me like that? As if reading my mind Ferb answered "We all saw that beam came out of nowhere and struck you, as a result, you were turn into a Badger." I notice that I have badger Paws, I looked close they were slightly webbed, I remember reading that Badgers' paws are slightly webbed for digging, then I turn around looking at myself, then notice that I have a tail, I move it back and forth. I exclaimed "Oh, that's so cool!" Ferb spoke up "To be honest, Phineas." I looked at Ferb as he continues "We wasn't sure it was you, 'til you spoke." I heard Candace yelled "See, Mom? See? One of Phineas and Ferb's other projects end up turning Phineas into a badger!" I spoke up telling them "We didn't build anything, which turns people into animals this summer." Candace then asked "You didn't?" I answered "None, that, I can remember, no." I turned to my Step-Brother, "Ferb?" He looked in our project book, shacks his head. This is like that one time when that weird machine landed in our front yard, and we reverse engineered the machine to figure out _what does it do._ Noticing everyone even Perry, was nervous and worried, I said "Well no treating over what's been done." Then I reassure them "I'm sure Ferb and I will figure something out." They seem to have calm down a bit, but still little worried.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

I can't believe it, my Owner: Phineas is a badger! And I can't leave, and go back to DEInc. to make Dr. D build a -Inator to reverse this, for two reasons one: Ferb was holding me tight, and two: it'll raise suspicions, but I have conference in my owners that they'll find a way to reverse this, they are smart kids. Ferb put me down next to Phineas, he hold me up on my hind legs, maybe to measure Phineas's size. Phineas was…shorter than me, he's below my bill, he looks like a one and a half a year old badger, well that's 12 in badger years.

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

Well the gang had to go home, "Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" I said as they left, "See, ya. Hope you find a way back to normal." Isabella said to me, "Okay, see ya, Isabella!" I said. Then we went inside of the house for dinner, I've asked "Mom, what's for dinner?" She replied "Well, what can Badgers eat? Because I don't want to feed you anything that'll cause badgers such as yourself health complication." Ferb answered Mom, "Well, Mom, badgers eats gophers, ground squirrels, moles, prairie dogs, wood-rats, kangaroo rats, deer mice-" Candace interrupts "Hey, Is there anything Phineas can eat that we can eat?" then Ferb answered "Well, badgers could also eat peas, green beans, mushrooms" Mom interrupts "Well how about chicken?" Ferb answers "Badgers can eat almost anything we can, but not too much peanut butter, I have an encyclopedia on badgers in our bookshelf in our room." Mom replied "Well for dinner there will be grilled chicken, with mashed potatoes, green beans and peas."

We sat at the dinner table having chicken topped with mushrooms and mashed potatoes, peas and green beans on the side, I started to eat, then I realized I wasn't using my silverware, I was eating the similar way as Perry does, and they were looking at me, "Oh, sorry." I wiped my mouth with the napkin, and clean off my fur, and tried to eat with my silverware, and resist the urge to eat the way that I was. I did somewhat well, well sort of, I ate the chicken whole… all of it, bones and all.

After dinner we got ready for bed, Ferb and I went to the bathroom, I have to use a step stool to up to the counter level, and I saw myself in the Mirror, I pull back my mouth to check out my new set of badger teeth, and said "Wow my canines are 2" long." I don't think my old toothpaste would do well on my new set of teeth', so I guess I'll have to use some of Perry's." I put the paste on my brush, and brushed my teeth, and then I cringe on the awful bitter taste. I think I'll make better tasting toothpaste for animals. Ferb was next to me brushing with his human toothpaste. After we finished brushing, we got on our pajamas, and we got in our separate beds, before we went to sleep I stated "Well, Ferb I know what we're going to do tomorrow." Then I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you like chapter: 1, in the next chapter, Phineas would be able to understand Perry, since Phineas is now a Badger. _**I've place some hints of my future Fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts (Which I **_don'town_**), can you guess which characters I placed in those hints? Can you guess what "KH4-W13-PL-PR" means? **_Please review... until next time shadowayn is out.. peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Geneitic Deconstuction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) Disney, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire owns the rights.

**Author's Note:** It took a while to update this Chapter; I was working on the first Chapter of my other Fanfiction on Kingdom Hearts (which I don't own, by the way), and I'm still work on that one, but as you can see I got chapter 2 of Phineas Flynn the Badger, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Phineas to his surprise, wakes finding he can understand Perry, Phineas started to develop badger instincts, they try to turn him back to human. Perry must stop Dr. D's plan to insinuate all construction sites, will the day turn out like it always does, or will this day be different.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Genetic Deconstruction:<p>

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

I woke up when the alarm clock went off, a mechanical hand extended out from the clock and poked Perry's head, he opened his eyes he chittered "Good Morning, Phineas." I replied "Good morning Perry." I love the sound of his chitters in the- Wait, what did he just said what I think he said or am I imagining things or is it the fact that I'm a Badger now? I said to Perry "Did you just said, what I think you said, Perry?" His eyes widen in surprise as if he slipped up, he said or should I say chittered "What? I didn't, I mean..." he did a plain chitter, then I stated "No, Perry, I know you said something, don't try covering it up." Then he sighed and chitter "Okay, okay, you caught me, you can understand my chitters." Then I thought back at the time when Ferb and I built the Train last summer and when Candace accused Perry for covering for us when we built the Animal translator and for the Train. "So Perry is what Candace said is true, about you trying to covering up for us?" I asked Perry.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

Once he asked me that question, I try to think of something to tell him without blowing my identity as a secret agent. This was so much easier when he couldn't understand me, let alone when Phineas wasn't Badger and now I'm stuck, "Uh, well. Yeah, I just don't want you guys to get busted, which is why I did not say anything, and why I destroyed that Disc containing the evidences of your train." I chittered. It was practically a half truth, because that wasn't the reason for the Animal Translator, and I couldn't tell him about the real reason for destroying the disc. And I don't want to tell him about Candace getting help from my Nemesis to bust them, and the results from them being busted. If Candace would have shown the Evidences of their train, they would have been sent to that Academy and they would have been corrupted there. If they knew that Candace agreed that if they get busted they would be sent to the Academy, and that would have strain their relationship, being sent away for the rest of last summer, and that would properly made it easier for the Academy to corrupt them, so I won't tell him that. Phineas said "Oh, Perry, you don't have to worry about us, if Candace wants to show Mom what we're doing, let her do so, okay?" I replied "Well, Phineas, I'll think about it." I really won't let Candace bust them, unless she _cancels_ _that_ _contact_.

_**Phineas's P.O.V.: **_

This is weird, I'm talking to Perry without the need for the Animal Translator, I replied "Okay, Perry." Then jump off of my bed walk over to my still sleeping stepbrother's, I look up at his bed, I am shorter, so I have to jump up on his bed, grab his shoulder to shake him awake.

_**Ferb's P.O.V.:**_

I felt something like claws poking into my shoulders in my sleep, I open my eyes, Phineas is trying to wake me, I sat up and I rubbed my shoulders, Phineas look at my face and said "Sorry Ferb, I guess I should get my claws trim." while looking at his paws, then he continues "Ferb, this is going to sound crazy, but I was talking to Perry. I mean I had a actually conversation with him." Then I stated "Well, you are a Badger now, Phineas. So it is a possibility that you can now understand other animals." Phineas then said eagerly "Yeah, that's what I thought. Well has much cool it is to be a badger, I wouldn't want to be a Badger forever." Then we headed to the bathroom to brush our teeth. After we brushed our teeth and got ready for the day.

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

After Ferb left the bathroom, I went into the shower, and I have to use Perry's animal shampoo and conditioner instead of my own. After I was done, I step out, I dried myself off and made some calls "Hello, I need some orders of parts for Genetic Chamber." I said into the Phone, the voice on the other end asked "Why?" I answered "Because, I was turned into a badger by a stray beam." The voice replied "Good thing you called when you did, we were about to close for 48 hours for remolding in 5 minutes." then I said "Okay, bye." and hang up. We went in the dining room and had breakfast. Ferb had cereal and I had leftovers from dinner last night, which is weird for me to do, because I don't usually have chicken for breakfast. I think it is the fact that I'm a badger, and now I have cravings for small vermin, amphibians, and fowl. After breakfast, we went to the backyard and started to draw out our plans for a Genetic Chamber to turn me is back into Human, we work on the construction, and a half of an hour later, we figured out how to get this to work.

I smelled something, I starting to crave and follow the smell to the tree. I'm having a weird urge to dig and I started digging near the tree and I kept digging. I found a ground gopher, I think I'm starting to get more badger like, and it tried to get away, but it only further triggers my instincts and chase after it and caught it and I bite into it and just devoured it. I just can't believe I did that and oddly enough, I kind of like the taste. I turned and crawled out of the hole.

_**Ferb's P.O.V.:**_

After I saw Phineas crawled out of the sett he just made, I saw his muzzle covered with blood, I think his badger instincts overpowered him. I said "I think we should start building that Genetic Chamber, before you hunt for gophers again. And Phineas. You have something on your muzzle." I hand over a handkerchief to Phineas so he could clean off his muzzle, he took it and wiped the substance off, and gave it back to me. I put it in my pocket, it's going to be stained, at least I know a trick to clean blood out, especially gopher's blood but it'll be default.

Isabella with the rest of the gang, came over with her Chihuahua, Pinky, who barked and Isabella said "Hey, Phineas Whatcha' Doin'?" Phineas turned to her and replied "Oh, hi Isabella, hi guys! As you seen yesterday, I was turned into a Badger by a mysterious beam. I think I started to develop some Badger instincts, 'cause I just ate a gopher a few seconds ago. We started construction of a Genetic Chamber and it will turn me back." We heard Irving squealed, what a weird kid, then Phineas continue "And to answer Pinky, even I am a Badger, I'm doing fine, how are you, Pinky?" Pinky barks, then Phineas spoke as a reply "Your welcome Pinky, good to know you're doing fine, also." He turns and looks up at Isabella and said "So do you guys want to help, Isabella?"

_**Isabella's P.O.V.:**_

I like being with Phineas, even if he's a Badger. I just miss the chance to get my "Watch a Bbdger dig for gophers" accomplishment patch. It was weird that he was having a conversation with my pet Chihuahua Pinky, yesterday I told Pinky what happened that day. Before I could reply to Phineas's question, I saw a bird in the sky, shadowing over us, it flew in the glare of the sun which was occurring my vision and then it flew out of the glare. I know the species of that bird, it's a Golden Eagle, one of the natural predators of the badger, so I pick up Phineas as fast as I can... he is so small, even smaller than Perry now that he is a badger, "Uh, Isabella, what are you doing?" Phineas asked, while we ran into his house. I answered while closing the sliding glass door. "Well, Phineas, let's just say, right now will not be a good time to get my 'Witness a Bird of prey in action' accomplishment patch." Since he is a badger he realized what I meant and said "Oh…" he paused for a minute and finishes "...thanks, Isabella!" He _thank me_, for saving him. He appreciates me.

We looked out the sliding glass door seeing the Golden Eagle perched on the branch, just waiting for Phineas to step out so it can pluck him off and eat him. I remarked "That bird needs to shoo off!" I turn to Phineas and said "Stay inside Phineas, we'll get that Eagle to shoo, and then we can continue building your Genetic Chamber." Then Baljeet said "Isabella, did you know, the scientific term for the Golden Eagle is Aquila chrysaetos'?" Then Buford gave him yet another over face wedgie and Baljeet complained "Why you keep doing that!" and Buford replied with a laugh. The Fireside girls, the gang and I went outside to coach the Eagle to get the heck out of here!

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

Candace came up behind me said "Okay," I turned to her "Mom and Dad went to the store and then they will be going to the vet to set up an appointment for you." I asked a bit confused, "Vet appointment?" , then again, I probably I kind of expected why, she answered "Yes, since you're a Badger, we have to set an appointment for you, and get you your shots and treatments, so you won't get any health complications. You may be more prone to diseases since you are now a badger." I guess I can see why I need one, I wouldn't want to get sick and I'm a badger now, and my new body won't react well to the treatments for humans. Then she noticed I was inside, but the others are outside, "Why are you inside, while your friends are outside?" she asked, I look out seeing the gang, and turn back to my sister and answered "They are trying to get the Eagle to leave so I can go out, without being pluck off by him." Candace looked at the bird and back at me then said "Will then don't go outside 'til that Bird leaves… wait 'him', how can you tell?" I answered her "Well, me now as an animal, I could tell the gender of other animals, speaking of other animals, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's P.O.V.:<strong>_

My owners' Friends got the Golden Eagle to leave, and good thing too. I don't want him near my badger owner. For some reason I feel that Eagle has a different kind of intentions, then just to make meal out of him, but a more nefarious plot, whatever he's gone now, so no need to worry about him now. I hid behind a fence, watching Phineas walking out, just before I enter the code to activate the spinning mechanism of the fence to catapult me into the shoot that leads to my Lair, I heard Candace stating "Okay, I won't call Mom to come, until you're back being human, because I do not want the Genetic Chamber to disappear before you can use it, it's like a Win/lose/win." I paused from pressing the dials, "Win/lose/Win?" we all questioned, she explains while I dial the code "Well, I win, if she sees you as a human, then she has to believe me that you guys built a genetic chamber, and all the other stunts that you pulled, but I lose, because she'll be too happy to bust you, and we win because the most important thing is that you're human again, and that's all that matters."

I was fledged into my shoot by the fence after code was verified when I heard Ferb started to say something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying while I was falling though the shoot, most likely commenting on Candace's use of the term of 'Win/Lose/Win', but the main thing is that Phineas will be back to human, and I won't have to worry about them being sent to _that_ Academy, and I don't need to make my Nemesis reverse the transformation of Phineas. I landed on my chair, waiting, and wonder what's taking him? So I press the button to let him know I am here.

_**Major Francis Monogram's P.O.V.:**_

Carl and I were playing that band game in cooperative campaign mode, during the _battle of the Bands_, I'm not all that good playing it, let alone playing it against the computer that could mess up our performance "Sir, you better pick it up, they are starting to boo." I remark at him "I could hear them, Carl!" the computer gave us hazards messing us up even more, "Oh, ouch, he gave us some trap triggers, and we got to avoid hitting those. Oh Sir, he's winning." Carl stated. I replied "I got it, Carl." while I accidentally hit those trap triggers, somehow I only been able to hit those triggers perfectly, but they're the wrong ones. Just then we heard a beeping "Oh, he's here!" I exclaimed, we paused the game, I approached my screen, I turn it on, and saw Agent P setting there, waiting for his assignment, I just quickly briefed him, "Oh, Agent P! Well you know what to do, stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz." He saluted me and left, and we quickly resumed the game, the music is picking up even faster, and we heard a louder booing.

_**Agent P's P.O.V.:**_

I got on my new secret agent jet-cycle, its teal with a hint of blue and white, it looks like one of those spy cycles on the video game that I see my owners playing every ones and a while, they don't play video games as much as other kids their age do. I open the hatch and enter the vehicle, then the hatch close, the platform which it is set on raised up to the streets, then I speed my way to the building. When I got there I heard the Jingle …_Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated, where evil is not debated, nor is it any underrated… _well, it looks like that he managed to write some additional lyrics to his jingle.

I parallel parked between two vehicles, got out of the cycle and entered the building and headed to the elevator, I entered and press the pit house button, and the elevator lifted. When the doors opened, I exited the elevator, head my way to Doofenshmirtz's Apartment, I just open the door and enter, and then I walk into a trap. Then Dr. D said "Oh Perry the Platypus, welcome! Did you like my additional lyrics? I should still write more to it." I looked at his new –Inator, he walked over to it, then introduced it to me "Anyways, Behold my Structures-Insinuator-Inator! I'll use this to insinuate any structures including construction sites in the entire Tri-State-Area!" I chitter in response sarcastically "Let me guess, it has something to do with you emotional backstory." Even though he can't understand me, he could tell what I was thinking by my expression on my face, "Yes, I have a backstory for this one, and watch your tone next time."

_**Dr. Doofenshmirtz's P.O.V.:**_

I start with my flashback explaining to Perry the Platypus my backstory, "Yesterday, on my way to home from the store, the traffic was moving very, very, veerrry, slooooowly, I could have crawl on my belly to and though the entire 200 miles dash event, 200 times and crawl my way back to the car, and the cars still wouldn't have moved even a micro centimeter, it took me _**hours**_ just to get to the cause of the jammed traffic. I look to my left and there it was: a Construction site! And I'm not telling you what the other drivers said to me, let me tell you Perry the Platypus it wasn't very nice, I may be an Evil scientist, but I never said or heard such…oh how should I say it, rudeness, it took me more hours to get past it, and people was cutting me off, finally I got home, but when I put the products up, all the non-dairy ice-creams were all melted! So now you know why I want to use this –Inator, to incinerate all construction sites in the entire TRI-STATE-AREA!" After I finished my backstory I pointed my to –Inator.

_**Perry the Platypus's P.O.V.:**_

Dr. D states "It looks my previous Least-Likely-Inator, but it's bulkier, the steam tubes are set up differently, connecting to the power pack which is on the back of the turret, so it can turn 360 degrees without unplugging the tubes, like that one time when I tried shooting my brother Roger the mayor and you with it, you run around, when I tried to turn it 360 degrees, the tube unplugged then the -Inator exploded." he rubbed his chine and thinking about whatever happened "Man you were hangery that day, eating all my sandwiches, well anyway, you can't do the something with this one, causing the tube to unplug I mean ." I don't remember that, I'm just as confused as I were when I came back from the _Pet wash_ last summer Candace took me to, so she could impress her boyfriend Jeremy. And got to my lair, and Major Monogram said that I did excellent with my 100th battle with Doofenshmirtz, and he said that I was a number hit on the O.W.C.A. website, I need to look into that video, and find out who is this _Impostor_! I can't worry about that now, so I moved that thought to the side for a while, right now I need to stop Doofenshmirtz. I escaped and ran towards my Nemesis, and as he aims his weapon at the first construction site, I punch him in the face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace's P.O.V.:<strong>_

"Okay, the Genetic Chamber is done!" Phineas exclaimed, "Good, so are you going to step in before the Mysterious Force takes it away?" Phineas replied "Hold on, it needs to warm up." He pauses then he turned to me, and asked "Mysterious Force? I don't think so." Then I said "Well, listen to this." I start to sing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace's Musical sequence: Mysterious Force:<strong>_

_Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you, __So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me. __It gives me pain when I see what you my Brothers do, __But no one else ever can see._

_I just want the truth known, so I call Mom on the phone, __But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears. __Whatever you build every day, it gets taken away, __No one sees it, of course, it's some mysterious force._

_To our mother every story's preposterous, __Never believes no matter what I do. __But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess, __I'd prob'ly think I'm crazy, too._

_I just want the truth known, so I call Mom on the phone, __But by the time she gets here, the whole thing disappears. __Whatever you build every day, it gets taken away, __By some mysterious force, no one sees it, of course._

_Some mysterious force, __Some mysterious force, __Some mysterious force, __Some mysterious force._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas's P.O.V.:<strong>_

After Candace finished her song, I commented "Well, I'm not convince, I think where ever that beam that turned me into a badger came from, is the same source that causes our inventions to disappear everyday." Candace replied "Well, Phineas, you have your theory, I have mine." I look over to our Genetic Chamber "Okay, the Chamber is at 50% operational, but it has to be at least 90%, to at least turn me back into Human." Ferb then states "If he uses it too early, Phineas will be a Hybrid, if he uses it at 90%, then he'll still be able to understand animals when he's back to being human, at 100% it will be like he was never turned into a badger in the first place." Then we heard something landed on the branch, and looked up, it's that Golden Eagle again. Isabella pick me up again, and while she is carrying me back into the house, I heard the Eagle squawked directly at me "You can't hind from me forever badger!"

_**The Golden Eagle's P.O.V.:**_

I saw that muddling little girl carried that badger back inside his house, no matter, when he least expect it, I _will_ carry him off…_alive._ I will not eat him like I did with other badgers, but I will bring him to my master who is a Rogue Superior who dissented from the O.W.C.A., I, myself, am a Rogue Agent, my Master is the head of the Secret International Criminal Organization or S.I.C.O. we are the exact the opposite of the O.W.C.A., we also have spies in the O.W.C.A. HQ giving us Intelligence, we also practice the Illegal sport of Badger-Digging, which is abducting badgers, and ether dragging them out of their setts, by the use of terriers or just snatching them from their human families who owns them, I was assigned to do just that. This Badger from what I overheard, he was once a human then he got turned into a Badger, by a beam, now since he's a Badger, one way or another he'll be snatch up himself and he'll be force to fight against the dogs that we have abducted as well. We abducted both wild and domestic badger and dogs from across the globe, from America, Britain, Japan, and other countries.

S.I.C.O. has Divisions all over the globe, not even O.W.C.A. knows about our group, and we know some agents who we also abducted, some of which are badger agents and dog agents, they'll refuse to fight in our sport, unless we use their host family as leverage... or real Families in this Badger's case.

I heard a shout "Alright, you birdy, shoo!" I just Squawked at the Badger's Sister, she yelled at me "You heard me, Leave!" then I turned around and rudely shake my tail feathers at her and flew off. I'll get that Badger sooner or later.

_**Candace's P.O.V.:**_

I saw the Eagle flew off, and Phineas came out, he walk over to the Chamber, "It's at 75%, we still need to wait." he examined. I heard a car door close, "Mom's home!" and started to run to them "I got to stale her long enough for you to get to use the Chamber to turn you back." Then Phineas states "I think it's only a coincidence that our inventions vanish at the same time that mom gets home. Like I said before, whatever turned me into a badger properly is the same thing that makes our inventions vanished everyday." I open the gate turn to him and replied "Well I'm not taking any chances, I want you human again." I ran out and headed towards the Sedan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry the Platypus' P.O.V.:<strong>_

I tried to look for a self-destruct button, for some reason I can't find it, it doesn't have one! Then I remember Dr. D. did mentioned something about the tubes. His -Inators always have some flaws, either its a self-desrtuct button, a reverse switch, or making them backfire on themselves or in this case, these tubes. I grab the tubing and started pulling, but Doof grab me I kicked him and he let go of me, and he fell on a lever and the roof retracted and the floor began to rise, "Making our battle public, again, are we?" he said "Well, Fine with me!" I still have a hold of the tubing, so I pulled it out of the Power pack of the –Inator, "My Structures-Insinuator -Inator!" Dr. D exclaimed the –Inator starts to sizzle and letting out steam, then the pressure starts to build up in the base of the –Inator. I started to run to the edge and I pulled out a remote, I press the button to call my Jet-Cycle which also have a hovercraft mode, as it pulled up, "Oh, nice ride." Dr. D Commented, then said "I mean Curse you Perry the Platypus!" as I jump in Jet-Cycle, then flew the Craft out of there. I saw in the rearview mirror of my Jet-Cycle, the –Inator blast off of the roof, then it fired and exploded. I headed back to my Lair to return the Jet-cycle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Linda's P.O.V.:<strong>_

Here she comes and I said to her "Well, let's just get this over with." I headed my way to the backyard, she steps in the way and said "Mom, wait just a minute." I still continue to head my way to the backyard, she tries to hold Lawrence and I back, by making us drag her as she latching to our lags. I looked down at her and said "Candace, let go." she obeyed and got up, she said while I move towards the fence "But, Phineas and Ferb have built a Genetic Chamber, so Phineas can use it to turn him back Human and I don't want it to disappear before they can use it!" then I open my gate and saw my son Phineas still a badger, my step-son Ferb, and their friends. Candace ran to Phineas, "Hi boys!" I greeted and the kids greeted me back, and there is no Genetic Chamber.

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

"Hey, Phineas what happened to the-" I answered her before she could finished "Well, I don't know we turn our backs for one second then it was gone. I still go with my theory, Candace." Perry waddled into the yard "I'm back from my stroll around the town." I heard Perry chittered, I turned to him and said "Oh there you are Perry! So that's where you go every day, just strolling around town, huh? Well, Okay." Perry has his eyes widen as he chitter "Phineas you're still a Badger, you didn't get to use it before it vanished!" I answered my pet "No, no I did not, Perry." Then I heard Irving squealing, "Oh, you can talk to animals, Phineas? That's so Sweet!"

I heard mom said "I'll head inside, did Candace told you about your appointment?" I replied "Yes, yes she did." My parents went inside the house. She did not notice my digging job by the tree. I turned to Ferb "Well Ferb I know what we're…redoing... Uh, well, day after tomorrow, because all the companies that we get all our supplies from are closed for remodeling."

_**Ferb's P.O.V.:**_

Irving exclaimed "What? You guys never do anything more than once, why are you redoing the Genetic Chamber?" Phineas replied "Well, Irving, I didn't get to use it, I need to turn back into a human." Then Irving replied back "But Phineas, you and Ferb never repeat anything before." Phineas said back to him "Irving, I want to be human again." Irving still not getting it replied "But, two of the same projects two days in the row?" I said "Irving, technically it would be two days in one week, not in the row, since we can't do it tomorrow." Phineas did not heard me, he was looking at Irving.

I was next to Phineas, so I was the only one who barely heard him quietly growled like he was a bit annoyed, I saw his badger ears pull back, and his tail tensed up, I was the only one who noticed. Phineas tries to reply as calmly as he can without showing his annoyance, "Well, Irving we didn't get to use it, I need to be HUMAN again, I do not want to be a badger forever, some until I'm back to being human we will keep redoing this." Irving replied "Well, there weren't any repeats in the book, but okay." I think if this conversation would have continued, Phineas may have snapped at him, if not became aggressive towards him. Then mum came out, and told Phineas "We'll Phineas, we have to take you to the vet." she stood up and eyed to the left "This is weird." Phineas replied "Okay, mom." Then we say bye to our friends for the day, then mum, dad, Phineas, Candace and I holding Perry entered the car and head off to the vet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I drove up to the Danville Veterinarian Building. We exited the Sedan, and then entered the Building, "Hello, Madam." I greeted the madam behind the desk, "Hello, Sir. What I can do for you?" She asked me "We're where for the appointment for our badger son." She didn't catch the 'son' part, she said "Your pet badger?" Phineas then spoke up "I'm not they're Pet, I'm they're son…" Phineas gestured to his Mum Linda, and I. Phineas continued "…I was turned into a badger by a stray beam that came out of nowhere." She looks surprised and said "If I wasn't seeing or hearing this, I would never believe it." She was staring at Phineas, "Yeah, I was shock too, it was an uncontrollable incident that occurred yesterday."

_**Phineas's P.O.V.:**_

She look at me "Well since you are a Badger now, you have to get your shots and all of the routine check-ups for animals which will be staying in a human home for a while, _even _if you were a human before, you still have to get those treatments." I replied "Yeah, I was already been informed of that by my sister Candace." Then she looked to Perry, and then asked my dad, "Well since you brought your pet platypus, do you want him to get his monthly checkup too?" Dad then answered "May as well." Perry started to squirm in Ferb's arms whimpering "No! I don't want my shots, no, nooo!" I was only who could understand him, he was absolutely horrified, and he's like this every time he's going to get his routine checkup. We waited for about a half of a minute in the waiting room, and then the Veterinarians came in and call us in, it just like getting my checkups from my doctor from when I was human. We walked in and I was first to get my check-ups. I turn to Perry and said "Stop your worrying Perry, it'll be alright."

Perry's and properly now also my Veterinarian: Doctor Wales, picked me up and place me on the operation table, and he check my blood pressure, he wrapped the part of the sphygmomanometer "So that's a sphygmomanometer for Animals, hey Ferb another 'S' word that isn't use by kids, or don't that apply to me now that I a badger, does it?" I said towards Ferb, I just said that because I want another "s" word check off, he stated "Well, I guess it still does count, even as a badger." He pulled out his notepad then checked it off.

Doctor Wales then said "Okay, your blood pressure is A-Okay." Then he shaved my arm or should I say foreleg, he pulled out a needle, places the needle into my foreleg and took my blood samples, he tries to make a conversation "I heard that you were a kid, but you were turn into a badger?" I replied "Yes, yes it's true." I replied, then he gave me a rabies shot, then hold my head back put drops into my nostrils, then he place a stethoscope on my chest, he listened to my heart beats, then Dr. Wales said "Okay, You're healthy." He then petted me, properly used to petting animals, so he did it out of habit "That's a good Badger… uh, Kid." You know I kind of like that, he did the same with Perry, after Perry's checkup which it took him longer than I because he was struggling, we went back into the waiting room, my parents paid for the checkups. They brought the Flea drops for Perry and myself.

Then after words, we went home, it was late, and we had fish for dinner, after we finish eating, we got ready for bed, Mom placed the flea drops on Perry and I. Then Ferb, and I went to our room along with Perry, we got into our beds, Perry went to Ferb's bed, I went to mine and we retired for the night. I curled up on my bed like animals do, but for some reason tomorrow feels like it will be a different experience, but what could possibly happen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Well I hope you like this chapter, in the next chapter, Perry will tell Phineas, Phineas promises to not tell, while they were talking, animal control thinking they are wild, catches them, and things will start getting interesting. To find out more, wait for next chapter, until then, review please... shadowayn is out...peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Perry tells Phineas

**Disclaimer:** Phineas and Ferb all of its Elements (i.e. Character, places, etc.) doesn't belong to me, they belong to Disney, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Dan Povenmire.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took forever, but you know I was working on my Fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts (which I do not own), by the way check that one out. And now to the continuation of the Story, so here it is, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Perry has a nightmare of the Impostor stealing his life from him, so he goes to check the clip of the 100th battle with Doofenshmirtz to found out who had impersonated him that day. Phineas no longer have his human dialect, Ferb's is talkative today, Perry use his day off to tell Phineas his about secret identity, and Phineas promised not to tell, not even Ferb. While they were talking Animal Control catches them thinking they are wild, and things starts to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Perry tells Phineas

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

As I slept, I start was twitching, I toss and turned, dreaming _I got to my lair Monogram gave my Mission, I went to the DEI Building, I got trap, then I saw the Impersonator and he Foiled Doofenshmirtz's plan, he smirked at me, I looked into his eyes, I saw myself falling into a vortex hearing "Cruse you _NEW_ Perry the Platypus!" I landed in my backyard I saw my Owners, and Phineas was Human I ran to him, and saw _him_ the Impersonator "Oh there you are Perry!" He's _not_ Perry _I'm _Perry, I saw Major Monogram he said "Oh, Agent P or regular platypus you've been replaced." I look down, the ground turn into water I saw myself on the other end, and I fell into though the water, and drifted into another vortex, I fell and saw the Impersonator yet again he was a giant, he chased after me, I ran past a poll, and a House and the same loop, I look back and he wasn't there I turned and saw him again, and open his mouth and slam his Monster Jaws, _I jerked awake, looking around I was in my Owners' room, I turned around and _saw him again, _I stumbled back, it was just a nightmare, like one of those nightmares when you wake up, and you still saw the same figure from the nightmare for a second, I looked again and he was gone.

I look towards Phineas' bed; Phineas was still a Badger sleeping, and curled on top of his bed his face into his tail, sleeping next to the spot where I sleep, I look at his clock it said 3:37 am. That nightmare I had kind of made me worried, I got to check in on this _Imposter, _who is he? I made my way to the laundry basket jumped in, and landed in my chair, log into the O.W.C.A internet, and I typed in "Agent P's 100th battle with Doofenshmirtz" And the clip appeared, I clicked it, I saw the "loading…" with the circle spinning the words "SPY" with the Agent's eye behind it wearing a fedora, then the video plays…

* * *

><p><em>In the Viral-video, Doofenshmirtz was working on what I presume was the Least-Likely-Inator and I saw the Imposter… <em>wait isn't that the regular platypus from the Zoo? It is! He's the Imposter?_ He's coming in on the helicopter-chair, crashing through the window roof, the chair landed, startling Dr. D who jumped on his –Inator, and looked and saw him thinking it was me, and then he said "Perry the Platypus, so kind of you to finally decided to show up." He presses a button remote and catches him into a restraint "Gots 'yah." He tosses his remote, he jumped down _and I decided to skipped his monologue,I played it again, _he's talking about what is he planning with this device_, I continue to skip_ up to the point of this Imposter's escape, the Remote fell landed on the button side releasing the Imposter, Dr. D seeing this he said "Perry the Platypus you escaped already?" he just waddled to a cup of spilled coffee, and started to lick, _maybe he's not what I thought he was_, Dr. D said "No, don't do that, I've haven't clean here in weeks!" _Okay, I got to admit, a slight humorous smile appeared on my face watching this clip.

_Doofenshmirtz walked to the Platypus _which I was starting to think he's just a normal Platypus, and yet somehow he defeated Dr. D.,I continue to watch the clip_, when Dr. D. walked near the -Inator he said "Oh, down on all fours? I know that fighting technic" he also got all fours "Singapore-crab, I learned it in Hoboken." He crawled from side to side, "Oh, yeah, I'm going to sidewalk…" he got up and clapping his hand like a crap, "…all over you, Perry." He looked towards the platypus who he thinks is me saying "Oh-h-h, I see what you're doing; you're missing with my head." He starts to twiddle his finger around his ear "Trying to get into my mind, move around in there, rearranging the furniture, and make me repaint the kitchen."_

Watching this is bringing me near to laughter_ "Oh, yeah, you in for it, serve with butter." He chuckled, the platypus waddled to the sandwich stand, _I remember the Zoo Keeper on the News report mentioned that he loves sandwiches,_ he waddle past the Doctor as the Dr. D. got back on his hands, noticing the platypus wasn't near the puddle of spilt coffee, "Hey, whacha'- Hey that's my Sandwich display casa-a-a-a!" he was cut off when the platypus knock over the display case, I figured he is trying to get some sandwiches, the display case landed on Dr. D. sandwiches flying everywhere, _I was snickering, starting to feel little relief that no one was trying to steal my life_, some land on a table, and a chair, on a lever, on the –Inator and on the same switch that I knock Dr. D onto on my last Mission, then one sandwich landed near Dr. D's face._

_The platypus came running towards the Doctor who starts to scream in fearing the platypus was going to hit him, but instead he went for the sandwich and ate it and running pass the doctor who then said "A fake out, huh." Then he got from under the case "Okay Perry the Platypus, the claws are off now, here on in I fight man style!" clinching his fingers and jump at the platypus who grabbed the sandwich pushing the lever over making a brick wall to ascend from the ground and the Doctor cashed into it, and when he said "Okay why did I installed this wall brick." _I started to laugh_, he ran to the table and jump on it to eat it, Dr. D ran to asking "What's the matter Perry the Platypus?" pointed at the platypus "Don't they feed you at the Agency?" He jump at him, and the platypus just started run for another sandwich and grab the sandwich on the switch causing the floor to ascend Dr. D then said "Oh, you want to go public? Fine!" Then the roof opened._

_Dr. D then said "Hey, Perry the Platypus, I've been going about this all wrong." Pointing at the platypus that waddled to him "I should be zapping you with the least-likely-Inator so you lose!" he ran towards his –Inator and turned it 180 degrees aiming it at the platypus, "But, first I got to get this sandwich out of the way." Tossing it on my chair that the platypus seemly used to get to DEI, the platypus came running the sandwich pass the –Inator, the doctor said "Hah, ah, Perry the Platypus run!" The Doctor turned it another 180 "But this time you're not likely-a-h-h-h!" The plug snapped out of the power box spraying steam in his face, then the platypus got on the chair, and helicopter extended out of it and lifted off heading back to my lair, the doctor mourning "Oh, I should've zapped myself, so I win!" then his –Inator exploded pretty like the Stature-Insinuate-Inator did, then the clip ended with the message saying "Replay?" _I close out. And its official there was no one trying to steal my life, Dr. D is so prophetic, losing to a normal Platypus who had no idea what was going on.I use the elevator to go back up to the house and enter my Owners' room, I then walked to Phineas' bed and jumped on, and slept next to Phineas, and circled before laying down, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'S P.O.V.:<strong>_

As I watch from the shadow in my office at the arena down below where a black and white Badger Agent which my Golden Eagle abducted from his host family being forced into fighting one of those Dogs who was also abducted from Japan which by the way are very good fighters, my Eagle came through the window perched on my right padded arm, I turn on my translator ear piece so I can understand him, he placed on his black bowler hat which I assigned the Ex-Agents to wear like fedoras that the Agents of the O.W.C.A. which I used to work for as one of the Superiors before I dissented from there, he raise up his wings and squawked "Colonel, I saw a new potential recruit, a Badger who we can forced him in our army so we can take over the world." As I lesson to him, I asked "So you haven't captured him?" My Golden Eagle named Avian who ruffled his feathers, then defended "It was that muddling little girl who keeps hauling the Badger away from me!" "Save it." I cut him off, "I think I have enough units, once Alpheus my Alpha Dog takes over his assigned area in Japan, and then we can start our raise in power." I turned to him and said "But it doesn't hurt to have additional recruits to our army, and if they refused to join us, they will have to continue to be force to fight in our sport." I throw my arm which Avian is perched on to "Now go and get me a new recruit." I order him to fly off back to Danville, from our current location which is a secret Island.

I also assigned the Ex-O.W.C.A. Scientist: Dr. Locogisu, who is also an Ex-Japanese Scientist before, he should be able to Seize South Dakota, and take over that Organization of evil Scientists, then soon the world. I look down at the Arena and the Badger has won the fight by biting the jugular of his opponent, he wouldn't have done that if I haven't use his host family as leverage so that he'll have to put in his all while only using his animal side without using konfu, that Badger look downcast as if he didn't want this, he look up and glared at me, then he look back at the Dog he has just killed, I turned off my Translator ear piece, as some of my security grab him and currying him back to his cage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' P.O.V.:<strong>_

I woke up when the hand that usually pokes Perry poked me in the head. I got up and woke up Perry, "Oh Phineas good morning." He Chittered, I replied "Good morning, Perry." I toss my pillow at Ferb on other end of the room to wake him; he got up "Come on Ferb, wake up." He looks at me and he replied "Phineas, you just chittered." I tilted my head in confusion "Chittered, come on Ferb stop kidding around." I said, he blinked his eyes, and looked at my face, reading my expansion and said "Phineas, I'm not joking, you are chattering."

_**Ferb's P.O.V.:**_

When I said that, Phineas chittered again, "I think this is because you've been a Badger too long. Now you've lost your human dialect." I said, I don't usually talk this much, He chittered again, I look to the bathroom gesturing that he as to look at himself in the mirror, we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth, Phineas jump on the stool and looked in the mirror then chittered, he look at me a bit shock.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

I was a bit worried that Phineas started to chitter than talking, and hearing the conversation learning Phineas lost his human dialect, I follow them to the bathroom and heard Phineas said or chittered "Okay, Ferb you're right, I can't believe it, one day I'm speaking English fluently, then the next I can't, I can only chitter." Ferb did not understand what he said, but I think he knew what he said and put a comforting hand on Phineas who chattered "Thanks Ferb."

I walk out, and got on my hind Legs, put on my fedora then heard Phineas chattering "Hey, Where's Perry." As I enter a hatch in the wall to entered my lair, today was supposed to be my day off, but my off days are always getting interrupted by an emergency mission to stop Dr. D. so I entered anyway just in case, after the elevator lowered I got on my chair, and Major Monogram's face appeared "Oh, Agent P, why you're here it's you day off, and Doofenshmirtz isn't doing anything today, so your mission is to enjoy your day off." I saluted him the screen went off, and I went back up the elevator and entered the house.

I'm considering about telling Phineas my secret, taking the fact that he is a Badger. I can explain why I couldn't tell him before which I couldn't have done when we were in the Second Dimension, I walked into the kitchen and heard a conversation between my Owners and their Mom "So Phineas you lost your human dialect?" Phineas then nodded "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Phineas' Mom put her hands on Phineas and Ferb, and looks to Ferb "So I guess you could be Phineas mouth piece or he can white down what's on his mind on a paper." Ferb then said "I think if given time we could tell what Phineas is thinking." Their Mom then said "Well, maybe." She stood up "Your father and I are going to the antique store." "Okay, Mom." Phineas said I walk up to Phineas I chittered "Uh, Phineas?" he turned around and chittered "Oh, there you are Perry, your home early." I replied "Actually Phineas can walk and talk with me?" He replied "Oh, sure thing Perry." Phineas get Ferb's attention Phineas looked at me and Ferb figured what Phineas meant, then Candace came and asked the Boys "What are you two doing?" Ferb shrugged, "Phineas, I know you have something planned, so what are your plans, 'cause I want to bust you." Ferb said "Candace, this morning Phineas couldn't speak anymore." Candace then said "What? Why?" Ferb said "I think it's because that he's a Badger too long." "Well, I'm sure when he's human again that'll be fixed, hey where's Perry and Phineas?" I heard Candace asked as Phineas and I went outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' P.O.V.:<strong>_

We are walking down Maple Street and Perry asks "Phineas, can I tell you some?" I respond "Sure you can Perry, go ahead." Perry then chittered "Can you keep a secret Phineas?" I look to him and thought for a moment and chittered "Yes, yes I can keep your secret." Perry then chattered "Good, the reason I didn't tell you this before is because I don't want to be relocated." I just stared at him and asked "'Relocated', what do you mean by 'Relocated'?" we stop I got on all four to look at him directly, he sighed and chittered "Yes, you see I'm a…a Secret Agent." I was shocked to hear this and yet I felt like Déjà vu like something like this happened before so I asked "So did I found this out before?" Then Perry answered "Yes, yes you did, that day of the anniversary of my adoption last summer you and Ferb, somehow found your way to my Nemesis Doofenshmirtz's Building not knowing he is an Evil Scientist, you helped him build a portal to an Alternate Dimension, we meet the other Dimension Doofenshmirtz who was the Ruler of that Tri-State Area, and also was a member to an Evil Organization who control these creatures of darkness." I was a bit confused I asked "Creatures of Darkness?" and Perry said "Yes, in the second Dimension these are creatures created from darkness in People's hearts. Then my other Dimension self who was a Platyborg almost attack you two and I defended you guys."

I think I'm starting to remember some of that, Perry continued "You got mad at me because I didn't tell you my secret, and we escape, then we meet this other group who fights those Creatures in that Dimension, then we meet the other Dimension version of you two, then Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz broadcasted the message to me threating to turn myself in or that he'll hurt you two or _even he'll Drafted you." _What does he meant by Draft? I asked Him "'Draft'?" He answered _"In other words he'll would turn _you_ into one of those Creatures, and place me in a difficult circumstance that if he turns you into a creature of darkness, he'll sent you as one of those things after Ferb, leaving me to have… well I don't want to mention it,_ so I turned myself in so he won't do it, then he broke his side of the bargain by setting a trap you guys and this other group when you came to the rescue, we try to escape with the Resistance, but the carts caught on fire they have to separate the carts and lefts us with the other group behind." Then I chattered "I think I remember what happen after that, we were brought to the second Dimension Doofenshmirtz and he tried to make Ferb and me to repair his machine, so he could invade our Dimension and also bring a replica of the same machine that has awaken the Creatures in that dimension to wake our Dimension version of those things, is that right?"

_**Animal Catcher Senior Officer's P.O.V.:**_

I was diving down the street and saw a Badger and a Platypus that looks like they are having a conversation, but a Platypus is not native to America, and I sure they are wild. I turn to my Co-Officer with brown hair and wearing the same green suit as I, and I said "Okay Bob, we got wild animals to catch." Bob turned to me and said "Earl, I think that Platypus might be a Pet." And I replied sarcastically "Yeah, I sure the Badger is a Pet too." thinking he's wrong because I'm in charge and he's not and he said it "Get real Bob!" So we got out of our Animal Control Van got our animal graspers to go and catch them.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

Great all of the memory starting to flow back into his memory, I conclude "…Then after the Second Dimension group and the Resistance returned to their Dimension, we have to get your memories erased so I do not have to be relocated." He nodded his head in understanding, I then asked him "So Phineas, please tell no one not even Ferb about our conversation, just keep it between us?" Phineas then thought for a moment tilting his head and said "Sure Perry, your secret is safe with me." Then out of nowhere Animal graspers got around our neck and tighten and these two Animal Control officers pick us up like we're wild, I tried to get free, so did Phineas who chattered "Hey guys! Let us go, we are not wild."

_**Bob's P.O.V.:**_

The Animals were struggling to get off, and chattering like crazy, we shelved them into the cage and we drove to the pound, ones we got there, we got our tools opened the Cage to the Badger, and quickly place the grasper around his neck, Earl when he opened the cage, Platypus ran out and try to loosen the Badger's restraints, Earl my senior Co-Office manage to catch the Platypus, but the Platypus grab the pole and Flipped Earl, I started to point and Laugh, then Joe another Animal Control Officer grab the Platypus with another grasper. "You got toss by a Platypus!" Then I started to laugh again, the badger got loose and I shot a tranquilizer dart at the Badger.

_**Perry's P.O.V.:**_

Once the Animal Control got us in to the Building, the Doctor at the Office went to check if the we have tags, she use a scanner and rub it across me, she said "Okay, this Platypus is owned by the Flynn-Fletcher Family, the Platypus name is Perry, his chip number is 10671-8500-10447, so we could call them today and they can pick him up tomorrow during business hours." The one of the Animal Control then said "Hey, looks like that this Platypus had its Venom sacs removed from his feet." The Doctor replied "Will they had to, so the Platypus could be adoptable." Then they pick up Phineas who is still tranquillized scan for a chip but he doesn't have one "Well, looks like that this Badger has no pet ID, so tomorrow if no comes to pick him up, he'll go back to the Wild." What, back to the Wild? They place me in a cage across of Phineas' cage. I heard the woman dial the number to our house "Hello, is this the Flynn-Fletchers'? …I'm called to inform you that your Pet's here… yep. You can come to pick him up at 9:00 am… yes, yes because we are close to the public now… you're welcome , bye" She hung up, well I hope they get here before these people sends Phineas off to the wild.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lynda's P.O.V.:<strong>_

Lawrence and I came home, and I saw Step-Son Ferb and my Daughter Candace said to me "Mom, Phineas is out walking with Perry." Isabella is there and she said "Perry's usually back by now." Then phone rang I Pick it up and answered "Hello? …yes, yes it is…" my eyes widen "Our Pets' there? Phi-" She cuts me off "At 9:00 AM tomorrow, why not today? …Okay, thanks…" and he added "But the Badger isn't, Hello?" I hung up the phone, and said "She hung up before I could say that Phineas is not a pet Badger he's our son, we'll tell them when we pick them up. "Isabella was shock "Phineas is at the Pound, then let's go get him!" Lawrence the answered "Yes, I agree, but the pound is lock up, so we have to wait 'til tomorrow to pick him up with Perry." I hope my son is alright, I'm so worried about him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I saw Phineas laying there tranquillized, Then I saw a man in a green uniform with lot of badges, and a symbol of three lines on top and bottom with a star two leaves, and black boots a man with a black trimmed hair, with gray along the side apparently we use some of the hair product for product for middle age man... Wait, He's Command Sergeant Major Kevin John Weaver, he is in the higher division of O.W.C.A., he hold more authority then my Superior, but what is he doing here? He walk up to Phineas and talk to the Lady next "Max." The lady then place her hands on her head pull off a mask like Carl, it's not a woman it's a young boy with black hair saluting Weaver, "Yes, Sir?" The Superior then said "See that Badger there?" the boy named Max apparently his CSM Weaver's Intern "I want you to open the cage, and I'll recruit him." So he open the Cage and Carry Phineas off, I chattered out loud, but he has already carry Phineas off and on his way to the Training Felicity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ferb's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I woke up, and I called the Companies so when we get Phineas and Perry from the Pound so we can turn Phineas back into a Human, but they all said that the remodeling is going to take longer about a week, after breakfast Dad, Mum, Candace, and I entered the Car. And drive to the Pound and we entered the building and Mum talked to the woman "Hello we're here to pick up our Badger and Platypus.' The woman said "Badger? I was only referring to your Platypus Perry." Mum the said "Yes, Badger, he's our Badger." The Lady then said "We didn't find any ID on the Badger, someone already pick him up and now he's in a special program for Animals before they are sent to the O.W.C.A. Animal Shelter, now you have to wait two weeks then you can show your papers for the Badger." They carry out Perry he waddled to us, Mum then retorted "Now we have to wait two weeks?" the Lady then replied "Yes, yes you do sorry." This is just great now we have to wait for two weeks to get Phineas back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Well, it looks like Phineas might become a Secret Agent, who is this Colonel? And Guess who's going to be a new Evil Scientist? I hope you like this Chapter, and the underline section is a reference to my other Fanfiction I'm working on, I will update the next chapter A.S.A.P., please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Phineas' Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire, except for OCs.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took long, but there was a storm that missed up the capability of it connecting to the internet, and we have to get a new computer, install Mac Microsoft, and we a an issuer connecting it to the internet, but as you can see that been resolved, enough rambling, on to the continuation of Phineas Flynn the Badger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Hours after being tranquilized, Phineas wakes up in an unfamiliar area, he goes though training to become secret agent and meant Pinky there, and Pinky then goes to stop Professor Poofenplotz, and new enemies is reviled.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Phineas' training<p>

_**Phineas' P.O.V.:**_

When I came to, I sat up on a lower bunk bed, placing my paw on my head, it felts like I've hit by a truck, what happened? The last thing I remember, Perry and I were walking, and chittering with him, he told me that he was a Secret Agent, then Animal Control thinking that Perry and I were wild Animals, so they caught us and brought us to a pound, then when we tried to escape, I was shot with a tranquilizer dart, then the next thing I know, I woke up here.

I look around to the left there's a bathroom for animals, across from the bunk was a door with a window, and I saw the hallway though it, the floor is covered with a blue carpet with white triangles, but I don't see Perry with me "Hey, Where's Perry?" I asked, and then I heard "How the heck should I know?" I look to my right to where I heard that and saw a Possum sitting at a computer desk, working on a document then he close out and logged off, and got up and he asked, "Why do you asked?" I jump off the bunk bed, and answered "It just…" I thought for a second "…never mind." I decided to say, and then the Possum replied "Whatever."

Then I introduced myself "I'm Phineas, and you are?" the Possum look at me weird, he answered, "I don't have one, Phineas." "You don't?" I replied He nodded to confirm that he doesn't, and Chittered "It's unusual for animals to have names before they are assigned to host family who usually give us names." Host Family? I already have a real Family, I started to worry about them, how are they handling with my disappearance, I have no idea where I am, so I asked "So where are we?" he look at me like I should already know, the Possum answered, "We are at the O.W.C.A. HQ specifically the training facility to train as Secret Agent." Secret Agents? Just like Perry, yeah, it might be fun to be one, and Perry and I would make a great team.

The Possum then chittered "I was offer to become a Secret Agent, and I took it." I thought back when I was with Perry "Well, I remember being tranquilized by Animal Control, and waking up here." The Possum nodded "Well, some Animals like me get offer, some like you gets pick up from pounds, and other were pets who were also offer the job as Secret Agents." The Possum chittered, then he starts to head for the door and chittered "Well, I don't know about you but I'm having lunch." I put my paw on my stomach as it started to growl, I am feeling a bit pinkish.

I look at the clock with 11:45 a.m. above the Possum's computer, he open the door and he entered the hallway, I follow after him, when we enter the hall, I saw other young animals like dogs, cats, snakes, other Badgers like me, some birds like emus, pigeons, and a Kite, I walked near the Possum and asked "How long have you been training?" the Possum answered "About a week." I asked him another Question "So how long do we train before to become full-time Secret Agents?" the Kite I saw before walked near us and answered before the Possum "At least two weeks, depending how well we do." I replied, "That's cool."

As we continue down the hall the Possum chittered "I had another roommate before you." I look at the Possum as well the Kite "He was an Armadillo, he graduated a week ago, now he's with a new host family, they named him 'Auron'." Then a Sow, which is the term for a female Badger walk, near me and greeted gleefully "Hi!" I responded "Uh, hello." She got nearer to me and chittered "You're cute." She brush my tail, she's getting friendly, maybe too friendly making me feel very uneasy, I moved my tail away.

Earlier this day when Perry told me that he's a Secret Agent, I remember all of our adventures in the Second Dimension up to the point when Isabella kissed me, there I realized I have feelings for Isabella, I even remember _our second trip to the Second Dimension and after that experience, we returned to our dimension and for the second time we got our memories erased, but before the second memory wipe, I kissed Isabella _that _time_, so I turn to the sow "look, sorry." I chittered "but my heart belongs to another." I told her "But, we could still be just friends, okay?" She looked disappointed chittered "Alright." and she asked "So what's this sow's name, if she has any?" I answered, "Isabella, and she's not a Badger, she's a girl." She looked at me like that's a crime against nature "That's just wrong." She stated in disgust "You know, it's not going to work, she's human and you're a badger." '_Well I wasn't always.'_ I thought, she chittered "But, whatever."

Then standing in front of the double door to the next hallway is a white Great-Dane with a block spot over his right eye and large and small black spots on his body, wearing a fedora barking "Greetings, young recruits, I'm Hannibal, I'm assigned to aid the newest of you younglings." Hannibal opened the door "But first you should eat, now if you follow me, I show you to the cafeteria." The other Animals follow Hannibal, so I follow him as well.

On our way to the cafeteria we walked by doors with windows, in some rooms the recruits were training with grapple hooks and other Secret Agent gears, and in one particular room with a sign reading "Mission Simulation" there was with a young capybara fighting a woman in a lab coat, judging by the sign, they are role-playing as Nemesis, we continue down the hallway up to another double door with the words "Cafeteria" above it, Hannibal opened the doors barking "Report to Secret Agent class 101 precisely at 1300 hours." The other young Animals saluted the higher-ranking Secret Agent, so I followed suit.

We entered the cafeteria there was a lot more animals with fedoras with different colors of stripes sitting at tables perfectly sized for animals. "Um, Hannibal?" I turn to the Great-Dane "Yes, young Badger?" I looked back at the other animals "So, does the color on the fedoras are for different ranks?" "Very, observant young Badger." barked Hannibal "Yes, yes they do, you'll get one of your own at Secret Agent 101, but before that you should get something to eat." Hannibal walked away. I wonder what ranks each colors stands for. I know black strips like Perry's are for one of the highest ranks and the white strips are properly the beginners, they will properly tell us more about that in Secret Agent 101.

I look to the right and there was the kitchen area behind the stands of food across, to the opposite side of the cafeteria is another double door leading to the sector for full-time Secret Agents, the door that we came though was for trainees, the other young animals enter the line, I follow behind them, ones at the stands I decided to get meatloaf and ham, juice, then I saw a familiar looking Chihuahua with a fedora, that looks like Pinky, I think it is him, he's a secret agent too? I headed my way to his table, carrying my tray down the Cafeteria follow by my new friends: the Possum, the Kite, and also the Sow.

We sat down at Pinky's table where he's eating his food, "Hey, Pinky." I chittered, he looked up to me and greeted back "Oh, hey Phineas." He took a drink of his juice and his eyes widen then did a spit take exclaiming "P-Phineas?" at this the Possum asked, "You two know each other?" with the Kite and the Sow was looking at us with the same questioning look, Pinky answered the Possum "Yes, yes we do." And he turned back to me while I took a bite out of my meatloaf still trying to resist the urge to eat it without silverware, "So, Phineas what are you doing here and how you got here?" he asked me, "I did heard that Command Sargent Major Weaver pick up a Tranquillized Badger from the pound, was that you Phineas?" I swallowed and Pinky took a bite out of his sandwich "Well, properly." I answered "Perry and I were walking and chittering, then animal control thinking we're wild captured us and nearly put us in the pound, but we nearly escaped, but I _was tranquilized_, and when I came too, I was here, and I'm not sure about Perry." then Pinky replied after swallowing what he has in is mouth "I'm sure they will scan him for a pet ID chip and they will call your family." The Possum then asked "Phineas you already have a host family?" I chittered "Well actually I was a…" I thought for a moment, I wonder if Perry told his boss about what happened, I don't want to get him into trouble, the Possum cut of my thoughts chattering "You were a what, Phineas?"

I looked at Pinky with a questioning look to ether I should tell them that I was a human before I was a Badger or not, he nodded "Well?" asked the sow who's inching nearer to me, I inched away the sow "Well, Perry's host family were actually my real family." I chittered "Well you do feel like that, but you didn't tell was us what you were." the Possum chittered, "I'm getting to that…" I chittered, "I was zapped by a beam in my backyard, turning me from a human into a Badger." my new friend was shocked about this news, "Oh, so that's why you have interest in this human girl and not me." The sow chittered, "Well you are a nice Badger." I chittered to her "I'm sure there are some _fully fledged_ Badgers that will be interested in you." I looked at my other friends the possum and the Kite "So guys, can you not tell anyone about this." I asked them "Well, Phineas." Barked Pinky "You went to see Dr. Wales who works at O.W.C.A. , he'll informed the agency about what your family told the vet what happened, so they won't have to." then pinky looked at me "So I guess you may become a Secret Agent in training." "Yeah that will be fun." I replied.

Pinky looked at my new friends and barked "So, I see you already made some new friends." and I swallowed while the kite and possum was eating their meal I answered with "Yeah, yeah I did." While we continue to eat I asked him "So, Pinky how often do you eat here?" Pinky answered "Well, Perry and I eat and talk here when ever we have time." Pinky finished his meal and stood up "Well, I'm heading out on my mission." Pinky barked "Good luck with your training, Phineas." Pinky looked at the Possum tilting his fedora "Possum." Turn to the Kite and did the same "Kite." And the same with the sow "Sow." He walked off, "Okay, good luck on your mission, Pinky."

And when we finished we took our tray and throw away our trash and place the trays on the small trash cans, and the fellow recruits came to the door with the words "Training Felicity" where we came in, and Hannibal opened it, came in and barked "Well, younglings did you get enough to eat?" we nodded "Good." And we head to Secret Agent 101, and at the door Hannibal open it "Okay, younglings from here on in, you older recruits will lead the newer recruits, understood?" the Possum, and other animals nodded. I figured they're the older ones before they graduate, then Hannibal walked away, and we entered Secret Agent 101, and officially under go our training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinky's P.O.V.:<strong>_

After I left Phineas at the cafeteria which I didn't expect him to be, I find it weird him being here, I gone to my lair, landed in my chair and my Superior: Admiral Wanda Acronym appeared on scene informing me in her fancy way of talking "Hello, Agent P. We've been informed that Professor Poofenplotz was interfacing with a suspicious character, and conversing with him about all sorts of nonsense and such. Like always, shush it out and put the kibosh on it." I saluted her, and then I put my jetpack on and fly to Professor Poofenplotz place and I heard her jingle '_Poofenplotz evil is Crazy' _that she is.

I landed in her lair and got trap in the rope "Pinky the Chihuahua!" she exclaimed "So you think you'll get the drop on me and my new friend, huh?" she gestured to a Siberian Husky "Which who by the way was imported here all the way from Japan." I looked at her, my body naturally shaking "Stop jittering you jittery little twit." She grabbed hold onto me making her shack too, until we stop, she let go, and I started to shack again.

I looked at the Siberian Husky, and asked, "Who is this?" though she can only hear a bark "Oh, I didn't fully introduced you two, now did I?" she bend down to the other Dog's level petting his head "Pinky the Chihuahua, Neville the Siberian Husky." She stood up a point to me "Neville the Siberian Husky, Pinky the Chihuahua." "She loses to you all the time?" Neville asked, "I eat little runts like you back at Japan, literally." I replied "Hey! Neville don't you underestimate me!" then I widen my eyes "Wait, what, you're a cannibal?" Poofenplotz interrupted our conversation "Hey, can you two be done with you little chit-chat or barking, and let me finish my monologue?" I nodded, while Neville just sat down, and look at her "Now, when I was thinking about how am I going to take over the world, I got a strange call, it went a little something like this." Neville sighed in annoyance.

She started her flashback with her saying "I was sitting on my chair watching one of my favorite programs not the top favorite, but still on of my favorites call 'labs experiments goes terribly wrong.' this episode was called 'Monster Dog gone nuts' it is about a lab experiment in japan, the producers found these tapes that was supposed to been deposed of, but never was, it was about a Experiment on a Dog, altering its looks and size, and then they were going to show the dog going insane, just before the show gone into the details on the experimented dog's rampage in that lab, and across Japan, the phone rang, I got up in annoyance, and answered the Phone 'Hello?' I answered into the phone trying my best to masked my annoyance, 'Poofenplotz?' I glared in to the phone and asked 'How do you-?' the voice answered before I could finish asking 'I used to be a Superior, so I know a lot of the O.W.C.A. Agency and their files especially ones about Villains. I been recruited members like Badgers, dogs, and other animals across the globe.' I was a bit interested of what he was saying 'Well, they are mostly Animals, and I found some dogs in Japan who wants to rule, so I gave them an offer if they me help conquered the world, they will rule with me.' I asked him 'So, what do you what with me?' he answered 'I want you and all of the other villains to help me, this is your chance to take power, if you would like.' then I answered into the Phone 'Well, what the Heck.' And he added 'Good! Oh, and by the way I'm sending one of the Dogs, Neville. I recruited him from Japan, I taught him to understand English, with the help of my universal Translator ear piece.' I asked him 'Okay, when will I meet this Dog?" he answered "Tomorrow." Before he hangs up I asked him 'I forgot to asked what's your name?' then he just said 'Just called me the Colonel.' Then he hangs up."

Poofenplotz finished her flashback then she said "Then this morning, I heard a scratching at the door, so I opened it, Neville the Siberian Husky arrives with a blueprint in his mouth, he might not have the training as the Agents of you little Agency have, but I was informed that he's skills is still quite good." Then she walked over to a radio device "This device is a special kind of radio tower, that will broadcast messages that note from the Colonel on the blueprint says that only dogs will hear." She types on the keyboard and continue "And it'll broadcast a message just for strays and misfits Dogs, and attracts them, then Neville the Siberian Husky will command an army of Dogs!" she cackled, and Neville barked "And if somehow she fails, there is the old fashion way of gathering up followers." then he started to cackled too, I can't let them do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' P.O.V.:<strong>_

After they taught us about the basics like how the gadgets works, fighting techniques, and that the Nemesis' devices will always have some kind of flaw to stop them, and the rules on keeping identities, they gave us the newer trainees fedoras with a white stripe, we head to the next class which will actually teach us how to physically use gadget instead of just talking about it, we are supposed to use what we learn and put them into effect, I was walking next to the Possum, the Kite, and the sow, we entered the room, it was a gym with a track, we got up to the starting line, they give us some temporary gadgets to use on the track, Hannibal the Great-Dane was there and he greeted us "Welcome to gadget training here you will, of course learn how to use gadgets." The Kite added in "Hence 'Gadget training'." "Yes, thank you Kite." Hannibal replied.

He got us starting to run up to a wall in the middle of the track, we pulled out our gabble-hooks, I shot the grapple-hook and missed the edge of the wall, two times and the third time, I climbed the wall, put my Grapple-hook back, on top there is a robe connect to this platform and down to a lower platform, I pull out a zip-liner connect it to the robe, and zip-lined down to the next platform, I'm little bit behind from the difficulty grappling the wall, I turn to the right then the next platform is ten feet away, I pulled out the Para-glider, and glide to the next platform, I put the Glider back and pulled out the Parachute and go to the last checkpoint below, I was the last one.

"Nicely done, Badger, if you would have connected the grapple to the wall, you might have made 1st place." Hannibal barked "Uh, thanks." I replied "I guess." the possum then chittered "You really done well for your first day." Hannibal then barked "Okay, and after the other younglings finish their crouse, you'll learn how to fight, you will learn different techniques."

It took 30 minutes for all the recruits to go though, and we gone to then next area in the gym, in the corner there was a mat, before we try to beat each other they show us how to use Konfu, and other fighting techniques, and all it's basic, after we been training for an hour, we start to put what we learn to the test, others went first, there was a match with a badger against armadillo, and some others they randomly placed two young animals who try to use their Konfu skills, other styles of fighting, finally I was place against the Possum, "Okay, Phineas let see what you got." I replied nervously "Okay." and try to beat each other in this match.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinky's P.O.V.:<strong>_

I got to stop this plan, so I pulled out scissors to cut the robe, and landed in my fighting position, "You've escaped Pinky the Chihuahua?" Poofenplotz exclaimed, "You're too late!" "Not that I have something to say about it!" I barked, then Neville got between me and the Device "You think so, hah?" he mocked "I taken down some certain dogs back in Japan, you shouldn't be too hard to beat." Neville lunged at me, I jump over him, slam him down like a football player, kick the top of his head, and headed my way to the Device, it has twenty seconds, "You little twerp!" Neville barked, he came running towards me, he jump at me, and I backflip and kicked him, he landed on the ground.

Poofenplotz pulled out her ray-gun and fired at me, I dodged out of the way, I rolled to the side, and longed at her, and kicked the ray-gun out of her hand, and tackled her, and jump on the device and hit the self-destruct button, then it denigrated, when the smock clear, I notice Neville left the primacies, and got on my jet-pack and Fly off with Poofenplotz yelling "Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!" and headed back to my home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hannibal's P.O.V.:<strong>_

Quite impressive, the Badger is only on his first day of training and he beaten the Possum who is one of the top trainees, the Possum chittered "Great job, Phineas you're a neutral." The Badger then said "Thanks." the badger must have been a pet, he was at the pound and CSM Weaver pick him up from there, "Excellent work young Badger, Phineas is it?" he then replied "Yes, yes it is Hannibal." My watch went off, "Excuse me I need to take this." I barked then Phineas chittered "Okay, well good luck on your mission, Hannibal." Then I looked at the Possum and the Badger then I replied "Thanks I will, now get yourself some dinner, and retire to your domes." I walked out, and then a shadowy figure appeared on my watch, it's the Colonel, yes that's right I'm a one of the spies, an Secret Double Agent for S.I.C.O. the Colonel said "Double Agent H, Neville has arrive from Japan, and gathered some strays, and misfit dogs at the Danville Junk yard, check up on him." I saluted then the watch went off.

I arrive at the Junk Yard, some of the Junk yard dogs jumped down, "Who are you, and what the heck are you doing here?' bark one of the Doberman, "I'm Hannibal." I answered coldly they were shock "Hannibal?" I nodded "Okay, Neville did mentioned you." "Show me him." I commanded them.

they lead me to a hollow pile of trash "Neville." The Siberian Husky then replied "Oh, h-hey Hannibal." I then barked "I see that your assignment from the Colonel went off without a hitch." Neville then answered "Actually I had to do all of this the long way, because-" I barked before he finished "Poofenplotz failed?" Neville nodded "I thought a old hag like her couldn't do this, so about Pinky." Neville then barked "Oh, yeah, I've never thought a little runt like him could-" I cut him off "He's a highly trained O.W.C.A. Secret Agent, with years of experience, so I let it slid." He looked a bit relived "But," he looked at me "If he were not a Highly Train Secret Agent, and we were back at Japan and pinky was part of the enemies' pack, that would have been a different story." Then he seem to pale under his fur on what I was about to say next "I world have done the same thing to you that my Great Grandfather did to his Siberian Husky, am I clear?" he nodded, fearfully.

Then I started to walked away, then he asked "So Hannibal why are we working for something that your Great-Grandfather wanted extinct?" I turned to him and answered "Not for too long, as soon that Dr. Locogisu takes over that imbecilic group off evil scientists, and the Colonel is near his goal of world domination, I shall take it from him one way or another, making me the Emperor of the world, not the Colonel, then make the Scientists use a duplicate of the Device that turns Human into Animals." I turn back to the exit and concluded "And all humans will sacome to me, be turn into animals, and Obey me or die." As I walked out my watch beeped "But, until then we will have to play our parts." and left to answered the call about Dr. Diminuitive from my other Superior who is the same Superior as Perry, and when I made my goal that I stated to Neville it shall be the other way around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Oh, oh, Hannibal's a Double Agent,, can you guess who are Poofenplotz, Hannibal are implying. If you check my **B****io** you could read the summaries of my original plans of the two stories in this story. I'll be working on my other story in progress for a little bit. And then upload the next chapter, A.S.A.P. anyways, please review. _and if you want to know about the second trip to 2nd dimension read my other Fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts (Which I don't own)_ but for now, shadowayn is out…peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Agent P the 2nd!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking a long time, and the confusion that one time, I was going to chage my original plans than from of what's in my Bio, and I decided, just to keep to the plan. Anyways, thanks for all of you review and to those who added this to your Follow list, and making it your favorite, and _Renee Everhart_ I named this chapter "Agent P the 2nd" as a thank you and thanks _TheCuriousWriter_ for your advice, so anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> During the last week Pinky introduced another Dog Sheila to Phineas she told him of how she become a Secret Agent, then after the last day of the week of training, Phineas is assigned to be a partner of Perry, to fight Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Agent P the 2nd!<p>

_**Phineas' POV:**_

After one weeks of training they taught me all tyips of fighting techniques, my new friends granulated from training, and Dr. Wales did told the Agency, and since I was already half way they let me finish my training, this is my second week and I meet Sheila the 2nd best Agent from Monogram's Division next to Perry, Pinky is the best in Wanda's Division, I heard about Peter a Panda who's the best in the Seattle Division, and I'll be put in Weaver's Division.

I went to breakfast, since my new friends gradated, my new roommate is a Rocco the raccoon one of the few animals with names, and we head to Pinky's Table, and setting next to him another dog a interesting looking breed, I sat down at the table.

"Hey, Pinky." I greeted him, then he greeted back "Hey, Phineas." I looked to the other dog and gestured to my new roommate,"So, Pinky this my new roommate Rocco, so who's the other dog?" then Pinky introduced to me "Her name's Sheila." he pointed the Sheila and continues "She's a Gerbersian Wolfhound." I replied "I never heard of that breed before." then Pinky barked "She's a mix of a Irish wolfhound, Rhodesian Ridgeback, and a Gerberian Shepsky which is a mix German Shepherd and a Siberian Husky." I looked at Sheila and replied "Cool." Sheila barked 'So, Phineas I was told you were a boy who turned into a Badger." I nodded, then she told the stories of her family and relatives back in Japan for the first two days of this week at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, her stories about her family history she's been telling sounds like they'll make a great Anime Serires, I've been though about thirdteen days of training, and on my fourteenth day at breakfast she tells me about how she become a Secret Agent.

_**Sheila's POV:**_

After I finished the stories about my dogs family of the 2nd and 3rd Generation, I told Pinky's friend Phineas my story of how I came here all the way from Japan.

_Flashback_

_Back in Japan when I was six months old, I was playing with my brother Hawk, then a tiger entered the cave we live in, our mother, hid us, and grid to fight of the tiger, then our friend Nyoko and his brother Galahad, and Hacker they were Irish Wolfhound German shepherd mix, they beat the tiger and he hightailed it, but it was too late for our mother._

_Pause Flashback_

Phineas, then chittered sympathetically "I'm so sorry about that, Sheila." I replied "It's been a while since I thought of that day."

_Flashback continues_

_After that Nyoko and his brothers decided to take us to our relative and their pack, After two weeks of journey, we almost to our destination, we near a backyard with humans couple of miles off from the border of the Pass to where we needed to go, just enough that they will not will not valuate binderies. Galahad told us that they were just an animal-loving family with their relatives' their relatives and we never saw humans before that point. there was something about them that I like, Hacker use his puppy face to get us food, and I did a same thing, then I decided to go with the humans and said said good-bye to my friends and brother, and I gone with the family visiting their relatives, the boy who live in the family name is Thomas, his mother name is Jill and his father's name is James._

_After they gave me the required shots, the family said good-bye to their relatives, we made our way to the Japanese Airport, and Thomas convinced the family to take me on the carry-on so Thomas can hold me. Hours later, on the plane, we almost to what they called an 'Airport,' specifically 'Tri-State-Area Airport'. Thomas hold he next to the window I could see a city, a lady in a blue uniform came up to us "Yoi, Anata motte iru E oku anata no inu Ni za Kyaria." This translated as 'Okay, you have to put your dog into the carrier.' Jill replied "Yoi." Thomas protested "But mommy!" Jill then said "It's the rules." then Thomas sighed in defeat, and place me into the cage under the seat in front of him._

_Then ones we made it out, Thomas opened the cage and James then said "Okay it good to be back home." Jill then said "We have to get her another series of treatments at Danville Veterinarian." Then we made our way to the Veterinarian and got me other treatments, then we made to the family's home._

_Then two weeks later, the family went to the lake the called 'Lake Nose' what a weird named for a lake, and Thomas is swimming out in site of us, but them he started to frantic he was drowning, on instinct I started to swim for him, I was not about to lose another love one, he grappled me and made our way to back to shore, then they pull Thomas back on his feet, and put a towel around him, "You saved Thomas." Jill and Thomas hugged me "Thanks, girl." A little girl who's Pinky's owner then she was a Lil' Sparks, she took a picture of me "I just got my Lil' 'Photograph a Hero Dog photo' patch." said the girl._

_Flashback pauses_

"I remember that, I've witnessed you saving your owner." I chittered "That patch graduated Isabella from a spark to a Fireside Girl."

_Flashback Continues_

_There was where I ment Perry and Pinky, and Perry chittered "You saved your Owner, I'm sure you'll make a good Secret Agent." I replied, and Pinky barked "Yeah, yeah you will." I replied "I just did have to do, because I love my family." Then I turn to Perry "What are you?" I asked "What do you mean Secret Agent?" the odd creature answered "I'm a Platypus named Perry, and I'm a Secret Agent working for O.W.C.A. aka Organization Without a Cool Acronym, it's a agency of animals assigned to stop evil scientists from taking over." "Well that does sound interesting." I replied "But, I take that under a consideration."_

_Then we went home that night there was a knock on the door, I gone through the little door and standing there was a man with a unibrow with black hair, and in a green suit with the English letters 'MM', "Hello, there, I heard about your heroic act of saving your owner." the man began "How would you like to be a secret agent, protecting your family from evil scientist?" I thought for a moment then nodded, "Good, around 900 hours you'll go through training as a Secret Agent. They taught me something I thought was impossible: standing, walking, and running on hind legs, and how to use gadgets, they told me that I shouldn't let my Host-Family know about this or I'll be relocated. After two weeks of facility, I went though feald training for one year, then 2 weeks after Perry was assigned to his Nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I was assigned to my own Nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding, and since then, I stoped every plan he thought up._

_Flashback Ends_

**_Phineas' POV:_**

"And that's the story on how I've become a Secret Agent." Sheila barked "Well, every year my family visits with their Relatives and I visit with mine." she put her paw under her chin thinking about something, and she barked "Well, there was this one year where Bloodpudding did a scheme resulting and just like Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he became a Were-Cow," "Wait." I chittered "I thought Russell and his family uses smock and mirrors to make a illusion of Angry Mob of Ghost chasing a Were-Cow." then she replied "Actually Phineas, that was Doofenshmirtz." and she continues "And like him, Bloodpudding turned into a Were-Wolf, which caused problems for my dog relatives back at Japan and as a Werewolf he nearly overthrown the leader of the dogs." I am really intested in the , "But that's another story for another time." she barked, "Well, I let perry tell you how we were able to reverce the Were-Cow scenario." then I what sounds like a watch beeping "Well, I've got to stop Bloodpudding's latest scheme." I waved "Okay, Good luck on your Mission, Sheila." I chittered, and she left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's POV:<strong>_

It's been two weeks since CSM Weaver recuited Phineas thinking he's just a Badger and not a boy who have been turned into a badger, I've tried telling the Agentcy about Phineas turning into a Badger, but Sergeant Major of Organization Without a Cool Acronym (SMO) Johnson said when an Animal is in Training to become a Secret Agent and can not be excrused from the Agentcy, no exseptions... at _all_. Because it's a part of the Goverment, if he leaves the Training Falicity, it'll considered as AWOL, and since he's in the mist of training he has to complete it.

Tomorrow's the day that Phineas will be able to be pick up, I was setting on Ferb's lab he was storking my back, he's sitting next to Candace, they were watching Television a show called 'Lab Experiments gone terribly worng' and this episode is "Monster Dog gone nuts', I jump off Ferb's lab's, and headed my way to my lair, Ferb and the others was going to rebuild the Geneitic Chamber, but the companies are still remodling, they say that the day after tomorrow they are supposed to be done with remodling, I heard Ferb said "Two weeks without Phineas has been torturous." then Candace asked "Hey, where's Perry?"

I open the cabinet under the sink open a hidden hatch, and jumped in, then I landed on my chair. The face of my Superior Major Monogram, "Good morning Agent P." he greeted "Today you are going to be assighned with Apperentice." Then the screen slipts and another Superior Command Sergeant Major Weaver who said "He's under my Division, he'll be learning from you, until I see fit to assighed him hisown Nemesis." I'll be assighned an Apperentice? Being an Apperentice could take up from three months to an year "But, until then." began Major Monogram "He'll help you with Dr. Doofenshmirtz." I looked at him where's my Apperentice? "Oh, right here he is Agnet P..." my chair move to the left and another rised up from where my was and sitting in it is a badger "Meet Agent P."

"Phineas!" I chittered "Oh, hey Perry." he greeting waving with his classic smile, wearing a Fedora, and by the look of the dark brown stripe, he did very well on his training, can't help but feel a bit Jealous, I only made a light brown at the time when I was a Apperentice, but at the same time I'm glad for Phineas, "Well, I think we should do something about how we'll address them." Monogram said, "Because it'll get confusing with two Agent Ps, and if we want to talk to one of them." both Superiors was pondering "Hey, about this?" called Weaver's intern Max "How about we call Phineas Agent P the 2nd?", "That'll work." they both said.

"Well, anyways Doofenshmirtz is up to something in the park, check it out you two." Monogram said "And good luck." Weaver added we saluted "Weaver out.", then the screne becomes single again, "Now, Agent P, the 2nd." Phineas look at him "Even now you're a badger, and a Secret Agent." Monogram said to Phineas seriously "All of the rules, laws, code of conduct, regulation that's replies to other Agents, will apllies to you as well." then he added "So, if _your_ cover's blown, _you'll _have to be relocated youself, Monogram out." we saluted as the scene turns off, then we got in my Jet-cycle, and went off to the park where Doofenshmirtz is at.

* * *

><p>We made our way to our destination, <em>Doofenshmirtz at the park <em>as we heard the jingle while we landed next to the tree, we ran out and we got trapped in a unconformably small cage, that's only big enough for one, "Ahh, Perry the Platypus, what an surpri-" he cuts off when he noticed Phineas, "Who's the Badger?", I wrote on a paper then handed Doofenshmirtz the note "Oh, if they were to infrom me about you getting an Apperentice, I would've made a bigger trap." Phineas asked "Does this happen a lot?" and I replied "Yes, yes it does, it's just routine." then I thought back to my other missions, "When it's necessary, I skip the being caught, go right to thawting the Doctor's plans." Then Phineas asked "What if ones of these days it turns out to be a death trap." That remained me when he and Ferb made the circus, and I crashed into his roof that one day the he rigded his front door with exactly that, "You have a point there Phineas." I chittered.

We saw an tarp covering something what I'm sure is an new Inator, he walk over to it "So, Perry the Platypus and..." he pauses and read the note "'Phineas'." he looked up from the paper "...Phineas the Badger!" he pauses, and said "Phineas the Badger? Why does that name sounds so familiar?" he thought "Oh, well let me introduced to you two to my..." he pulled off the tarp "...Pet-ID-Chips-Control-Inator." he walk up to us and say raising up his index finger "What this does is that it taps into the ID chips that inplanted in people's pet, then turn them into Control chips." then he started to chackle, while Phineas use his claw to pick the lock, causeing it to open, and we punched the Doctor, "Owch, Perry the Platypus and Phineas the Badger..." he pauses "'_Phineas _the Badger', I'm still trying to figure out where I that name from." he said trying to remember where he heard Phineas' name, "...anyways, your too late look!" he pointed the timer reachs '00:00:00.000', the -Inator starts to power up, then I remember _my _pet ID, then I black out.

_**Phineas' POV:**_

I notice Perry just standing then, "Perry?" he turned around, and other animals which are properly pets rush into the park, I saw an Armadillo next to him was my friend the Possum, Pinky, and Sheila, and a lot more animals, some were Secret Agents, but some were just pets, "Oh, snap." I chittered a bit worry, I step backwards as they move forward to me, I gulpped, "Oh, Perry you're a pet? An pet with a pet ID?" he raised his fist in front his face "Oh, wow wonderful." he starts to laughed "This dosesn't look too good for you Phineas the Badger Apperentice of Perry the Platypus." then he point to me, he did a short laugh then commanded "Get him!"

As they run at me I tried to get away from them, Sheila, Pinky, and Perry jumpped in front of me, an Golden Retriever bit my tail, I yelp in pain and out of defence I slash my claws at the dog's nose leaveing a scatch on his nose and he let go, Sheila, Pinky, and Perry tackled me, I elbowed Pinky and he stmbled back, I turn over punched Sheila under her muzzle, and she fell back, I look at Perry then kicked him off, "Sorry, everyone!" I chittered.

I ran to the device, and on jumpped on it, and try to find the self-destruct button, all their was is just a monitor, and it was a touch-scene, I press it, and a password scene show up, Perry grapped me and then flipped me, I landed hard "Perry the Platypus, is that the way you treat your Apperentices?" he mocked, I shot a look at him, while Perry is standing above me, I stood up, and hesitated I don't hunt to hurt him, he punched me in the stomach, I hold my stomach in pain, and in instinct I punch him in the face he stumbbled back, I ran to the device again, and jump on, I try to figure out the password, "Yeah, you'll never figure out my super secret out password." I typed in the password, "Doofenlishous, access granted." the computer voice said, "What? Stop him!" he commanded, just after I pressed the Self-Destruct icon, I saw the countdown with "00:00:03.836", the computer voice starts to count "Three." then all of the other animals under control grabbed me "Two." and slam me into the ground and hold me down, "One." and one of the dog opened his mouth, and held me by the throat tightening his grip, "Zero." I closed my eyes exspecting my death which never came as the aera filled with smoke, the dog released me and Perry pulled me up on my feet.

"Nicely done, Phineas." Perry chittered, "Thanks." I responed, "No-o-o-o, my Pet-ID-Chips-Control-Inator!", he heard Dr. Doofenshmritz exclaimed, "Perry the Platypus, since you were under my conrol and your Apperentice is the one who broke my control, he's going the cursing that I usally give to you." he cleared his throat "Ahem, Curse you Phineas the Badger!" he shacked his fist, "You know it's still bugging me that I still don't where I heard that name from." then the other animals starts to growl, "Oh, oh." then they run at him, he turned around and start to run away for the animals chasing him.

"Hey, Phineas." I turn and see the Possum "Oh, hi Possum!" I waved, then the Possum chittered "My new host family named me, Phillips." and he pointed to a Armadillo which I guess is Auron "And this is Auron." I replied "Cool." I turn to Perry and inrtoduced him to Phillips and Auron, "Perry I trained with him in my first week." Then Perry held out his paw "Please to meet you two." Phillips responed shacking his hand "Phineas talked about you during his first week." then we heard a female Badger chittered "Hey, Phineas." I turn around "Oh, hey, Sow." she gets closer to me, I've try to tell her that I'm interested with Isabella, "Don't worry I've found another Badger other than you." I sighed in relief, "Oh that's good." and I introduced her to perry "She's also trained with me." I turned to her and asked "So what did your Host-Family named you." she answered "They named me Sherra." my watch went off CSM Weaver appered on my watch "Congratulation, Agent P the 2nd, your paired mission with Agent P was a complete success, now report back to the Falicity." I turn to Perry and chittered "Well, I guess, I'll see you later." "Okay, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After my assigned mission with Perry, they put me in the shelter the next day, as I sat in the cage, I saw my family walk in the shelter, Mom, Dad Candace and Ferb, Candace spoke "I hope we here in time, before someone else pick Phineas up." Ferb nodding as a reply, "Can I do something for you, do you want a second pet?" I saw the lady (which I learn that she wasn't a she, it was Carl, the Intern to Perry's Superior: Major Monogram), Mom gave her or him the some papers, my vet papers, and all the documents proving that I live with them, "Yes, can you give us our son, he's the Badger." while she read the papers she asked "So, Phineas Flynn was turn into a Badger?" "Yes, yes he was." answered Candace, so they open the cage, and I walk to my family.<p>

After we got home Ferb said "It's good to have you back with us Phineas, it was torturous without you for two weeks." "Yes, yes it is, now I can continue to bust you for your stunts." Ferb added "Baljeet said that he did an research on the residue from the beam that turn you into a Badger left on the ground and he said that the only way you could turn back into human was that same thing that turn you into Badger, but it has to be reversed, and if you don't turn back, within a month it'll be permanent and we don't know what caused it.", I chittered "Well, if I don't turn back 'til then, maybe it's not so bad being a Badger." though he can't understand me, but I know that he knows what I mean to say, he replied "So if you don't turn back by that time, I guess we'll Keep moving forward, right?" I nodded, "Well, Okay."

After dinner, we went to bed, I want to tell Ferb that I'm now a Secret Agent, but the same rules that applies to Perry also applies to me, Perry came in our room "There you are Perry.", he jump on my bed "Phineas thanks for you help yesterday." he chittered "Your welcome, Perry." Then perry chittered "You know this is job, is going to cut into you daily activities, with you Inventions." I thought for a moment, I remember on how I acted when I didn't get to build anything when Baljeet wanted to claim the Danville Mountain, there were days that I didn'tt go though a break down like that, like the lazy day, and the day wene Ferb and I watched space adventures in an theater, then Perry added "Unless they assigned you to a Nemesis who's mostly do a scheam in night, then you can take the night shift." I nodded and replied "That could work.", then I chittered "Well, I going to sleep now goodnight Perry." Perry laid down "Good night Phineas." I laid down as well and closed my eyes.

Then my watch went off just when I started to sleep, I turned it on "Sorry to wake you, Agent P." began CSM Weaver, "But, we dicovered an Ex-O.W.C.A. Scienctist: Dr. Locogisu who we supect is doing evil now, for about eight months, I don't know how he went this long without being detected, but when we updated our surveillance systums, we've detected him." then he sat up "Find out what's he doing, and if it's evil stop it, this is your first Solo-Mission, Weaver out." I saluted as my watch went off, "Well, you got your first Solo-Mission, Phineas." Perry chittered "Usually, they don't assign Agents to a Nemesis until they have least one year in the feald as a Apperentice." I then chittered "Well, for some reason they assigned me to Dr. Locogisu." as I jumped down "Well, good luck Phineas." "Thanks." I replied as I ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: Well, how was that? Did you enjoied it? I was in a little bit of a writer's block in the Mission, by the way doesn't Phineas and Perry made a good team? Well anywasy, please review and tell me what you think, again I like to thank the following who reviewed, followed and added this to your favorites list:

_**Drama sapphire** (Chapter 3, adding this to your favorites, and following.)_  
><em><strong>EvilAnTauri<strong> (Adding this to your favorites.)_  
><em><strong>evlnessluve36.2<strong> (Ch. 2 & 3, adding this to your favorites, and following.)_  
><em><strong>iLoveYXx3<strong> (Adding this to your favorites, and following.)_  
><em><strong>Renee Everhart<strong> (Adding this to your favorites.)_  
><em><strong>Takai-tak<strong> (Adding this to your favorites.)_  
><em><strong>9Wolf<strong> (Following.)_  
><em><strong>arc852<strong> (Following.)_  
><em><strong>Cherry-Chan96<strong> (Following.)_  
><em><strong>Fantheinvader<strong> (Adding this to your favorites.)_  
><em><strong>TheCuriousWriter<strong> (Chapter 3, adding this to your favorites, following, and your advice.)_  
><em><strong>Anonomas<strong> (Chapter 3.)_  
><em><strong>anon<strong> (Chapter 1.)_  
><em>and eveyone who read this and for the hits...<em>

I'll upload the next chapter ASAP, until then, shadowayn is out...Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: Dr Locogisu's Gene Splicer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney does, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. And things that I'll be referring to doesn't belong to me, except for the reference to my other story that'll be running along with this one.

**Author's Note:** It took a while, I was working on my Kingdom Hearts, and the first chapter of my first Fanfiction of Ginga Series (which I don't own) Ginga Densetsu Valiant, it a story of a Akita pup journey to save his home from Alpheus, the story will run along with this. And also I made Sheila's full story called Ginga Mittei Sheila, maybe you can read my other stories. Also I was in a little of a writer's block, but now I'll continue Phineas Flynn the Badger. I've used Google Translator for some parts in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Phineas is assigned to his own Nemesis named Dr. Heisuke Locogisu the ex-OWCA Scientist and he tells his backstory that before he was with OWCA, he was with a Secret Japanese Laboratory, and explains that he was fired because the Experimented Dog went berserk, and how Sheila got him fired from OWCA. Phineas must stop Dr. Locogisu's plans to conquer South Dakota using an army of Animals he plans to turn them into Bionic Monstrous Animals starting with the tri-State-Area.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Dr. Locogisu's Gene Splicer<p>

_**Phineas' POV:**_

After CSM Weaver gave me my mission, I open my door and run through the hallway, ran down the stairs and into the center room, where Candace tripped over me, and water spit all over me "Perry!" she retorted, I quickly put away my fedora away, Candace turned then paused, realizing it was me, I greeted "Hey, Candace." and I see that her face is cover with face cream, "Phineas?" she asked "What are you doing out of bed?" I replied "Uh, just getting some water." I scratch my ear; I have a tendency to do that when I lie. She replied "Phineas, you know I can't understand you anymore now that you're a badger, right?" I nodded. Even when I can only chitter now that I'm a badger, I'm still chatty. "Sorry about tripping you, Candace." She hearing my apologetic tone and replied "It's okay Phineas." Then she asked me "You are still planning to turn back into human, right?" I nodded "Well, I hope you become human again, Baljeet told us that we only have a month to do so, or it'll be permanent." I chitter "I know Candace." Then Candace added "It was strange that it disappeared before you get to use it?" I nodded in agreement, and she yawned "Alright, I'm going back to bed." Then she walked back upstairs "Don't stay up too long, Phineas." I then chitter "Good night Candace." Then she knowing what mine chitter meant replied "Good night, Phineas."

When Candace went back upstairs, I took out my Fedora and put it back on my head, and walk into the kitchen, I open one of the cabinets under the counter in the middle if the room, I look to the left and right, making sure no one's around and enter Perry's lair, I didn't know about the entrances in our house. I look over to the giant screen, it say "Message for Agent P (the 2nd) from Command Sargent Major Weaver". I walk over to it and pulled the lever, and CSM Weaver appeared "Greetings Agent P the 2nd, before you go to your assigned Nemesis…" the screen changes to a man spiky brown hair with black trimming, the end of his pony tail is also spiky is tied with a hair tie, resting on his left shoulder, his eyes is yellow with a hint of orange and they are Parallelogram shape, and he have a three scars going from his left eye to middle of his neck. Looks like a beast slashed at him years ago. His lab coat is dark brown, it's long going down to his right ankle, but the left side of his coat only goes down to his thigh, show his belt satchel on a strap that crisscross over his gray pants which is long and folded over, his coat is strapped on the top, and his neck collar is long and slightly folded. He has a black shirt under the coat, and it too has a long collar, he also has black belt with a gold buckle. His shoes are pointed up. He has sports glove on, and he has a demand shaped steel pad with a hole in the center on his right shoulder.

Weaver continues "…of course you need to know where he lives first." The screen then changed to show a ten story Industry building, there is a central build, on the eastside of it is a factory section, and they are connected by glass catwalk, with a road going under it, and going to a fountain with the road going around it and back. On the Westside is a parking lot, with a lot of parked cars, I guess people work there, and on top of the central building is tall structure going up to a round shaped penthouse, and the sign of the Industry reads "LE-Ind." And below it is a properly what it stands for "Locogisu's Evil Industries", Weaver continued "This is where he lives." Then the screen changes to a map of Danville with a pinpoint on the north of the town, "Rendezvous with this Jet Cycle, to the Industry, ASAP." I look behind me saw a Jet-Cycle that looks like Perry's but it's orange and white. I turn around back to the Screen, and showing Weaver again, he concluded "A reminder Agent P, you must not let your family know that you're a Secret Agent, because you know what will happen, good luck." Then screen black with words that says "End of Message, this Message will Self-Delete." Then the file vanished and the screen went black. I then I jump off of Perry's chair then run to my new Vehicle, and head to the Industries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Heisuke Locogisu's POV:<strong>_

I forgot to update my Surveillance Masking System or SMS, I was going to call it Anti-Surveillance System, but then I realized the acronym won't be appropriate, so just don't put the acronym in your reviews. Well, anyways, I have a tendency to think out loud, when I do, I usually do it in languages that I think nobody else around me knows, like in Japan I speak in English when I think out loud, and here it's the other way around, I thought out loud, I think it's safe to say in English, "Since I didn't update the SMS, I suspect that O.W.C.A. will assign me a Nemesis, I hope it's Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound, because I got a score to settle with her after she got me fired."

I look down from an upper platform pass a window to some of my workers with my hands on the railing, building parts that I have deliver to my clients, who are usually Evil Scientists such as myself. I've been doing this for about eight months to finance my Evil schemes. This Industry is actually almost a year old in four months. They are working hard, I pick up the income and said "Alright, everyone break time." They look at me like it was the first time, "Okay, break times over, get back to work." I said, "Chop-chop." I heard them groaned, before I put down the income, and snicker to myself.

I walk to the other side of the platform, pass the elevator that leads to my penthouse and look at my invention, and various type of animals like birds, cats, dogs, reptiles, and other animals strapped to operation tables, the invention has railing attached to it and connected to the wall, the railings crisscross each other, from the railing machines with several tools for the operations and tubing from the central part to the tanks of radioactivity, and other chemicals. Then I looked to my left and the window to the outside I saw a Jet-Cycle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

_Locogisu's Evil Industry, _I heard his evil jingle does every as I landed on the roof,_ 'That's just corny.'_ I thought, I open the skylight on top, and lower a rope and slide down it to the ground, but two half of a round caged closed on me. I felt poking when it closed. It seems like one of those medieval traps designed to poke or pierce if I moved wrong, so I have to be careful. I look to a shadow and see someone standing there, "Well, it looks like your small size saved you." I heard him saying, I widen my eyes, realizing this was meant to kill me. Then he walked out to the moonlight "I was hoping for Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." Dr. Locogisu stated in disappointment, "'Cause it was she who got me fired from O.W.C.A." then he folded his arms "By the way, aren't you a little young to be assigned to me?" he pointed to me with arms still folded, then put his finger on his chin, "Because, it looks likes that you'll still be an Apprentice." Then he asked me "Is Agent S aka Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound happens to be your mentor?" in a sinister and hopeful tone. I nodded for the first question holding up one claw nail and chittered "Yes, yes I am." And I shook my head to the second, and holding two claw nails, chittering "No, no, she's not." He doesn't understand me, but he knew what I meant. He lowers his arms down in disappointment again and replied "Fine."

The Locogisu turn his back to me and turn his head partway to look at me "Well, I guess I should tell you my backstory and Scheme." He turns his head away and began as I carefully move my foreleg, to the lock to pick it "Eighteen years ago, before I work for OWCA, back in Japan, I used to work for a Secret Japanese Laboratory." He paused and stated "The part of me working for the Japanese Secret Laboratory won't be a flashback, but I get to it when I get to the OWCA part, but not yet." Then he continue his backstory "Anyway, on the grounds of the Facility, we have dogs specially trained to guard it, they _almost_ have the same type of training as you Secret Agents, _except_ they didn't stand, walk, or run on hind legs, or have the capabilities of holding gadgets let alone use one, but they are still highly trained fighters." Then Dr. Locogisu turns around, "There was one of them we choose for an Experiment, we didn't sedate him, which caused him to feel excruciating intense pain of the gene splicing, and radiation, altering his body and size." He turned around, I paused from picking the lock hoping he don't catch me and Dr. Locogisu continues "He was going to be used as a weapon of war, put a week before he was complete, he broke free and started to eradicating whatever Scientists near him." And pointed to his scar "I was lucky that I only got this when the chain that was holding him to the wall broke, before the dog can take out more, our dogs try to subdue him, but he break out of the window and escape with our dogs chasing him, and since he slathered the manager, the head scientist became the new manager, and I became the new head scientist, and Dr. Gemini, became number two Scientist."

Locogisu turned around and I started picking the lock while still lessoning, this sound very much like Sheila's story of her family, with that dog in her stories is from what I'm sure is the same facility Locogisu's from, the Doctor continues "Four years and six months later, I saw the new Manager, the Pilot, Dr. Gemini and two sharp shooters got off the helicopter. I went over to ask them "How did the search go, Sir?" he answered me "We saw him along with five of our remaining dogs, but we were unable to do anything because of the high winds. Then hours later, I was in the Helicopter, the seat left to the Manager." Then he paused and stated "You'll see why I didn't have a flashback, during my backstory, because of the bit of Kaibu- the Experimented dog's rampage in the lab, and this next bit." I wonder why he was about to say the dog's name then cut himself off, he continues "The pilot pointed out to the four dead dogs below, then we saw a grim sight of our Experiment dog, somehow the dogs in that area push him off the cliff over a tree spike. Our last remaining dog was barking at us like we're able to understand him, I don't know what he was trying to tell us, maybe something about the events that occurred there and what happened to his friends, and warning us not to come down, or something like that." Then he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't speak dog, so we didn't know what was Jero- the dog was saying, whatever the manager decided to leave." Then he folded his arms "Before we made it back to the lab, the manager turned to me and said "You're fired." And I was all like "Sir, I thought you said that we human is blame." And do you know what he said? the manager said "I did, it's our fault for meddling with nature, it's your fault for proposing the idea, and it's my fault for accepting it and brought it to the previous Manager, and we all know what happen after that."

Then Locogisu put his hands on the railing in front of the window, I open the lock, but there is another lock on the other side, so then I have to carefully move to it, the Locogisu says "Now I'll flashback, this is new to you, so just picture it in your head, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Dr. Locogisu started with his flashback, "_Couple years after I was fired, I moved to America, where I was hired at OWCA, for the next several years. Then a week after the Invasion from the Second Dimension, I've learned about that Platyborg, I thought to myself 'What if my first Experiment was a Cyborg like Platyborg? The outcome may have been different.' So I requested my Experiment to the major four Superiors: Major Monogram, Admiral Wanda, Command Sargent Major Weaver, and Captain Zaker he's in-charged of the Seattle Division, but they rejected it. So naturally, I forged their authorization signaturethen, I decided to conduct the Experiment on Kaijū the Gerberian Shepsky after the manner of both Platyborg and my first experiment, thinking it will help Agents fight their Nemesis. I figured, to prevent the same incident from happening, I have to erase their recallations of their past. I restraint Kaijū to a operation table, and got him ready. The reason I've chosen him because his name is an alternate word for "Monster."_

_"After restraining Kaijū to a operation, I told him "Alright, Kaijū, We are going to do an experiment on you." But before we started, the Superiors, came in the lab led by Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound, "DR. HEISUKE LOCOGISU, WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY AGENT?" demanded Weaver "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!", Weaver freed Kaijū, one of the other OWCA Scientist asked "But didn't you authorized this?" Wanda replied her annoyingly polite tone that she usually does "We did not, Dr. Gopper." Monogram stared me crossing his arms "Dr. Locogisu, you've forged our signatures, didn't you?" Monogram said sternly, I just stared at him anger rising, and not saying anything "Didn't you?" Monogram now demanding "Yes." I replied under my breath, "I can't hear you." said the Major, "Yes." I responded "Yes, I did, I wanted to show the power as like my first experiment and the modification as like Platyborg, so it'll be under control, and finally" Monogram cut me off "You're fired, now get out of the agency." Zaker turn to Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound and said "Thankfully you informed us about this, Agent S."_

_"This is the second time I was fired, I look at Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound with a look of shook, anger and hatred I was feeling for her, "Sheila!" I retorted bitterly "Curse you!" then I yelled at her vowing "You will pay for this, so will your family!" she widen her eyes and give me the same look I gave me with a growl, the superiors look at me in shock as well, "And not only your Host-family." I gritted though my teeth, "Also your Dog family back in Japan as well." Sheila widen her eyes even more, then narrow them, and barked angrily at me, Perry grabbed her tail just when she lunged at me, she looked like that she wanted to bit into me, she barked at Perry. Then Brian the Bulldog and Elisa the Eagle grabbed me, but I shoved them off, turned around and stormed out, I slammed the doors shut. I heard some of their muffled conversation."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>After Dr. Locogisu finished the flashback, he then said "And that's why I was hoping for Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound, and set that trap for her, because it was her who got me fired." I chittered "You said that three times, I know I've got it, maybe that's why they assigned me to you, instead of Sheila, because there too much feud between you too." Dr. Locogisu walked up to me and asked "And what's that supposed to mean?" then his tone changes "No really, what was that supposed to mean?" he asked "Because I can't understand you."<p>

Locogisu then continue to talk as I heard the lock click, then I look up with my eyes and saw another lock, I sighed. Locogisu paused for a bit and said "After I was fired from OWCA, I went and designed this Industry, and an Mysterious man told me how to get back at the agency, and told me how to mask my Schemes." then he started another flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

He started _"Eight months ago, I set a trap for Kaijū, with him and OWCA thinking it was is Nemesis, but it was me. When he landed in my penthouse, a claw grabbed him and strapped him to a table, I did a sinister laugh "Kaijū the Gerberian Shepsky, did you thought I was you Nemesis Dr. Neanderthal? Well I tricked you guys, and now we'll finished what he started." I walked up to him and started to operate on him, the Experiment took three months, he felt three years worth of pain, and he is now an Bionic Monstrous Dog."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>Then he laughed evilly "And I shipped him to Japan, specifically to that rock pile where Sheila's Dog Family's lives." I widen my eyes in shock, I can't believe how evil he is. And though Sheila's story, the first Monster Dog wreaked havoc in her relatives' home, that was unintentional, but this time he definitely did it intentional, I got to get out of here, stop whatever he's planning, and inform Sheila about the danger her dog family's in right now. I chittered "How many locks does this cage has?"<p>

The Doctor continues, "And a month ago, I've made an Experiment from scratch, it took me three weeks to do it, and called him Jikken, which means 'Experiment'." he snickered to himself, as I see a strange-looking creature came up behind Locogisu from the elevator, it has a body of a gorilla, its belly was alligator, it has large lizard like legs and arms, it has a seven feet long tail, it has a mixture of hair, and fur going down from its lizard/dog head, to the middle of its back, his right arm from the shoulder to its wrist, was the mixture there too, and then from the base of the tail to the middle has the same thing, with a tuff at the end. "I'm getting faster and better with experimenting don't you think?" Dr Locogisu said, being pleased with himself.

I finally open the cage, I jump at him preparing to punch him, but Locogisu's Experiment grabbed me by the legs "I got him dad." Locogisu look at him and then at me "Good job Jikken!" Dr. Locogisu exclaimed, and folded his arms "And don't pull off a _Norm_." I look at him in confusion "Norm is Doofneshmirtz's robotic man, and Norm call's Doofenshmirtz 'dad, and that annoys him and I know how he feels now, so that's what I mean by 'Pulling of a Norm'." I nodded.

I looked at his huge machine, connected to it are railings an other machines that looks like one of those claws with different type of tools that I seen in Movies, then down below, I saw different animals strapped to operation tables, "Oh, snap." know what's he's planning, "See that..." Locogisu began, then paused and asked "Sorry I haven't even got your name, yet." I handed to him a paper, and he read it, then he crumbled and toss it, then point to his Invention "See that, Phineas the Badger?" then pointed to the animals and I saw one of my friends from the Training Facility the Kite, Locogisu continues "That's mine, the Cyborginic-Gene-Splicer!" Wow no suffix, he turned to me "Kaijū was only a prototype, for what I'm going to do next." then he exclaims "imagine, a whole army of Bionic Monstrous Animals, under mine control devastating everything in their path, marching and conquering all of South Dakota!" he then manically laughed. Then he stop and said "Worst case scenario: they break free out of control before they're complete and rampage across the Tri-State-Area." he thought for a moment and said "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." he then turn to his machine and press the button on the remote, to begin its operation.

I chittered "Well, I'm not willing to risk it." I was struggling to get out of the grip of Jikken, I've got to. I try to think of something to do, then I thought of it, I try to pull up and bite Jikken's hand, he released me and I drop to the floor feet first, I pulled out my Grappling-Hook, and hooked it to the air vent on the roof above the Gene-Splicer, I swing pass Dr. Locogisu, he looked surprised and I landed on top of the machine "Jikken you let Phineas the Badger go!" Jikken replied "Sorry, dad." then Locogisu retorted "STOP PULLING OFF A NORM!" I see him pointed to me as he commanded "Now stop HIM!"

Jikken then jumped on the Gene-Splicer, and start climbing up to me, "And by 'Stop him', I mean 'Destroy him'!" I heard Dr. Locogisu yelled, I feeling generally scared right now, my watch went off and Weaver appeared, lessioning while I twist the lock to unlock 'We were watching from our cameras, and Max thinks if you get into the interior and unplug the cables from the core, it'll destroy it, good luck." I see Jikken climb in front of me and roared, I quickly open the large round door and jump into interior, and I start to feel an intense heat.

I got to find the core, unplug the cables from it, and get out. I heard a roar "Phineas, I know you're here, and I know what we're going to do, tonight?" Oh, man he just used my catchphrase "We're going to play hide, seek, and..." he jump out of the steam in front of me "Destroy!" I got cornered I felt cool breeze from the vent behind, I heard from my watch "Oh, one more thing Agent P, the vent that leads to the core is on the west side not the top." I chatter "Now he tells me!" I open the vent behind me, and climb along side of the Gene-Splicer, and Jikken got his head stuck in the vent that I exited from, Dr. Locogisu retorted "Jikken go back here you came from and crush him before he gets to the core vent, I saw the sign that read "Core-vent" I opened it and crawled though the tunnel its geting hotter, then I made it to the center.

I see a circular like the outside, with cables connecting to the pipes, it is blowing out steam, I ran to it and is like a furnace, it's coming off the core, I can't touch the cables, I need to find some way to disconnect it, "Hey, Phineas the Badger!" I heard Jikken from behind I dodged out of the way of his slashes, he began to slash at me, I dodged and dodged, "How did you get into here?" then he answered "If you are wondering how I got in here." he point to a hole, it looks like he tore up the wall, then I thought of something, I ran over to a cable, he swung his claw, I jumped out off the way and he cut the red-hot cable, then move to another, and repeat the process.

After awhile the Gene-Spicer starts to shack and rattle, Okay it's time to get out. I ran to the torn up wall, then Jikken blocked me, I turned around and darted to where I came from and Jikken got his head stuck in the small tunnel, then saw a release lever, with signs that read "Pull to release Animals." I pulled it, then jump out, and shout my grapple-hook to the skylight then pull myself up.

As I pull up my way up, I heard Dr. Locogisu screaming "My Specimens are escaping, my Cyborginic-Gene-Splicer, it's melting down, my specimens and my Cyborginic-Gene-Splicer, No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" When I made it out I saw explosion came out of the Skylight, and heard "Curse You Phineas the Badger!" as I got into my Jet-Cycle, and fly it back home.

* * *

><p>Once I got back to Perry's lair, and returned the Jet-Cycle, and use the Elevator, back to the house, and made my way to Ferb's and mine bedroom, I jumped on my bed, and Perry asked "How did it go?" I replied "It was just fine, Perry." I flob down on my bed "Good night Perry." then Perry replied "Good night Phineas, see you in three hours." I just went to sleep, it was a long night.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Locogisu's POV:<strong>_

I just sat there on the floor with my head resting on my hand and my elbow on my knee, with Jikken crawling out of the rubble, "It's okay dad, we'll get him next time." I replied "Don't call me- don't pull off- ugh, never mind." then I thought out loud in Japanese "Mo, semete ni' no yona katai suru koto ga dekimasu yo okonatta no." Itte inai" _**(Well at least you didn't say 'You did your best.") **_I sighed "Sore wa watashi kono yoru no ibento ni tsuite oku warui kibundarou." _** (That would make me feel a lot worse about this evening's event.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

I hope you like this first solo-mission, by the way did you catch what I was referring to in this Chapter. In the next chapter Muzy the Johnson's puddle comes over and Phineas heard of her plans to humiliate Candace, so he tries to talk to her, but things get out of hand.

* * *

><p>Well, anyways, please review, and please also read my other stories: Ginga Densetsu Valiant, Ginga Mittie Sheila, and Kingdom Hearts: New World Order of Darkness, and review them as well.<p>

I like to thank those who review:

**Fanathe...  
><strong>**FanFreak01  
><strong>**TheCuriousWriter  
><strong>**Skagui the sniper  
><strong>**Sgt. Creeper  
>DTGuthary<strong>

And those who added this to their Alert/Follow:

**Anime-Rules-XD  
><strong>**Anele1996  
><strong>**Heroicagal  
><strong>**Kyoya12363**

* * *

><p>The following are of my favorite stories and crossovers of other authors' work, please support them by reading and reviewing they are most read:<p>

**_Ginga: Nagareboshi Akatora_**, (Ginga Series & Phineas and Ferb crossover) by DishonestDante:  
>It's about Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their parents visiting Japan. Phineas, Ferb and Candace wondered what is like to be dogs, Phineas and Ferb built a invention that turns them into dogs, but then got mix up into the battle against the demon bear Akakabotu.<p>

**_Ginga Densetsu Dai_** by echosdusk:  
>It's the autor's story of Weed's son named Daisuke and he's not a keen pup that wants to be leader, but wants to see what humans are like, and then Hougen's son comes for revenge.<p>

**_Heart of the Swan, _**(Kingdom Hearts & Swan Princess crossover) by Silver Wolf 626:  
>Sora and his friends enter the world with Odette, and Sora was turned into a wolf by the villain in that world, and it's a possibility that he may lose himself to the side of the wolf,and a top of that Pete and Maleficent are up to no good, as usual.<p>

**_Fanland Unbalence,_ **(Phineas and Ferb & X-Overs crossover) by Novel Concept:  
>A story you can suggest your OCs into the story, and the war between Yin and Yang will erupt, a war which will determen the fate of the Maltiuniverse.<p>

_**Wanted: Dead or Destroy**_, (Phineas and Ferb) by PlatyborgtoShadowLytes:  
>This is a story of how the second dimension came to be, Post-ATSD.<p>

_**the new recruits,**_ (Phineas and Ferb) by Renee EverHart:  
>Perry decided to recuit Phineas and Ferb into OWCA.<p>

There are a lot of stories in my Favorite Story list as well, so if you have a story for me to read PM or review. Well, I'll update my next chapter ASAP, until then, shadowayn is out... Peace!


	7. Chapter 7: Threatening Danger pt 1 of 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

**Author's Note:** After a long wait, I finally got this chapter uploaded. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long, but I was working on my other Fanfiction since they both run parallel, I figure it should catch up with this. I also look up for the terms of different sounds for the badger, like kecker is a longer than chitter and use of context of threat/submission attack and fighting. By the way, since I forgot one thing in my last chapter I'll have Phineas mention it. Would have uploaded sooner, but I had to stop and my family watch General Conference, and during the two hours before the second half, I'll do this. Well, anyway, here it is, please R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Phineas wakes at 6am to inform the Agency about the crisis in Japan, specifically where Sheila's dog relatives lives. Later in the day, the Flynn-Fletcher pet-sit the Johnson's dog: Mitzy, Suzy's Poodle. Phineas over hears her plan to humiliate his sister Candace, so he tries to talk to Mitzy, but then things soon gets out of hand. Meanwhile, Perry, Sheila and Hannibal are to be assign on a group mission to stop the plans of Dr. Bloodpudding, Dr. Diminutive and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Threatening Danger Part 1 of 2<p>

_**Perry's POV:**_

I was worried that Phineas got his solo mission. Personally, I think he's too young for going solo. I wanted to follow him to make sure that Phineas doesn't get himself killed. Can you blame me for being protective? Anyways, I was about to go when my watch beeped and Phineas' Superior CSM Weaver appeared on my watch "Look Agent P." he started, I just look at him "I know you would want to help Agent P the second, but you know the regulation about when an Agent's on an assignment, that another Agent is not supposed to interferer." I stare at him thinking, _"You think I care?" _Weaver continue, "I know what you're thinking and you should care, besides we used the OWCA Satellite to view your dual mission with Agent P the 2nd and from what we viewed he did well." I thought back when Dr. Doofensmirtz made the Pet-ID-Control-Inator while having my own pet ID being tap into, I lost consciousness and I came to, I then remember what I did when I was under control and Phineas stopped him. Phineas did well, but still, I don't think he's not ready. Weaver cut my thoughts off saying "Now don't doubt Agent P the 2nd's abilities, after seeing him in action he'll be fine, don't worry." Don't worry? He can get kill! Weaver sensing me still being worry he told me, "If it makes you feel better, if it turns out that Phineas sends out a distress single and needs back up, you'll be the first one we'll call." I sighed still worry about Phineas "But as of now stay home, unless Major Monogram gives you a mission." The screen turn off, I laid down, racked with worry.

Hours of which feels like an eternity, I got up getting ready to go help Phineas, "I can't just sit here, I don't care if Weaver's a higher Rank then Monogram I going out to help Phineas." Just as I about to leave Phineas came in, I sighed with relief. I notice that Phineas is looking, really tried, who can blame him? He's just had a mission at night. _'Phineas did well for his first solo mission.'_ I thought as I sat back down on Phineas' bed. Phineas jumps up on the bed and I asked him, "How did it go?" and he replied "It was just fine, Perry." He flopped down on his bed chittering "Good, night Perry." I replied "Good night Phineas…" I lay down "…see you in three hours." I chittered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

My alarm on my watch went off. I set it to go off at 5:30am. I push myself up from my spot, I jump off my bed and started to head to the door when I heard Perry chittered "Phineas?" I turned to him, he still look a little drowsy, "Where are you going?" he asked, I only had two hours of sleep so I yawned as he continued "You are scheduled to go on one mission at nights, or is it like when Doof made the Sphere-Attract-Inator at the night of the day he made the Turkey-Inator?" I tiled my head in confusion, "Oh, yeah, I tell you about those missions later." I chittered answered his question tiredly "After my mission on my way home Command Sargent Major Weaver told me that he scheduled an meeting, after hearing about Dr. Locogisu's backstory." Perry sat up and chittered "Well, OWCA does taps into the Evil Scientist's cameras (if they have any, or if not they install secret cameras) so they can record and make document about them, what they do and say." I am trying to get my eyes open due to lack of sleep.

"I was about to make my way to the HQ to tell them about what Dr. Locogisu did, but since they already heard it from Dr. Locogisu's backstory Weaver told me to come in at this time." Perry replied "Alright, Phineas." And then got up on his hind legs "But what did he do that a such meeting is needed." I replied rubbing my eyes, then I chittered with a serious tone "Genetic experiments and he sent one to Japan specifically to Sheila's relatives… her dog relives' home." Perry's eyes widen and chittered "Wow, he _is_ Evil with a capital 'E'." My watch vibrated and I look at my watch "Agent P where are you? you're supposed to be here minutes ago." I nodded, Perry chittered "Sorry, Phineas I didn't mean to make you late." "It's alright Perry." I chitter with my paw out Weaver continued "Since you still new, I'll let it slid." I nodded, and run out of the bedroom as I chittered "Gotta go, Perry." I headed to the door opened it and quietly close so not to wake my brother Ferb. I went to the air vent and jump in though the chute, it's longer because I'm heading to the meeting room in HQ.

_**Command Sargent Major Kevin Weaver's POV:**_

We are waiting for Agent P to come he's late. Max my intern is at my side and five of my Agents are sitting at the briefing table, there are dogs, five different breeds, Agent R the American Foxhound Robin sat on the second chair on my right, Agent N the Hokkaido mix named Nikki sat on the third chair on my left, Agent L the Doberman Pinscher named Luck sat the left chair next to me, agent H the Gascon Saintongeious named Heidi sat between Luck and Nikki, and the leader of this squad sat on the right chair nearest to me he is an Germen Shepherd, Agent J or Jeremy is name after his owner Nicolette Johnson's cousin. There are other Agents, a cat, a polecat, a Water Dragon, and Agent silent G he's a Gnu who had to be reassigned to a different Nemesis and Superior which is me due to his cover being blown, but my top Agents are the five dogs.

Now these five dogs are not any other OWCA Agents, they are Elites who are commanding officers of other Agents. For an Agent to become an Elite, they have to be they have to have eight years of experience. Elites have assignments of apprehending Rouges who are at level 4 or higher. If any Rouge become of a threat level 4 or higher, Elites are assign to ether apprehend them or if necessary then they have to terminate the Rouges. Kaijū from observing Agent P (the 2nd)'s mission Kaijū is at threat level 7. There's Rouge in our prison named Dennis but he's only Threat level 3, which is still high but is not high enough to require an Elite, but still required a high ranking Secret Agent like the Agent P from Monogram Division.

When there aren't any level 4 to 7 threats then Elites are assign to their nemesis that are under threat level 3. We have a system to determine the threat levels of groups or individuals:

Level 1 Threats are Person of interest who are to be watch, they are not assign with Secret Agents yet, like Baljeet the boy who almost deplete the earth's atmosphere, we have him in our record after being informed by Monogram's division when Major Monogram informed be that Carl observed the event taking place Via backyard camera. _If _the children weren't able to stop him, we would have him filed in Threat Level 5 and assigned these Elites to stop him and apprehend him.

Level 2 Threats are just Minor threats who are incompetent and can easy thwart themselves, and doesn't need high ranking Agents to stop, but we assign rookies or intermediates to them, but sometimes that Agent stays with them until they are needed to be reassigned with an higher threat.

Level 3 Threats are Medium Threats and needs an Intermediate Agents or Expert Agents depending on how much of a threat they are. Rouges that are able to harm the Agency require experts to apprehend them is possible, or terminate if necessary.

Level 4 Threats are Potentially Dangerous, they are Agents who commit crimes such as robbery and fleas becomes renegades, they require any Agent or Elite to apprehend them if possible or to neutralize them if necessary. Agent P aka Perry was framed he was filed under Level 5 Threat. Agent H aka Hannibal is an Elite who always takes the option of terminating a Rouge of Threat level 4 or higher, and Agent P had to knock Agent H unconscious (which bumped him up to Level 5 Threat) so he'll be able to reveal that Doofenshmirtz was the one who has framed him and clear his name. Agent H has a bit of a cold nature, but goes by regulation most of the time. He had a nemesis before Dr. Diminutive, his name was Dr. Solaris, but since Agent H just let him fall to his death and Agent Silent G's cover been blown and has to be reassigned to a nemesis who didn't knew about his cover, Agent H was reassigned to Dr. Diminutive after Dr. Solaris fell from his building.

Level 5 Threats are dangerous Rouges who injure other Agents. They are too Dangerous for Rookies and intermediates to handle. Experts and Elites are required to stop them by any means necessary.

Level 6 Threats are seriously dangerous Rouges that as killed fellow Agents, which requires Elites to neutralize them, apprehend and hand over to the Agency to be euthanize, according to law not of OWCA but of federal law.

Level 7 Threats are Extremely Dangerous Rouges, who are Serial Killers and are marked dangerous and the other authorities such as animal control, polices and of course, OWCA since they were part of the Agency will be on a look out for the Level 7 threats and the dangerous animal has to be killed so they won't harm others again.

Agent P aka Phineas Flynn the boy who turned into a Badger landed in the chair on the opposite side of the table from we sat. "Glad you can join us Agent P." Agent P looked up at me with tired eyes, still a bit sleepy. He chittered tiredly I replied "I know you real tired, so let's get this meeting going." I began the briefing with the screen behind me displaying Erath "Everyone, as of two hours ago we now know of Kaijū's disappearance, from observing Agent P the 2nd aka Phineas, Dr. Locogisu has been the cause not Dr. Neonatal who was thought have been the cause of Kaijū's disappearance." My Agents and Elites stared at me as I continued, "This is what happened, and Dr. Locogisu had made a false Neonatal scheme, luring Kaijū to a location here Heisuke set a trap for him and…" I close my eyes for this, this is going to be a real shocker for them "…preceded with his intended experiment."

Agent J and his Elite squad widen their eyes in surprise "Max zoom in on Southern Alps of Japan." Max pushed the button on a remote and the screen zoomed in on Japan where I told him to zoom in. I walked over to the screen with my laser pointer circled around an area the map of Japan "Dr. Locogisu set him here in this area where he sent Kaijū after turning him into a Monstrous Cyber." My Agent and Elites especially my Elites looked at each other, since they bear a resemblance to the dogs in Sheila's background file of her family history, granted they are the dependents of those Dogs. I don't want to repeat of history.

I continued on with the briefing "This is also the place of Sheila's family, her dog Family to be pieced lives. Kaijū is now Threat Level 7 Rouge…" I pause when I see Agent P the 2nd sleeping, I sighed and walked over to him and slam on the table "AGENT PHINEAS, WKAE UP!" Agent P jerked awake and he stared at me "Agent P, I know you're tired, but pay attention." He sat up straight at full attention.

I walked over back to the screen and continued "Now as I was saying, I call you here since Kaijū is now Rouge the following Elite Agents will be sent to Japan to…" I paused knowing some of mine Elites Agents will be killed this is an Extremely Dangerous mission I was about to send my Elites to, "…stop Kaijū's rampage, by any means necessary." I stared at my Agents and Max who seemed at bit saddened, "Agent R, Agent N, Agent L, Agent H and Agent J." Agent P looked at each Agent I've called, this is properly the first and last time he'll ever meet them. "Now some of you may not return from this mission, so at 0800 hours you will rendezvous to the said location, so cherish your last few hours you may have with your Owners as this may be the last mission of your life." Max looked that he was about to cry. I, myself, feel like I hold back a tear, "This concludes our briefing, again at 0800 hours my five Elite Agents will meet in the OWCA Base Hanger and take the Jet and HALO Jump to rendezvous point, so get some rest. Dismiss." My Agents saluted and got up from their chairs and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

After the meeting we saluted and got off of our chairs and head to the Hall, I was in the walking near Weaver's Elites, I wonder what the letter in there code name means, so I asked, "So what do the letters in your name stands for." The German shepherd turned to look at me we stopped and he answered, "Well, Phineas, each letter of course stands for are name." he gestured each of his team member, some of these breeds I don't know the name of, but I sure Ferb would know the name of breed these guys are, the first is a American Foxhound "Robin," then he introduced to a breed I don't know the name of, "Nikki," not sure, then he introduced the Doberman and a breed I don't know the name of, "Luck, Heidi." Then he gestured to himself, "And I'm Jeremy."

"Hey, that's the same name as my sister Candace's boyfriend." Jeremy smiled and replied "Well my owner Nicolette Johnson named me after her cousin after she adopted." I chitter, "That's cool." Then I decided to asked him "So, Jeremy?" he barked "Yes, Phineas?" as we continued to walked as the other Agents go to their tubes and shoot though them, I asked "So, before your mission to Japan what are you going to do with your owner for the next couple hours?" Jeremy look downcast and I regretted asking him, "I'm sorry for asking." He look at me and replied "It's alright, I going to do what Command Sargent Major Weaver said, Cherish these last few moments." Robin barked "Why did that Nemesis of yours Dr. Locogisu had to go and do that to Kaijū and forced us to have to go repeat history?"

I thought back the story's Sheila told me about her family, where another Experimented Dog attack her relatives' home properly the same way as Kaijū is doing right now, I chittered, "Well with any luck, maybe you can somehow lure Kaijū to a power plant and fry all the evil out of him." Heidi replied "Doubt that there will be one near that area." Then Luck barked "Well we gotta get going home soon." Nikki added "Yeah, our Host-Family will be waking up soon." I looked at the hall clock and it said '6:45a.m.'chitters "Oh, snap." I looked to the Elites this is properly the last time I ever going to see them again, "Well guys, I hope I get to see you again, it was nice meeting with you guys." Jeremy replied "Nice to meet you too." And the Elites enter their tubes and went to their homes, so I went to mine.

When I arrive home, I went to my bedroom, and Perry asked "So how was the meeting." I got on my bed and chittered "Well, with the Kaijū scenario Weaver has to send in his Elite." Perry looking at me asked "Jeremy and his squad?" I replied "Yes, yes that's them, now I need to get…" I looked over to my alarm clock it said 6:50, I sighed "10 minutes sleep." I just curled up and went to sleep, thinking about the new friends I made and was about to lose. I wonder if Perry has days this, yeah, yeah he properly does.

Minutes later, my alarm clock went off I groaned as I got up, I did not get much sleep. Perry waddled up to me chittered "Good morning, Phineas." I stretched extending my legs and got up my hind legs, "I'm sure you'll get used to the hours, Phineas." Perry assured me, I replied "Maybe." Perry and I jump off my bed. I looked at my clock it said 7:45am, "Oh, I sleep past my regular wake up time." I looked over to Ferb who stirred then got up, he looked at me then at the time on the clock and asked, "Hard time sleeping?" I nodded chittered "You can say that." Ferb crawled out of his bed and replied "We all have those kind of nights." We walked to the bathroom, "But, mostly adults than kid, even though they are badgers." We got to the sink and I stood on the step stole to brush my teeth, and rinse. Ferb continued "Speaking of badgers, should we get started on figuring out what device turned you into a badger." I nodded, looking up at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace's POV:<strong>_

After getting myself ready for the day, I called my best friend, "Hey, Candace." I replied, "Hey, Stacy." I walked down the stares, Stacy said though the Phone "What's up?" I said into the phone "Stacy want to go to the mall?" as I walked into the kitchen where I see Mom on the house phone, Stacy asked, "Are you worry about busting your brothers?" Two weeks ago, I told Stacy about what happened to Phineas and how he was turn into a badger. And from when they tried to turn him back human to when he and Perry were captured by Animal Control and why we had to wait two weeks before we could pick him up, so I answered Stacy, "I don't have to worry about them, mom will know that I've been right about them when Phineas gets changes back." While I got cereal and almond milk and grabbed the bowl and spoon, "Okay, Candace!" replied Stacy as I sat down "Catch you later Stace."

Mom came up to me as I pour the soy milk into the bowl of cereal and said, "Candace honey, I just got off the phone with Hawkeye Johnson and she asked if we could pet sit their poodle Mitzy." 'Mitzy, so that's the little demon poodle's name.' I thought. Why do I feel like this is going to cut into my mall time with Stacy? Mom continued "And since your Dad and I are going to Antic convention today, I wondering if you can pet sit Mitzy for them." I mentally groaned and retorted "But Mom, I finally caught the chance to go to the mall with Stacy." I look at her "And it's been awhile since I did." Mom looked at me saying "Candace, please honey our Antic Store was nominated to be the 'Antic store of the year' award." I sighed defeated and replied "Okay, Mom."

I grabbed my cell and texted Stacy, "Sorry Stace. Can't mom had me pet sit Suzy's poodle." Stacy texted back "That's a bummer, ok next time then?" I texted back "Yeah TTYL." And she texted back "TTYL." My brothers came in as I ate my cereal, Phineas chittered tiredly and I say, "Did you stay up late?" Phineas replied scratching he's ears, Ferb answered for him, "Well, he properly had a hard time sleeping last night." Phineas nodded and chittering I replied, "Maybe." And Phineas kind of look nervous, "Besides, Phineas, are you forgetting to say something." Phineas look up at me looking more nervous for some reason Ferb replied "I'll do it for him. Hey where's Perry?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's POV:<strong>_

I saw my Owners eating their breakfast behind they're daily schedule. His first mission really exhausted him, even with the night shift it still cut into his activities, it would be more so if he has to work in the day and that would raise supisousons. I hope Candace doesn't decides to see why Phineas is tired, because she might discover that he's a Secret Agent, then he has to be relocated. I don't want that to happen. All regulation applies to Phineas as it does to all other agents.

I waddled to the front room and gone through the small pet door, got up on my hind legs and whipped out my fedora, walked up the sidewalk and the entrance to my lair rises up, I got on the elevator and descended down to my lair. When it reached to my lair I walk over to and sit my chair and I saw Major Monogram on the screen and began briefing "Glad you can come, Agent P, we got reports that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is working with Dr. Bloodpudding and Dr. Diminutive." I was a bit surprised at this they don't work together like this. I thought rubbing my chin, 'This is unusual, what are they planning?' as if reading my mind Monogram continued "We're not sure what they're planning, but you with the help of Agent S and Agent H…" the door behind me open and Sheila and Hannibal walked in and came to each side, "…are to stop whatever they are planning." We saluted we about to leave for our mission, but Monogram added, "One more thing Agent H," we turned around and Hannibal looked annoyed at Monogram "just because you're an Elite doesn't mean you should push your team mates around." Hannibal rolled his eyes and nodded.

We got our jetpacks on as Hannibal barked, "You may be the top Secret Agent, Perry." I looked at him with my eyes determine trying to masked my annoyance with him, I just don't feel comfortable around him as if he's hiding something, I'm not sure what, he continues, "But I am an Elite, so you do as I say." I chittered "Hey, Hannibal don't you start with me, you heard Major Monogram!" Sheila barked before I can continue to reply to Hannibal's remark, "Guys don't start arguing, especially you Hannibal." Hannibal had an 'Yeah whatever' face on. "We have more important matters to take care of."

Hannibal thinks he so superior and better than me just because he is older by two years and the fact that he an Elite Agent. The Elites goes though different trainings than other Agents, some were trained to be Elites from the beginning, but some were like other Agents who worked up to that promotion. Elites most of the time are the ones to go on missions where they have to take down assigned targets, but when there are not any missions like that for them they go on regular mission like other Agents. At beginning of this summer I was offer an promotion of Elite Agent which most Agents don't get as much, but I turn it down because 7 out of 10 Agents gets relocated and I don't want to take the chance to be part of that seven. Jeremy and his Elite Squad are good dogs, which is more than I can say for Hannibal. I chitter quietly "This is going to be a long and rough mission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

My brother and I have just finished designing a research lab and use the computers to search for whatever machine that has turned me into a badger, Candace came out and said "Mom and Dad went to the Antic Store Convention." I look up at Candace and chittered "Okay, Candace." I know she can't understand me, but I still a talkative type, Ferb nods and Candace "So this is going to turn you back?" Ferb answered "No, Candace, this is going to helps us find what has turn Phineas into a badger, so we can reverse and Engineer in reverse it to turn him back human."

Then Isabella came in and asked "Hey, Phineas Whatcha doin'?" I wave at her and the whole gang came in, I chittered, "As Ferb explained to Candace…" I gestured to the computers and Buford cuts in leaning to Baljeet whispering in his ears "Could be rabies." I throw my head back sighing in a bit annoyance, maybe it's because I'm tired and haven't got much sleep. "Uh... Phineas?" Isabella said a bit worried "You do realize we can't understand you because… well, you know." Ferb stepped up and said "What is Phineas is trying to say that we're using these computer to find out what device turned him into a badger and from there we can figure out how to turn him back human." They nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agent J aka Jeremy the German Shepherd's POV:<strong>_

I spend some time with Nicolette, play catch with her, among other things and then it was 0750 hours I sighed. And went to the mirror on the wall and it lifted up revealing the secret room and stepped in and the mirror closed, and I fell though the chute and then landed in the OWCA Hanger and my squad members Robin, Nikki, Luck and Heidi came up from the other chutes. And began walking up to CSM Weaver who is stand next to a plane, as I got caught up in my thoughts.

I wanted to tell her goodbye and tell her my secret as this Kaijū mission could be my squad's last mission. I wanted so badly to tell Nicolette everything, why I haven't told her before and about this deadly mission. But… maybe I should have told her as we not come back. I have a similar family history as Sheila my great-grand father was that German Shepherd that was a guard dog for that Secret Japanese Laboratory. His squad went on a similar mission but to Dr. Locogisu's first experiment. Now I wish that Locogisu should have been killed by that Experiment instead of getting scars. Then my squad would not have to go after Kaijū.

My thoughts were cut off when Weaver began to speak "Greetings everyone, as you know a Rouge Agent is wreaking havoc in Japan named Kaijū, your mission: terminate the target if you cannot bring him to his senses." We saluted and entered the plane and it lifted off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy Johnson's POV:<strong>_

We drove up to Candace's house, "We're here Jeremy." Suzy said cheery, I turn away to look at Candace's house, I heard my little sister Suzy mutter something I didn't catch what she said but it sound like "Okay, Mitzy here's the plan humiliate Candace and make sure that Jeremy would never want to see here again." I turn and asked abruptly "What was that?" Suzy replies with "Bubble!" it was properly my imagination. We got out of the car, walked over to the door and knock on it.

The door opens and Candace standing there in the doorway, "Hey, Jeremy." She greeted dreamily, I greeted back waving "Hey, Candace." Suzy is standing beside me holding Mitzy, greeting "Hey, Candace." Candace look frightened as if she saw a scary expression, I looked to my sister she had sweet and innocent face, "Take good care of the girl for me." she said holding out Mitzy and Candace hold out her arms and grabbed Mitzy in here arms, "Thanks for taking care of Mitzy for us, Candace." Candace laughs nervously as Mitzy lick her face and replied "No problem Jeremy." I assure her "Don't worry Candace, you'll do fine." My dad honked the horn and my mom told us, "Okay, we need to get going if we want to beat the traffic" I turn back to Candace and said "Well, Candace I'll see you later." Candace look up at me and replied "Okay, Jeremy." We lean in to kiss but Suzy said excitedly, "Come, on Jeremy I want to see Cousin Nicolette!" and I turn around saying over my shoulder, "Okay I'll call you." Candace replied waving "Okay, talk to you then." We got in the car and dad drove away.

_**Ferb's POV:**_

We were checking though the computers and they show a lot of blueprints for inventions related to genetic transformation, some that changes one into a Platypus and shaped like one, and others that devolution, but they all have a certain part that relates to chemicals and radiation that is from the same company which is called 'Locogisu Evil Industry', this company got Phineas attention, and a bit worried before I can inquire Phineas as to why, Mitzy came out running with Candace's shoe in her mouth and Candace chasing her yelling, "Come back here." She was chasing her around as we watch, and Mitzy dropped her shoes in the mud. Candace groaned as she bends down to pick up her shoe, muttering "Oh I'm so thinking unlady like stuffs right now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sheila's POV:<strong>_

We heard a Jingle 'Doofenshmirtz, Bloodpudding, Diminutive at the Abandon building' as we approach our destination. Hannibal rolled his eyes and barked "Come on let's get this over with!" we landed on the roof top, we run towards the three Evil Scientist but then we got caught in robes, I was tied up with Perry, and Hannibal was hanging upside down, with his foreleg crossed looking annoyed. The Evil Scientists came up in front of us, and Perry's Nemesis Doofenshmirtz started "Ah, Perry the Platypus." followed by mine, with Bloodpudding standing under me with his smirk, he said "Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." I snarled "Dr. Blood." And Diminutive said "Hannibal the Great-Dane." Hannibal just gave him a cold look that says 'I'll kill you.'

Dr. Doofensmirtz began, "So I suppose you are wonder why we decided to work together?" we look towards Doof, "Well, it didn't start out that way." Dr. Bloodpudding just cut in "We had different plans and just happened that we all had the same spot in mind for our location for our scheme, and then after arguing we decided to combine our work." They walked over to the machine cover with a tarp and Hannibal stated with annoyance "Here we go with the monologue."

They pulled off the tarp revealing their invention "Behold the Havoc-Power-Deplete-Inator-Rater-Iter!" Exclaimed Doofensmirtz to the invention with three turrets, properly with different effects and Dr. Bloodpudding added, "We had a little debate on the name, so we decided by Rock-Paper-Scissors." We gave them a weird look, "What?" Dr. Diminutive defended Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts to Monologue "With this, we will wreak havoc though the town, by depleting the power from the entire TRI-STATE-AREA until they declare me ruler." Dr. Diminutive interrupted "Hello, what about me?" he cross his arms "Do you mean make me ruler, Doofenshmirtz?" glaring at Doof "And it will also vaporizes technology." Dr. Blood got in the argument over who will be ruler, "No until they make me ruler." waving his arms, then folded them as well, "And it will shoot a laser as well." Then Doofensmirtz replied, "Okay, let see whoever they talk to first, that one will be the ruler of the TRI-STATE-AREA!" Dr. Blood just rolled his and replied, "You already exclaimed that the town's name before."

They jump into their own turrets and aimed them at their own targets, Perry chittered "Okay, I'll get us out of this." I replied turn my eyes to him smiling slyly, "I was about to say the same thing." as we both squeezed our paws out of the robe wrapped around us, cut though the lasers cutting and I cut though Hannibal's rope. Perry and I landed on our feet, but Hannibal landed on his back, he threw himself back on his feet, he turned and glared at me. "Sorry, Hannibal." I apologized.

We turn our attention to our Nemesis we started to run at them then jumped up at them and punched them, but I think Hannibal punches was harder and the device fired a combine ray to somewhere.

Our Nemesis fell out of the device, Dr. Diminutive was unconscious in his seat, while Perry is all over Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Blood swing a punch at me, I ducked under it, and I uppercut him making him fallback. Doof got his leg caught in the cord connecting to the device and tripped, so did Blood's, then Diminutive came to, as Hannibal was pushing the device, Perry chittered worried about our frienemies "Hannibal, wait their legs are caught!" but Hannibal simply didn't care as he continue to do so, I barked at him as well, "Hannibal stop!" He's not listening, and then I spotted the self-destruct button.

Perry just charge at Hannibal and jumped on him, "Sorry Hannibal, but you can't just kill our Nemesis just like you did with Solaris." as I dash to the button and push it the timer started, as Hannibal thrown Perry off of him, and device fell pulling our Nemesis with it, we grabbed the cord to the device then the machine exploded, but the cord is still intact and all of our Nemesis still caught in the cord and Diminutive is holding on to it.

Hannibal then just stated "Well I guess our mission's complete, let's go." We shot a glare at Hannibal, Perry keckered at Hannibal who is getting his jetpack on "Hannibal, help us pull them up!" Hannibal replied smugly "Sorry, now that the device is destroyed, our mission is over." I turned to Perry and barked "He's not going to help!" Hannibal barked "Suit yourself." He blasted off, and we are left to pull them up.

When we got our Nemesis back on the roof top, we help them to their feet, "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Bloodpudding said to me "And thank you Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." And we turn to Diminutive, and Doof said "Well, for an agent from OWCA he's pretty cool." We turn to Doofenshmirtz "See what I did there? I play on words 'cool' is another word for 'cold' and well… never mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy the German Shepherd's POV:<strong>_

The plane was fast we already made our way over Japan, the side door of the plane open and we felt the strong wind, I barked load over the wind "Okay are we ready for this!" Robin replied "As ready as ever!" Nikki turning to me "Ai, Ai, Chief!" Luck nodded and barked, "Yes, yes we are!" and Heidi was the last one who replied with a nod he barked "It is always terrible when one of are own goes rouge like this leaving us to have to do this." Then CSM Weaver then shouted over the wind, "Okay everyone, if you are unable to lure Kaiju to a Power Plant, you can fry the evil out of him, but if that's not then you we have no choice but to take him down!" We nodded then Weaver added, "One more thing, let's all hope that history doesn't repeat itself." We don't want that either, "Now, your Halo jump is a go. Go! Go! Go!" each of us jump out of the plane "Go!" I jumped out following my comrades, 'Here is where it starts.' I said in my head, and we released our parachutes descending to our rendezvous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

We turned our backs for one second then turn back and the computers are gone, we gotten information, but not enough to reverse engineer whatever turn me into a badger. Isabella said "Well that was quicker than usual, it's usually take to late afternoon." Baljeet finished for her "And it's noon." Buford gave him a wedge pulling it over his face, "Buford, why are you kept giving me an over-face wedges?!" I heard Perry chittering "Hey, Phineas I'm back form my mission." And Irving squalled "Oh, there you are Perry, ewe!" we gave him an awkward look. Then we said our goodbyes for the day.

After lunch, I heard someone saying "Okay, after this, Candace will be so humiliated that Jeremy will break up with her for good." Then heard a snicker, who is saying that? I saw Mitzy on the other side of the corner Mitzy had an evil grin on her face. I walk over to Mitzy and chittered "Hey, Mitzy." She turns to me with an innocent smile "Oh, hey, Phineas." I then decided to tell her sight "Hey, Mitzy I heard your plans to ruin Candace relationship with Jeremy, so I like to ask you not to." She widens her eyes and barked "I didn't, I don't, uh I mean…" then I chittered folding my arms, "Don't try to cover it I know what I heard quite clear." Then Mitzy growled "Look here badger boy, there is only room enough for one girl in Jeremy's life and that is my Owner: Suzy!" then my lack of sleep got to me and I growled back "Look Mitzy, Jeremy needs to be able to move on, he's going to move out to collage soon and Suzy won't leave for quite some time…" Mitzy cut me off "Shut up badger boy!" I keckered at Mitzy lost my patience with her, "Stop calling me 'badger boy'!" Mitzy continue to taunt "What are you going to do about it, Badger Boy?!" I at the brink of snapping out at her and beginning to snarl "Look I'm not going to let you humiliate Candace and ruin her relationship!" before I knew she jump at me like a mad terrier that she is, and now we're in a tussle!

I heard Perry yelping, came up in his pet mode, "Phineas what are you doing fighting with Mitzy?!" I replied "Perry! She plans to ruin Candace and Jeremy relationship!" while rolling around in the fight with Mitzy. Mitzy was on my back pulling at my ear hard then mocked, "Oh, badger boy, you so worried about you lame sister!" we started rolling again, and now I have her pinned, then replied by keckering at this demon poodle "She's not lame!" Then Perry try to pull me off of Mitzy with my tail in his mouth, Mitzy and I starting to bite and scratch. Candace retorted "What''s going on." and Ferb said "It sound like a badger is fighting a dog." they came around and pry us off of each other. Then our parents came in and were shock as to what was happening!

Once Candace and Ferb told what happened between Mitzy and I. Then the next thing I knew, I was the one who was sent to my room for fighting, all I was doing was protecting Candace. So I decided I get some sleep in. Hours later, after having a talk with Ferb, well Ferb had to do most of the talking for reasons you should already know, I heard mom calling "Dinner everyone!" I opened my eyes, then got up that was what I needed.

At dinner we were at the dinner table, and I heard Mitzy snickering "Ha, ha, you got in trouble." I glared my eyes at Mitzy, mom the said sternly, "Phineas don't glared at Mitzy." I sighed and continue eating, Ferb added, "Mum, Phineas didn't started, he just over heard Mitzy plans to humiliate Candace, and thing somehow get out of hand." Dad then said, "Well, no matter the reason, he shouldn't have fought with Mitzy." After diner we got ready for bed, Ferb got his pajamas on, and went to his bed and I went to mine.

As soon as Ferb went to sleep, I got up and head to the lair. I pulled out the drawer next to my bed I turned over to Perry who was still asleep in Ferb's bed. I jumped in the drawer and landed in Perry's chair, and Weaver appeared on the scene, "Greetings Agent P." I'm wondering about his Elite Jeremy the German Shepherd and his squad, "Yeah, I worry about Agent J and his squad of Elites too, but right now you need to find out what is Dr. Loco." Then he started to laugh, "Someone abbreviated Loco." Weaver started to laugh again, guessing trying to lighten the mode, then he straightens out his face and began to look serious, "Well anyway stop that… _Loco!_" he laugh again and I head my way to Locogisu's lair.

I heard the jingle _Locogisu's Evil Industries_, as I am flying with my jetpack into Heisuke's penthouse through the window, and taking off my jetpack then rolled further and got into my fighting pose, then the trapdoor opened under me, and land at the bottom, I looked around, my small size saved my life again, because I barley miss some spikes. Then the ground lifted up like an elevator.

Bars ascended from around the hole, Dr. Locogisu then stated, "Well, I guess I forgot to change the size of my deathtraps, I set all my tarp to Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." Then he turned around and shows me his new invention, "This is my Mutant-Ray." Then he gestured to someone strapped to a table "And I going to test it one the Movie Actor Vince Warren." Then Vince looked up and greeted "Hi, I'm Vince Warren." Locogisu then continued "If it can turn him into a mutant then it can turn anyone in to a Mutant." Then he turns to me and exclaimed "And then I turn everyone outside and around my Industries into mutant which I'll use to take over South Dakota!"

Heisuke turned to look at Vince and asked "Are you ready, Vince." And Vince replied with "I guess but what is my motivation in this scene." Locogisu answered "Motivation? Or it become clear to you in a sec." and Vince asked "This isn't going to be like with that one guy is it." Dr. Locogisu grinned evilly "Oh, I promise it will be way different." And Vince smiled and replied "Okay." Locogisu then shoot the ray at him and, then Vince tuned purple and head, his face changes into a beck like, Vince grown larger, his arms turning into claws, and his legs became animal like, and he grew a tail.

And then Vince as a mutant broke out of the restraint roaring, Locogisu commanded "Vince step forward." The mutant did as he commanded then he slammed his claw near the doctor, then slash at him but Locogisu dodged out of the way, he was screaming "This just like my first experiment!" Then he started running for his life, "Save me Phineas the Badger!" I put my back on one spike and my feet on the other and climbed up, pull out my Grapple-Hook and fire latching on a vent, and pulled myself out.

Then the Mutant grabbed, Locogisu, 'I know Heisuke Locogisu is evil, but I shouldn't let him die.' I thought. I swing to the Mutant, and then he grabbed me. I try to break free, but he grabbed was tight, I have to figure something out, and fast… or we're both will meet our demise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

I bit you thinking 'You left us hanging there!" so what do you think of this cliffhanger! Sorry it seem a bit long, but you got this far, so congruence. I continue ASAP, but until then please review… shadowayn is out peace.


	8. Chapter 8: Threatening Danger pt 2 of 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took a while to continue this, but I was working on a crossover which is Sheila's story called Ginga Mittei Sheila, You can go ahead and read it. When I got back on this, the last couple of weeks have been hectic and I've experienced what you know as Writer's block. Well, anyways here is the continuation of where we last left off, enjoy.

**Chapter Summary: **Dr. Locogisu experiment has gone wrong… again. Neville the German Shepherd causes trouble so OWCA sends in Experts and Elites after him and his junk yard dogs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Threatening Danger part 2 of 2<p>

_**Phineas' POV:  
><strong>_Struggling in the grip of the Mutated Famous Actor Vince Warren, the purple mutant open his jaws, Heisuke was in the mutant's of claws while screaming "Phineas the Badger this is it we are DOOM!" Unable to free myself from Vince's grip, I can't help but feel that he is right. And before the Mutant could devour us, I heard Jikken yelling "Hey you!" Vince stopped and we turned to Jikken, "Put my dad down!" and Locogisu yell "I'm not your father, stop pulling of-" Dr. Locogisu got cut off when Jikken Dr. Loco's Experiment made from scratch tackled Vince who then dropped us and I landed on my feet while Dr. Locogisu fell on his face, I ran over to him and help him up "Oh thanks, Phineas the Badger." I nodded acknowledging his gratitude.

We heard a tussle, we turn around to see Vince slashed at Jikken who he slashed back. I saw the chandelier with a hole in the center large enough to trap the purple mutant, I turned to the Mutant-Ray which is lying next to my grapple-hook ran to them and pick them up, and I ran to help Jikken who got pushed back by Vince I chittered "Hey!" Vince turned to me and he starts to advance. I fired my grapple-hook at the chandelier at it. I turned to my Nemesis who was hiding under his couch shacking like Pinky and turned back to Vince and continued pulling at the Chandelier and Jikken hit him with his tail, Vince turned to Jikken they both growling at each other, Vince was in the right spot so I quickly released the Chandelier and restraining him.

Dr. Locogisu walked up to me from the couch he was hiding under and asked "Is it safe?" Vince struggled in his make-shift restraint I didn't answer instead I picked up the Mutant-Ray, took aim and fired, but Vince broke the Chandelier and dodged the ray, and he hit Jikken with the back of his arm, then he ran at me, snarling and Heisuke scream and ran back under the couch, I stepped back "Oh, snap." I chittered stepping back and trying to think of something and do it quick. As I ran I heard something bunching around in the air vents, then the beam come out one of the wall vents and hit Vince instantly turned him back human, "Oh, what happened?" asked Vince in his rant up clothing rubbing his head and he turned to us realizing "Oh, right." Vince said in gratitude "Thanks whoever you are."

Vince all of sudden scream in a high pitch tone "Now get me out of this place!" waving his hands in the air running past me towards the window. Seeing where this is going I went after him as he broke through I jump out and caught him and pulled out my hang glider and glided down to the ground as Vince is still screaming at the top of his lungs, and since I have a hold on him his screaming is hurting my ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's POV:<strong>_

I woke up at a sound of the doorknob shifting, I looked up and saw Phineas walk in the room looking tired, "Hey Phineas." I greeted him as he walked to his bed, "Hey Perry." Phineas replied as he jumped onto his bed, he got on all four circled around laid down and curled up placing his head on his badger tail then he close his eyes as he chittered "Good night Perry." I replied as I lay back down and closed my eyes "Good night Phineas."

The next morning I heard Phineas' alarm went off, I turned to Phineas as he got up and stretched then he chittered "Good morning Perry." I got up on all four as he got up on his hind legs. I looked at him "Good morning Phineas." I chittered back "You gotta get a better sleep." Phineas nodded replied "I know Perry.", as Phineas and Ferb got ready for their day, I'm getting ready for mine. Today they'll try to find a way to turn Phineas back to human, if they can't he'll have to go through the same school system designed for Animal Agents such as I did when I was his age in Animal years by the end of the summer, and if they can I wonder what will happen to his secret agent status… I guess we'll see.

Anyways, I went down stairs, walked past Mitzy sleeping in my pet bed they let her sleep in when she's here while her owners are visiting with Jeremy Johnson's cousin Nicolette Johnson who's a part of Jeremy the German Shepherd's host family. I added the German Shepherd at the end of Jeremy's name so there's no mix up when one or the other is mention. Okay back on getting into the entrance to my lair, I walked over to the air vent, opened it removed the filter walked in and put everything back to where they were. I moved around in the vents until I got to the hidden passage and entered the hatch to enter my lair landed in my chair as my Superior appeared on-screen to greet me "Good morning Agent P, other than going after Doofenshmirtz, all Experts and Elites will apprehend Neville." The faces of the other three major Superiors appeared on the screen, Wanda Pinky's Superior said "About two weeks ago Neville was the German Shepherd shipped here from Japan to aid Professor Poofenplotz in one of her schemes, after Pinky put the kibosh on it, Neville has been causing mishaps and such." Zaker added "The mishaps he's causing are that his junk yard dogs has been stealing chickens from chicken farms, abducting ducks from duck ponds and recently they attack other dogs that are not part of his pack and even slaughtered their owners." I was shock that junk yard dogs would do that, Weaver Phineas' Superior added "As Monogram said we need all Experts and Elites (except for the five I sent to Japan to after Kaijū) to go after Neville and his pack of junk yard dogs."

Monogram continued, "We already informed the other Agents about this situation so rendezvous with them at the north side of the Danville Junk Yard." A map of Danville appeared on the screen with the pinpoint over the said site. Then the Superiors reappeared on the screen as CSM Weaver said, "And as protocol on missions on Level 5 Threats, the highest ranking Elite and since mine Elites are in Japan with their current mission Agent H will be the team leader." I looked to the side and look back, I, personally don't like the idea of Hannibal being in charge, especially with the last mission with him, he totally left us when our Nemesis was about to fall to their deaths and Sheila, Pinky and I had to pull them up by ourselves. Hannibal is just a cold-hearted non-ethical Dog. Monogram then said "That will be all dismiss." I saluted the four superiors and run off to my mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avian the Golden Eagle's POV:<strong>_

Well I'm back! Remember me? I'm that Golden Eagle who's been trying to abduct that badger boy, but every time I try to do so they carried him into his house depriving me from plucking him up and carried him to the Coronel. I'll get him this time and they will not be able to react in time to save him. I've abducted other badgers, most of which I've eaten while others were taken to the S.I.C.O. Secret Island.

I'm flying towards the badger boy's house, and then I spotted Phineas that badger boy in his backyard and dived right in, and this time I caught him as he yell "Let me go." as his friends cried out with terror "Phineas!" I laughed and squawked "This time you're mine!" and this time I have him in my grib, I snached him hard enough to knock the wind out of him, but not too hard so his inners won't get ruptured, his friends cried out again "Phineas!" As I fly, the badger is struggling in my talons, but my grip on him is too tight, the young badger chittered "Let go of me you!" I replied in a sadistic tone "Struggle all you want, you won't be able to get out my grip!"

_**Isabella's POV:**_

I looked up in the sky shock, then I see Phineas moving in that bird's talons, and it's not a limp daggle he's moving on his own, he's still alive and he's trying to get himself free! I turn to the gang and said "Come guys we got to save Phineas!" Baljeet look at me and replied in despair "Isabella we will not be able retrieve Phineas in one piece, he's properly-" I cut him off looking right at him with anger and determination "No Phineas is still alive, I saw him move!" Baljeet replied "Isabella he was properly just swaying limply and it's properly wasn't a voluntary muscle movement." I narrowed my eyes and said "I did saw some struggle and we'll get Phineas back alive!" Ferb turned to Baljeet and said "There is a chance that Phineas may be still alive, even that birds of prey usually kill their prey on impact, but we will get him back." He ran toward the direction where the Golden Eagle went and said "Come guys we don't want to lose them." I then went after the bird as well followed by my troop and the others including Baljeet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pinky's POV:<strong>_

I reach the rendezvous meeting with my fellow Agents plus the Elites including Hannibal. Perry and Sheila came up to me, I greeted them "Hey guys!" and they greeted me back, "Hey Pinky." And my love: Sheila barked "What's up Pinky?" Hannibal cut in with irritation and I have a feeling it's not towards us but towards Neville and his Junk Yard Dogs, "Enough with the pleasantries we got some Junk Yard Dogs to apprehend." Sheila, and I with Perry along with the other Agents turned to him as he began "As the highest ranking Elite I'll give out the strategy plans." "Hannibal." One of the chinchilla Agents interrupted "I think Perry should be the one calling the shots, since he's the best Agent in the field." gesturing to Perry with the other newly promoted Experts nodded in agreement, and I'm sure Sheila along with myself agrees too, while Hannibal stared at the chinchilla with a deadly cold expression, he replied to the young Agent who's himself was newly promoted to an Expert rank, "Look here young rodent, in mission such as this the highest ranking Elite Agent gives the orders." He turned to Perry and look back at the chinchilla, "He had the offer to be promoted to Elite, but he turned it down." Perry chittered to Hannibal staring at him with the same expression Hannibal gave the chinchilla, "I turned it down because most of the Agents who does get promoted to Elite gets reassigned and relocated, and I don't want to move away from my family, Hannibal."

Hannibal then barked "Okay let's get to the matter on hand, shall we?" We nodded the chinchilla was about to chitter, but Hannibal stared at him and barked "Now don't interrupt me again, because right now you starting to look rather tasty, am I chinchilla?" the chinchilla nodded, I don't think any Agent other than his suck-ups lackeys likes how Hannibal runs stuff and how he preform his missions, but he's still within the OWCA bylaws. Hannibal began with his strategy of how we'll capture Neville and his pack of Junkyard Dogs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

dangling over the forest near F.E.H. in the Golden Eagle's Talons, I thought it was useless trying to get out of his grip, I felt some of my blood trickling though my fur from the wound this bird made in me when he pluck me off the ground, I heard yelling "Phineas don't give up, we'll get you out of that birds grip." I looked down at Isabella, Ferb and others and then the Golden Eagle squawked "Don't think for one minute that your friends will save you!" I looked up at him, "And I'm not going to eat you, Phineas." I narrowed my eyes and replied "So, if not then you're going to feed me to your chicks, aren't you?" he looked down at me and answered "No, no I'm not, what I'm going to do is to bring you to my super-rah-ahh.!" he got cut off when a rock hit him, we come falling to the ground I nearly fainted from the loss of blood when I fell into Isabella's arms, I chittered "Thanks." Isabella even though see can't understand me she still knew what I said, "No problem Phineas." she replied, hugging me "I'm just glad you are alright, Phineas."

Buford then said "I would have thrown that rock at the bird, but Isabella beat me to it." We then heard a bird squawking, but I understood it "Badger I'll get you, just you wait!" as we watch him fly off he squawked "Sooner or later, I will get yo-oof." he got cut off again by a rock and landed on the pear near the edge. I saw him twitching, but he's still alive and Buford said "Now That time I did it." And Isabella rub her finger across my fur and said "Phineas you're bleeding." And Gretchen said "I think it time for us to get our 'Animal Care Accomplishment' Patch." And then Candace said with relief "I'm so glad that you are alright, Phineas." She took out her phone and continued "I'll call our Parents and tell them what happened." Then we head for home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neville's POV:<strong>_

"Neville-sama!" called out one of mine subordinates one I prefer to be address with "Sama" or "San" because that's the custom in Japan where I'm from it means "master or lord". I lifted my head, after being waken up from my nap I stood up looking at the dog that just woke me barking like crazy "The OWCA Agents are attacking!" I widen my eyes in shock and barked "What?!" I ran outside and saw mine soldiers tried up in ropes, I turned to the left and saw a chinchilla and Bandicoot fighting one of mine bulldogs, the bulldog tried to bite the chinchilla, but a little Panda just pulled out a muzzle and force it on his muzzle, and then he got tried up. My soldiers are losing against Agents from OWCA.

Then I saw one Gerbersian Wolfhound with a Chihuahua beside her, their names are Sheila and the one we beat me Pinky, Sheila like me is from Japan and she's related to the enemy pack back in Japan, I ran up one of the junk pile, when I got there I got ready to take out that Chihuahua, I leaped and then I heard an Chitter "Watch out Pinky!" a Platypus punched me. I fell to the ground landing on my back I got up, and barked "You think you can intrude my territory?!" Pinky replied with a growl while in his fighting position "You've committed crimes, so we here to take you in." I yell "Oh shut up!" and jumping at him, then Sheila roundhouse kicked me and I got knock onto the pile of trash and then it collapsed around me, using the falling derpres for escape. _"I'm not going to the OWCA prison!"_

I ran to the south side of the Junkyard, one of mine tied up subordinates a Doberman to be precise whimpered "Neville-San untie me, please!" I just ran past him barking "Untie yourself you fool!" before going past the sign that reads "Danville Junkyard", with Pinky, Sheila, Perry and others chasing me, Perry chittered "Don't let the leader escape!" I ran through the streets running pass some humans, I saw an alleyway turn into it then try to lose them by turning to left to a dead-end, but crashed into a dog, he kicked me and I felled to the ground and looked up and saw who it was… "Hannibal-sama!" I looked and saw his displeased face "Shut up you're going to blow my cover." I got up shaking with fear as he continue "You screwed up Neville, you got the entire Agency after you." I lower myself with my tail between my legs, "Remember what I said about what my Great-Grandfather did to his subordinates when they screwed up like you did?", he walked up closer to me then he lunged at me with his teeth.

_**Perry's POV:**_

When we chased Neville he turned into one of the alleyway, when we got near the alleyway we heard a quick yelp from a dog, and saw his body thrown across the alleyway and tumbled onto the ground seeing the corpse of Neville and standing over it was Hannibal, I chittered "Hannibal we are supposed to just apprehend them not kill them!" then he lick Neville's blood from his chaps as he reply "Or if necessary terminate them." I glared at him and he continued to bark "Well we're done here." he walked past me, as I watch him walk away narrowing my eyes "Hannibal you maybe an Elite Agent." I chittered, "But you are just a cold-blooded good-for-nothing creep." Hannibal stopped looked over his shoulder and asked with his cold eyes, "You wanna come by me with that again?" I keckered at Hannibal "You just a cold-blooded creep that will just kill whenever you get the chance." Hannibal turned around and growled "You better show me respect, Perry."

He tower over me snarling then he kick me across the face send me into a trash can, Pinky, Sheila, and Peter rush over to me and help me up as Hannibal walked away barking "Next time I won't let you go so easily." I was about to jump at him but Sheila and Pinky hold me back, Hannibal barked "Wise choice guys."

Later that day I returned home inside the living room where the family is in, it was later in the afternoon and the parents and Linda bend down and said "Phineas I so happy that bird didn't eat you." and hugged him. I ran up to them and chittered "Hey, Phineas are you okay?!" Linda let go Phineas, he and Ferb turned to me and Phineas still a badger chittered "Oh there you are Perry." I looked at the bandages wrapped around his body and I asked "What happened?" Phineas chittered in assurance "I okay Perry, I was pluck off the ground by that Golden Eagle." I widen my eyes in surprise that he was almost lunch for that bird, and he continued "But as you can see, I'm alright, Isabella recued me." I chittered in worry but relief, "I glad you wasn't eaten Phineas." Phineas replied "Actually he wasn't going to eat me." I looked at him and asked "What do you mean Phineas?" Phineas chittered "Well, before he told me what he planned to do with me Isabella threw a rock at him, but then he got away." I thought back when that Golden Eagle first showed up, "I thought he had a more nefarious plan then other making him a meal." Phineas heard me and asked "What was that, Perry." I looked back at him and chittered "Nothing just thinking out loud."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas' POV:<strong>_

Later at night I got up from my bed and jump off of it make my way to the door and as I was about to open the door I heard Ferb said "Phineas?" I turned around and saw him rubbing the sand from his tired eyes, "Where are you going?" I rubbed the back of my neck, he said again "Phineas?" I opened the door and pointed at the bathroom door chittered "I just need to head to the bathroom." Ferb nodded thinking something different and headed back to his bed and climbed back in, and I head to bathroom not for any business than going to Perry's lair by going though the enterence in the bathroom, I open the door and jump into the tub and turned on the hot water.

And then I was in Perry's lair, I walked over to his chair with a towel to dry myself off and sat in the chair. I pull the lever and Perry's superior appeared screen as he looking down at the paper and he said "Oh Agent P you not due for a mission until this morning." he looked up and said "Oh Agent P the 2nd, you got the wrong link." I got that a while ago, and turned the nob and push forward the lever then pulled it back and this time my Superior Command Sargent Major Weaver appeared on the screen and he began "Okay, Agent P, Dr. Locogisu's purchasing some chemicals, some radioactive items and some machineries, and knowing him he's properly doing some evil experiment put the stop to it before it ends up like his first." I saluted and then dash out.

_**Dr. Heisuke Locogisu's POV:**_

Standing next to my Bio-Invention marveling it, it is a machine with power rods and it is covered with a root like parts all over it pulsing, like one of the Infested HQs from Spacecraft and there is a sphere hanging over it and some of the roots are attached to it and the sphere has cords and wires going from the sphere to the ceiling, "What do you think of it Jikken?" my Experiment replied "I think it a bit creepy." I looked at him, and looked back my bionic invention, and then Phineas the Badger crashed though my window above. I turned around "Phineas the Badger!" I exclaimed folding my arms, "Why don't just use the entrance?!" he turned to the entrance and widen his eyes and slouch over looking at the door set with a various types of set for him. Then I noticed some bandages wrapped around him, "So what's with the bandages Phineas Flynn the Badger." And then I said "Never mind, let's get started shall we?" I pulled out a remote and press the button and a cage come on top of him, but it was an ordinary cage then I exclaimed "Oh, come on, I specifically ordered a cage with spikes designed for badgers!"

Phineas the Badger turned around and have his expression turned in to one of a disturbed when he saw my Bio-Invention, "What?" I asked turning to it and said "Gene-Slicing is my thing it's what I do." I walked over to it and said, "It may be a little creepy, but whatever." then I tell him my plans "With this, which I call the Electric-leach." I introduced it "I'll use it to absorb all the power and if people want their power they'll have to talk to me." I flipped the switch on the bionic machine and all the towns lights start to go out section by section.

Then I said "And soon the whole state of South Dakota will be under-ah!" I was cut off by a punch from Phineas the Badger who started to run towards my Electric-leach, then Jikken got between him and mine bionic invention, and I got back up and then order Jikken pointing at Phineas the badger "Tear him apart Jikken!" he answered with "You got it dad." Then I yell shaking my fists "Stop calling me that!" as he went after Phineas the Badger. I watch him run from Jikken and I exclaimed "This the Phineas the Badger, you're done for!" then I start to laugh and as I watch Jikken chase Phineas the Badger across my pint house/lab Jikken was tearing though my furnitures I told him "Be carful with my stuff Jikken!"

_**Phineas' POV:**_

I was running around the penthouse and other rooms, over the furnitures, and then I saw a chandelier near the corner _"I only have one shot at this."_ I thought to myself, I ran to the corner and then Jikken on all four like a predator with a prey and he said "Like a trapped mouse." Jikken licked his chaps, as raise his claws I aimed my watch and fired a laser at the chain just before he could slash me the chandelier crash on top of him, "…ouch." Jikken said with a groan, "Oh come on!" yelled Dr. Locogisu exclaimed "Do you realized how much it cost to repair or even replace those chandelier!" not paying an attention to his rant as Jikken is unconscious I made my way to the Electric-Leach and when I got near it, the bionic device the roots detached from it and knock me across the room, and Dr. Locogisu mocked "Ah hah, Phineas the Badger, this is bionic meaning its alive so it'll defend itself."

I pulled myself back up and noticed the sphere over it with electricity channeling from it to the rods, and I noticed a piece from the chandelier on the ground, I pick it up, it looked rather fragile if I break the sphere it will cause the Electric-leach to explode. And Dr. Locogisu asked "What are you do-ing…" then he realized what I going to do , so he yell "Wait, don't do it!" I didn't listen and threw it. Dr. Locogisu ran from the Electric-leach and what metal hit the Sphere it shattered causing an explosion of electricity, I heard the bio-machine starts to scream all of it happen in only a few seconds when it exploded with green substance, organic metal, among other innerparts splattered all over the room and Dr. Locogisu groaned in disgust "Yuck, now I got to call Manny Steamers and get the stain out!" and he turned to me and asked "How come none of this end all over you too!" I shrudged my should then I pulled at my grapple hook and attached the vent and pulled myself up and got on my jetpack as I heard Dr. Locogisu yelled "Curse you Phineas the Badger." As I fly I thought to myself "I also wonder why it missed me, just like Candace got cover with snow, and banches when we made S'Winter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avian's POV:<strong>_

When I got back to the Secret Island the Coronel was furious that I did not brought back the young badger, "What did I told you?!" he yelled, I was trembling "I told you don't returned empty-handed!" then his phone rang, he turned to it and said "Stay here." He was muttering to himself "This better be good." he answered the phone, and then he yelled into the phone "What did you say Dr. Locogisu?!" he listened to what the Scientist was saying, "Your own Nemesis?" he asked he wasn't looking quite thrilled, my failure didn't helped ether, "I told you to masked you schemes, this better not be trace back to me!" then he raise his voice getting more angry, he check the files on his computer for the information from our Double Agents in OWCA "Now listen I want that badger: Phineas dead, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I perked up on that, Badger Phineas then he said slowly, "And… just… to… be sure… send… me… his… pelt… when you're done with him."

I was about to clean my talons, but the Coronel put his hand over his Phone, and told me "Don't clean you talons the DNA from that badger you tried to abduct could be from the same badger who stop Dr. Locogisu." Then the Coronel said into the phone "On second thought I have a plane." Then he smirk and asked "You think you can create evil clones." then a sadistic grin appeared on his face then he said with sadisfication "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Finally I got this chapter done. Well this doesn't look good, what plan can the Coronel be planning with the Evil Clones? I'll try to update sooner, and as always I would like some reviews, please... shadowayn is out, peace!


	9. Chapter 9: The Doppelgängers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, sorry I took forever to update this story, got really bad chase of Writer's Block, and well a bit lazy... but I am starting to back being more active in Fanfiction. There is a nice new feature where you can export chapters you already uploaded from story Manager to the Doc Manager, even if the chapter in the Manager had its time expired. So as you know I rewritten some parts and the ending of the chapter is different. I'll finished the story that parallels this one, do the crossover that connects this one and the other story. R&R.

P.S. I added an Trailer at the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Phineas is accuse of horrific crimes and becomes the most wanted and Perry got only a limited time to clear his name before Phineas' sentence carries out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Doppelgängers and a Twist<p>

_**Phineas' POV:**_

These last couple of days we've tried to get me turn me back from a badger to human, but the companies where we get our supplies from were all vandalized and it'll take a week or two to repair the damages. As much fun it was being a badger I would like to become a human again, and we only have a week and a half to change me back or the change will become permanent, so I hope they repair the damages before then. And if I turn back human I don't know what will happen to my Secret Agent Status… Anyway, until they repair the buildings we can't get supplies, and I don't want to get anything from Dr. Locogisu's Evil Industries because it might be risky and may figure out my true identity.

Speaking of Dr. Locogisu, I was just called into Perry's lair by CSM Weaver, I entered and sat in Perry's chair and Weaver appeared on-screen, he looked depressed as if someone he didn't expect did something terrible, he started in disappointment and sorrow, "Agent P due to you resent unruly, _unlawful _behavior…" As he was saying this, videos of or what looks like me committing crimes, first was something minor like kicking a trash can, then more major to robbing a bank running out with a blood stained knife and breaking into a car that was stop behind other cars, the driver was trying to push the look-alike out of the car. I didn't dare look at what the animal did to the innocent driver I look down hearing the screen, I look back up and he pushed the man out of the car got in driver's seat and drove off going around the stop cars by going into the wrong lane and dodged oncoming traffic with the police pursuing him, and then the screen changed him standing in a warehouse holding a lit match and dropped it on the spilled fuel trailing to boxes soaked with fuel setting the building ablaze. During the video Elisa and Brian walk up to me they both have mixed expressions of anger and disappointment, but Brian has a hatful look that man who got killed by my Doppelganger was his only owner and now he's ownerless. I would be mad too if I wear him, "…which is still incomprehensible that an individual such as yourself would ever do such unspeakable acts." He held his head and said "We also find that your DNA matches that of the found at the crime scenes."

Max come up behind him with tears in his eye and cried "Why?! Why did you done such terrible things!" Weaver pushes him back and said "Not yet Max." Weaver turned to me and said "Phineas Flynn, I'm afraid we have no other choice, but to take you in and have you face the consequences for your actions according to law that applies to animals by Feudal and State law." CSM Weaver turns to face his intern and said "Okay, Max now." Then Max repeated "Why?! Why did you done such terrible things!" then he turned to Elisa and Brian, "Okay, book'em." I jump up out of the chair made them handcuffed each other. I can't believe that I just got bumped up from a rookie to a Level 7 threat, now everyone here thinks that I am a killer and if I'm caught I'll get the type of punishment that dangerous domestic animals gets, and that is death. That imposter is most definitely a clone. And I know just the person who is evil enough to do something like this, one person whose have skill in bio-experiments has no remorse of who gets killed by his experiments. I got to get out of here, expose Dr. Locogisu and clear my name.

As I ran for my life CSM Weaver said though the Inacom "Red Alert, Red Alert, renegade Agent on the run, culprit is extremely dangerous, calling all Agents and Elites available to capture him…" paused with hesitance then continues "…dead or alive." I began running from all the Agents in the Agency, and with the Duck agent with his chair ready to smack me with it. What's with him and using chairs as weapons?

Then I ran into Perry I fell backward, then I push myself up, I then chitter "Perry, please..." Then Perry cut off with firmness putting his paws on my shoulders "Phineas I know you are innocent, Doofenshmirtz did the same thing with me." Perry then jump and flip over landed into his fighting pose staying between me and my pursuers, Perry chittered "Guy's stay back, Phineas is innocent!" Brian cut him off growling in anger and grief for his owner baring his teeth and barking "His DNA matches the sample from all the crime scenes, Perry!" and a Wolverine agent growled "Perry he is guilty, he got to pay for his crimes!" then we heard another barking "That's right Perry." we saw Hannibal walking up to Perry commanding "Stand aside Perry." As Hannibal attempts to walk over to me, but Perry wouldn't let him, he looks ready to fight Hannibal Perry then keckered "Hannibal, please let me prove his inno-" Hannibal knocked him aside, I saw him hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Hannibal starts to make his way to me took a step backwards, then Perry jump on him and Perry chattered "Phineas get out of here!" I started running hearing Hannibal barking angrily and viciously "Everyone kill that Badger!" they obeyed the higher ranking Elite Agent, I started running from the Elites and other higher ranking Agents as they chase after me. I made my way to a shoot that leads to Maple Street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's POV:<strong>_

Hannibal thrown me off and I crash into a wall again, I weakly got back up wincing from the pain, and the other Agents came up to him and reported "Hannibal, he made his way out." Then he barked angrily "What?!" gesturing like he wanted to strangle the white Labrador that informed him of the news, then he claimed down and turn to me and calmly yet sadistically continued "No matter since he's a Level 7, he'll be capture by Animal Control will be deal with him." I can't let them execute Phineas for something I know he didn't do. I got to clear Phineas' name and to do that I have to head to Locogisu's Evil Industry, as knowing what I was going to do, Hannibal order me "You are not going anywhere Agent P." I didn't listen I turn and head to the exit, "Agent P I forbid it!" then they got a call and they stop, with Hannibal very upset as if Phineas living will get in the way.

_Flashback_

_When Major Monogram told me "Agent P one of Command Sargent Major Weaver's Agent gone rogue, Carl is getting more of the detail then you go after that renegade." Showing he details what crimes the rogue did and Carl then came up in shock "Sir, that renegade is Phineas Flynn, he committed those crimes!" the Major exclaimed "Great Googly Moogly." No way Phineas would do anything or anywhere close to those kinds of acts. I just know something is up. I texted my Superior "Sir, it could be clones! Remember Doof made clones of me to ruin me? Let me prove his innocence." When he got the message he looked up from his phone to me and said "You believe someone framed Phineas?" I nodded and he then said, "Well then if that so, you should head down-" I didn't let him finish I just headed to save Phineas from getting mauled by the Elite and other Expert Agents._

_End of Flashback_

At least Monogram did something to hold of the Agents from Phineas. I must expose the real culprit, so I got on my scooter.

_**Phineas' POV:**_

After I made my way and started running to Locogisu's Evil Industry, but then a grasper around my neck tight I look up and see the same two Animal Catchers again "Okay Bob we got that Dangerous badger!" I start to chattered loudly in distress "I'm innocent, let me go!" but of course they don't understand me and even if they did they won't listen, they put me into the cage, then I heard someone yelling "What are you doing to Phineas?!" I turn my eyes to see Isabella standing there in anger, with the fireside girls, and my other friends, Buford, Baljeet, and Django… and Irving. Django is standing there asking "Why are you guys taking Phineas away?" then the other Animal replied "Because child when Animals that lives in domestic homes starts to become dangerous to other people authority has to take them away and put them done." The door closed I couldn't hear the conversation, but I know my friends are trying to plea for my innocence but their word fell and deaf ears and then I heard the door open hearing Isabella yelling, "You can't do this he wouldn't do those can of thing it must have been another badger!" then the door slams the engine turns on and the van drive away as I saw my friend running to my house to tell my family and figure out a way to save me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perry's POV:<strong>_

_Locogisu's Evil Industry!_

Oh, brother I expect a villain as evil as Dr. Locogisu wouldn't be as cliché and predictable as others, still they should so switch Phineas' Nemesis and mine! I made my way to the building and unlike Doofenshmirtz it looks like he has employees, I arrive saw a clone of Phineas enter the front door, I just drive under the bar barriers with a security guard not noticing me. I parked at the visitors' parking, up to the building and pulled out my grapple hook fire up to the roof and pull myself up. When I got to the top of the roof of the penthouse I ran to the skylight and opened it and lower myself down with a rope.

As soon I got to the ground I got surrounded by the evil clones of Phineas, "So I figure they captured Phineas the Badger, since you are here instead of him?" Dr. Locogisu walk out of the shadow laughing sinisterly "You want to clear his name hah?" he mocked I just stared at him my fist clenched as he starts to monologue "Well, Perry the Platypus too bad! You see Phineas had stopped at me he has thowt my plans one too many." Dr. Locogisu continued with his cliché monologue gesturing to the clones, "So I decided to create a bunch of evil doppelgänger to discredit and totally _destroy_ him!" gesturing to his machine with the clone coming out, he folded his arm and grinning "And I can't have you or Phineas get in the master plan now can I?"  
>I just stared at him chittering "Master plan?" he then realized what he just said "Oh, I said too much and now I'll have to make sure nobody else knows." The Doctor snapped his fingers then the clone of Phineas came after me.<p>

I pick up a crowbar and smack the any clones that came near me, one came on my left I turned around and hit him in the face, and another on my right under his jaw hearing a bone-break, as more came I spanned around my weapon hitting each clone around me, then they jumped on me, with Dr. Locogisu exclaiming "Now finish him!" but before they do I throw off the clones, but more came after me and I just continued to knock off the clones that came near me. This feels awkward killing them even if they are clones they are more than robots they are legitimate flesh and blood, cold-blooded clones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ferb's POV:<strong>_

Why do all the regulations for animals, has to apply to Phineas? He should get a trial and not be put down like overly aggressive animal, but since he's a badger he does not get those privileges and according to law that since the DNA match he doesn't get an Animal hearing. So we all, all my friends, and my family Dad, Mum, and Candace head to the animal shelter and convince them that my brother's innocence. But they wouldn't listen to us as the man behind the desk, "Sorry everyone but the evidence is sound and all the DNA matches the Badger, I replied "No I know my brother he would never do any of those stuff, I know it must have been some other badger!" they all looked at me as I rarely speak more than a couple of words.

The side doors opened with an animal shelter work staff worker as he carry the cage, "You sure this is the badger, I've carry a lot of cages with aggressive animals, but this one haven't made a sound, and it's not tranquilized." The man behind the desk replied "That animal's dangerous." I know it's my brother as I walked up to the man holder the cage and asked "Please sir, Phineas is innocent." And he replied "Sorry kid we got our orders." And we all try to say something in Phineas defense, but our words fell on deaf ears. Unless we can do something, by 11:00pm they are going to put him down.

"Why can't Phineas get an Animal Hearing!" I yell which made the staffs to look at me, "Please let us prove his innocence. We have the right to a animal hearing." They just have to at least give us a chance, they just have to. Finally they the manager says "Fine a hearing." Then they given was papers to set up a hearing, "Don't worry Phineas will get you out of this miss."

_**Perry's POV:**_

I thought back _at when Doofenshmirtz made clones of me, and how I throw Jerry into the machine and suck all the clones into it and then exploded_, but this time I have to do something different from that time. I then saw a cylinder with piston pumping into them, if I could just get to that contraption I could jam the generator and causing it to get stall and explode. I started to run to the device with Dr. Locogisu yelling "Stop that Platypus!" the cloned badgers chase after me, but I repealed them with the crowbar, then the clones surrounded me, I continue to fight off the clones on, even though they were clones I really don't like taking lives... more waves keep from the contraption, I clear which wave.

After I cleared the waves, before I can make my way to the device a large claw slammed on me hold me down and heard "Got him dad." from the creature that is holding me down as Dr. Locogisu replied "Jikken what did I say about calling me dad?" and turned around and say "Never mind." If the situation this serious I would snicker on the fact that Heisuke and Jikken are like Heinz and Norm.

As I struggle to get out of his grip Dr. Locogisu walks over to the machine and say "You are way too troublesome, Perry the Platypus." He then walk to the wall removed a frame of two encased Newspapers one Japanese and the other American both on a report about two Americans killed by wild dogs in Japan, he then look at the encased Newspapers and said "You know, Sheila's dog relatives and friends got the blame for the actions of my first Experiments." as he place the frame down and where the frame was, there's a hidden code keyboard as he enters his code he continue "And now Kaijū is doing the same thing as my first Experiment." then a small hidden door to a Containment unit for preserving DNA samples opens, as he search though rows of DNA he continues "It's funny that they are the scapegoats for almost anything even after how they help resolved the Bear, the rouge dogs and the Werewolf crisis, and they still get blamed." he then grabbed one he was looking for, a perfectly preserved blood sample, he snickered and judging by him mentioning his first Experiment, and though Sheila's dog family history, I know exactly what he's going to do with that.

I cannot let him make a clone of the very first Experiment of his, I got to get out of Jikken's grip. Dr. Locogisu opens the DNA compartment to his Cloning Device takes out Phineas' DNA and replaced it with the DNA sample of his first Experiment. I slipped out punched him just before he pulled the lever. He landed on his controls and slip and dragged the two levers down and started it. Dr. Locogisu gloated "Ha, You just started it the machine!" and laughs maniacally.

I widen my eyes in horror as the machine's Door opens and seeing red eyes glowing in the dark chamber, it took one step forward out of the device revealing a large left foreleg with muscles exposed down to the paw that has skin and fur. As it came out of the door it is a large monstrous dog with his left side his body is also exposing muscles, he had a lion-like mane, his right side had skin and fur. He had a leather like skin from the back of the neck down his back to his hind legs and tail. His as looks as descried in Sheila's dog family history he even have the chains connected to his thighs. Dr. Locogisu stood up and exclaimed "Behold the clone of my very first Experiment:...

_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

Cliffhanger! I hope you like the changes I did to the end of the Chapter. Tell me what you think of the ending...  
>Will Phineas' name be clear before it's too late? And How will Perry survive facing the massive clone?<p>

This will continue in a crossover as soon I finished the other story "Ginga Densetsu Valiant" once that one's done, I'll start the Crossover I've mentioned in each notes of the chapter.

Until then... shadowayn is out... Peace!


	10. Continuing in a sequel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I just thought I let you guys know that I've haven't stop on this story it is actually continuing in a Crossover that this story, another story that ran along with this called Ginga Densetsu Valiant and they both lead to the crossover which is on now... it already have four chapters and here's a trailer to it.

* * *

><p>*I'm not going to reveal this character's name, because that will too much spoil that scene so I call him and bulldog, though when it gets there, you'll see him as a type to feel such way…<p>

**_Now up…  
><em>_Agent and Soldiers meet…_**

Valiant giving Perry a confused look asking "What are you?" Perry replied "I'm a Platypus." Kevin then ask him "Were you an experiment?" Perry narrowed his eyes in annoyance and replied "No, no I'm not."

**_Join again as S.I.C.O. sets their plans in motion…_**

The Coronel appears on screen, "You Scientists are under my command as of now." As the scientists at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil seeing this are shock Locogisu step up "He's your commander…

**_…and begins to take control…_**

"Hannibal the Great Dane, you are a Double Agent!" Dr. Diminutive asked in shocked at his nemesis who turned out to be evil, and realize something and said "Actually that's explains a lot." As his cousin Alpheus walks to Hannibal's side "It's been a while cuz." At O.W.C.A. the Double Agents are attacking catching other Agents off guard, "Red Alert, Red Alert, we have Double Agents attacking, they are taking down the Superiors." Weaver said though the Inacom then crash is heard on it "Don't come any…" Inacom was cut off before any more can be heard.

**_…and old friends return as well as new…_**

An old Kai dog barked "I never thought that I would fighting alongside with human children." Buford with the animal translator in his ear replied "Oh, didn't you?" elbow him teasingly "Huh, huh?" The Kai dog with a annoy expression turn to him barking "Stop that!"

**_…and old enemies return as well as new…_**

…a dog named Argus standing on a rock, turn to a Dalmatian "Excellent, Ace!" he turned back to the Sheila's dog relative "You lead them to our trap." Jeremy the German step up and backed "Ace, you lead us to a trap, I thought something was up." Strider barked "You dirty sneak." Valiant turned to Ace and growled "That's sick, I actually trusted you Ace, and you lead us into ambush!" Ace said nothing as the Akita smirked and barked "Yes, yes he did. Ace came up with this." his expression became enigmatic "I'm Argus the Creature with 100 eyes, I have spies everywhere." Guretora exclaimed "I've heard of you, you're the one with spies across Japan." Argus stepping the down ready to attack, "Did you really think I would join you while S.I.C.O. has a better offer?"...

Doofenshmirtz showing Hannibal what looks like his Historical-Army-Retrieve-Inator, "Behold the Retrieve-Any-Villains- Inator!" turn around to look at Hannibal who's impatiently watching, "As requested Hannibal I've design this to retrieve any two villains from whiten or non-whiten history Villain from anywhere anytime that ever existed!" he laughs evilly and pulls the lever... and Hannibal's Great-Grandfather appeared along with Alpheus's...

**_…and a traitor…_**

The bulldog* complained "I not impress with that mutt when Sheila told us about him and I'm not impress with him now!" throwing his head back in frustration at the fact the Akita believes everyone even the enemy deserves a second chances, Borzoi dog came up to him and tells him "Everyone deserves a second chances… his heart is what lead me to join him if he…" the bulldog replied "That's beside the point, I just can't stand him." And he start to mock the Akita "With his 'peace this' and 'peace that', and 'I am going to let the enemy live even though they may came back to kill us, hardy ha, ha' and don't you get me started on his voice, and the fact the he become the leader just for being 'a leader with a kind heart'." He gaged "If anything his father should have killed him for being so kind!" A Kishu knock him over and barked "That's enough out of your mouth, he and I may have our disagreements, but one thing I absolutely don't tolerate is even suggesting that a father should murder his own son on a count of being kind hearted let alone doing it. I" The Kishu narrowed his eyes and barked "I can see what type of father you'll going to be."...

…Found a murdered Akita on the ground "Who did this?!" the Akita's father and Valiant asked in grief and anger both at once and heard the only pleased voice barking "Alright he's dead!" Everyone looked at the Bulldog with anger and shock, "You are welcome!" smiling proud of his crime. Baljeet just stared at him in disbelief as the Bulldog raising his paw in the air waiting for a high-five for a job well done barked "Don't leave me hanging." And looking at everyone and putting his paw done and barked "You all will thank me later."…

…"Hey Valiant! The only reason I speared you is because of your spit personality disorder!" Valiant grabbed his paw and threw him down and replied "And unless you want me to lose it and let that part come out at you! You will leave!"…

**_…Secret Agents and Soldiers unite to face the enemy…_**

At the shore of S.I.C.O. next to a crashed O.W.C.A. plane are the agents, the children, Sheila's dog friends and dog relatives after Valiant finished his pep talk everyone is ready, to face S.I.C.O. and the Coronel…

…"S.I.C.O. just captured and turned the human children into animals!" exclaimed Kevin running to his comrades and O.W.C.A. Agents, they looked at him in shocked and Valiant asked "How?" and Phineas asked Kevin "Did Buford just darted in yelling 'Buford Van Stump'?" Kevin nodded, Phineas just shacked his head and chittered "Did he not learn that one time when we went save Klimpaloon Mr. Random?"...

**_…in this new Crossover of Phineas and Ferb & Ginga Series…_**

The agents and soldiers in their fighting pose, an old Akita-toga growling at the Coronel "I don't usually allow attacking and bringing down a human, but for you I'll make an exception." the Coronel with his translator grinned replied "Ain't I special." Baljeet trembled exclaiming "That's both a consonant and an incorrect grammar!" and screamed, and the Coronel smirked as he caused one in the group to fear...

**_Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant_**


End file.
